


Красные крыши

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан на Реверс-2015, на арт Вонг.<br/>Бета: Addie Dee<br/>Пейринг: Дженсен/Джаред, Джаред/Дженсен<br/>Жанр: romance<br/>Предупреждение: мат<br/>Саммари: Художник Джаред Падалеки прилетает в Прагу брать уроки мастерства мозаики. Чужая страна, неизвестные обычаи, непривычные люди, да еще таинственный хозяин отеля ведет себя подозрительно и странно. Похоже, путешествие может пойти совсем не по плану.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красные крыши

Чемодан подпрыгивал на булыжниках, норовил сбросить колеса в дождевых стоках, на рельефных крышках люков, на ступенях, то есть — каждые пятнадцать метров. Вверх-вниз, вниз-вверх по скудно освещенной мостовой, лавируя между глубоких луж, со дна которых, как монеты, тускло отсвечивали отблески фонарей. Здесь не было даже тротуара, только узкая улочка между двумя рядами обшарпанных домов.

Джареду казалось, он попал в старинную табакерку и желтый фонарный свет льется на него сквозь приоткрытую крышку. Нет, не желтый — свет напоминал прозрачный мед, который тянется стеклянной нитью с ложки, еще не затвердевший. Драгоценный. 

Если бы Джаред не был так раздражен, он напридумывал бы еще с дюжину цветовых аналогий, но сейчас сил на то, чтобы играть в эту увлекательную игру, не осталось. Самолет в Прагу задержали, стоянки такси у аэропорта не обнаружилось, пришлось мотаться с чемоданом по всем залам прилета и искать справочную, чтобы вызвать машину и ждать ее почти час.

Ко всему прочему, таксист то ли перепутал дорогу, то ли просто пытался накрутить счетчик, но до Старого города, где располагался отель Джареда, они добирались почти два часа. Кульминация настала, когда таксист высадил Джареда возле каменного моста и махнул рукой на ближайшую подворотню: 

— Туда! Тебе туда! Там отель. Ехать не могу. Закрыто. 

Джаред расплатился, даже не успев в уме перевести кроны в доллары, наспех вбил в навигатор название отеля и вот уже добрых двадцать минут шарахался с чемоданом по узким старым улочкам, становившимся, кажется, все старее и уже с каждым шагом.  
Под очередным кованым фонарем, висящим на кирпичной стене между двумя зарешеченными окнами, навигатор в телефоне показал, что цель достигнута. На экране нагло светилось: «Вот ваш отель». Ага, не видишь, что ли, дебил? 

Джаред был готов согласиться с навигатором в выборе диагноза. Отеля он не видел. Как он ни крутил головой и ни щурился, всматриваясь в разнокалиберные вывески на домах, ничего похожего на название отеля — «Злата куна» — не наблюдалось. 

Адрес не помогал: понять, где тут четная, а где нечетная стороны все равно не получалось — чехи, вероятно, считали излишеством вешать номера домов на виду. Для верности Джаред перетащил свой многострадальный чемодан через улицу, к арке между домами, и, привалившись к решетчатой калитке, попытался отыскать в навигаторе телефон отеля — но тут калитка подалась, и Джаред чуть не рухнул спиной назад в темную арку. Сверху совершенно точно упал бы чемодан. Хорошо, удалось удержаться, вцепившись в перекрестье кованых мечей на решетке. 

Скорее от отчаянья, чем от понимания, что делает, Джаред прошел арку насквозь и оказался возле тяжелых дверей из темного дерева. Сбоку висел бронзовый силуэт куницы, а ниже едва заметно светилась надпись: «Zlatа kuna».

— Да быть не может! — громко сообщил кунице Джаред и толкнул дверь. Дверь даже не дрогнула. 

Еще пять минут он стучал, сбивая кулаки, пока не обнаружил за массивным косяком неприметный звонок. Уже приготовившись названивать до скончания веков, Джаред ойкнул, когда после первого же тихого «дзынь» дверь распахнулась. 

На пороге стоял настороженный и невероятно красивый парень, ненамного старше Джареда. В желтом свете, который хлынул со всех сторон, стоило двери распахнуться, его волосы казались медовыми — но не такими, как блики в лужах. Скорее, зрелый мед, матовый, застывший. Изучающий взгляд зеленых глаз сканировал Джареда и его багаж, начиная с многострадальных колесиков чемодана и до торчащей бахромы от шарфа, намотанного на шею. 

Нет, это не зеленый — цвет глаз у парня, совсем нет. А какой? Цвет тростника? Фисташковый? Дымчатый нефрит? Зеленая лилия? 

— Вам чего? — недружелюбно спросил парень. 

Волшебство неназванного цвета пропало, и Джаред ошалело задрал брови: 

— Вы серьезно? Вы всех постояльцев так приветствуете? У меня здесь номер забронирован!

Парень, казалось, удивился. Он кинул назад быстрый взгляд, снова оглядел Джареда и потребовал: 

— Докажите.

Джаред чуть не поперхнулся слюной от возмущения. 

— Вы издеваетесь, что ли? Сначала самолет, потом такси, потом меня выкинули в половине города от отеля, теперь вы меня не пускаете! Вот, пожалуйста, моя бронь!

Джаред на экране телефона показал письмо на чешском, которое пришло в ответ на бронь отеля месяц назад. 

Парень, ничуть не смутившись, отобрал у Джареда телефон и уткнулся в экран. Потом посмотрел на Джареда нечитаемым взглядом. Вернулся к письму. Еще раз покосился на Джареда. 

— Может, вернете мобильный? — осведомился Джаред, начиная уже по-настоящему нервничать. 

И тут все изменилось. Парень расправил плечи, широко распахнул дверь и с вежливой, хотя и слегка дежурной улыбкой всех администраторов и портье, указал вглубь помещения: 

— Мистер Падалеки, добро пожаловать в «Злату куну». Надеюсь, сэр, ваше пребывание у нас будет приятным. Пройдите, пожалуйста, к стойке, вас сейчас зарегистрируют.   
— Спасибо, — буркнул Джаред, подтаскивая к себе чемодан.   
— Я возьму ваш багаж, если вы не против, — учтиво сказал медоволосый и ловко завладел чемоданом. 

Он легко опустил вечно заедающую ручку и подхватил чемодан, словно внутри не было нескольких железных коробок с красками, внушительной пачки кистей и увесистых упаковок глины. 

Только пройдя сквозь тесный внутренний дворик и войдя, наконец, в здание отеля, Джаред сообразил — его новый знакомый говорил на чистом английском со знакомым техасским акцентом. 

Медоволосый оставил чемодан Джареда возле лестницы, зашел за стойку портье, достал из-под темной столешницы фиолетовый галстук, ловко — даже не глядя — завязал и вытянулся перед Джаредом, излучая вежливое ожидание. 

— Ч-что? — смутился Джаред.  
— Ваш паспорт, сэр.  
— А. Точно. А вы мне мобильник не отдали.   
— Конечно, сэр, пожалуйста. 

Странный ночной портье — если это вообще был он — полез в карман брюк и выложил телефон на деревянную стойку. Джаред заметил, что лак с дерева кое-где облез. 

Пока портье стучал по клавишам компьютера, Джаред огляделся. Здесь было так же мало света, как и на узких пражских улочках, лишь над монитором свисала небольшая лампа. Кресла и диван из темного плюша в зоне отдыха казались в полутьме диковинными животными, старыми и спящими. Фикус у окна, с широченными листьями — Джаред был уверен, что пыльными, — служил оживляющим фоном, добавляя объемности ареалу дивана и кресел. В зону отдыха лился слабый свет с противоположной стороны небольшого холла. 

— А там что? Бар? Обеденный зал? — спросил Джаред у портье. 

Портье оторвался от экрана компьютера и протянул Джареду паспорт.

— Зал? Нет, ваша первая версия. Там располагается бар.   
— Работает?   
— Если захотите.  
— Ну надо же, какой сервис, — не удержался Джаред от шпильки.   
— Тяжелый перелет? — уточнил портье, и как-то само собой получилось, что Джаред — желчный, всем недовольный турист, а персонал этой непонятной «Златы Куны» — сама гостеприимность и отточенная вежливость.   
— Между прочим, нелегкий! — зачем-то сообщил Джаред, будто оправдывался. 

В конце концов, он приперся в отель ночью, кто знает, как тут принято. 

— Ваша комната на четвертом этаже. В мансарде.  
— Не подскажете, где лифт?   
— Не здесь, — мотнул головой портье. — В смысле, у нас нет лифта, я сожалею. Я помогу вам.

Он с прежней легкостью подхватил чемодан и направился по лестнице вверх, так что Джареду пришлось догонять, цепляясь за гладкие перила, отполированные годами чужих прикосновений. 

На четвертом этаже оказался всего один номер. Портье осторожно опустил чемодан на вытертую ковровую дорожку непонятного в полутьме цвета и вставил в замок массивный ключ с тяжелым деревянным брелоком в виде капли, с выжженными цифрами 3 и 6. 

— Ваша комната, мистер Падалеки. 

Портье распахнул дверь и пропустил Джареда вперед. Уже почти привычная темнота расступилась, когда за спиной щелкнул выключатель. 

— Во избежание ошибки, напомните мне, пожалуйста, ваши предпочтения. Вы не против жить под крышей? 

Голос ночного портье звучал в маленьком номере чуть иначе, чем внизу, у стойки. Глубже и как-то… интимнее. То, что таинственный портье занимался только Джаредом, не отвлекаясь на других постояльцев, то, что он так молниеносно сменил грубость на предупредительность, в конце концов, то, что Джаред сейчас находился в самом необычном и уютном номере за всю недолгую историю его путешествий по миру — все это дарило странное ощущение: словно они с портье одни во всем отеле. 

— Нет-нет, что вы, я совсем не против. Тут… здорово. 

Джаред был не в силах оторвать глаз от мягкого фиолетового покрывала на двуспальной кровати, от антикварных тумбочек с бронзовыми вензелями и фарфоровыми вставками на фасадах, от массивного платяного шкафа на львиных ногах, упиравшегося в скошенный потолок, от легкого золотистого тюля на окнах по двум сторонам номера. 

— Отдыхайте, мистер Падалеки. Если вы захотите посетить бар, просто спуститесь вниз.   
— Подождите! 

Джаред развернулся, сумотошно роясь в карманах в попытке найти непривычные кроны и дать портье на чай. 

— Не стоит беспокойства, мистер Падалеки, это ни к чему. Кстати, меня зовут Дженсен Эклз. Обращайтесь ко мне по любому вопросу. Можете позвонить. 

Джаред перевел взгляд туда, куда указывал мистер Эклз. На уголке массивного стола стоял древний дисковый телефон. 

— Наберите тройку, я отвечу. 

С этими словами портье удалился, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь. Чемодан он оставил в коридоре, ведущем в ванную. 

Половину ванной комнаты занимала огромная чугунная ванна на ножках-лапах, сияющая, вопреки ожиданиям, снежной белизной. Стены, правда, не ремонтировали, похоже, со дня постройки отеля. Джаред обвел носком ботинка белую восьмиугольную плитку на полу и треснувшую черную вставку рядом, царапнул пальцем викторианский голубой узор над белым бордюром, опоясывающим комнату, и ощутил, как усталость от перелета и блуждания по брусчатке отпускает с каждым вдохом. Покрытая сеткой мелких трещин керамика под пальцами была живой, прохладной и настоящей. 

Джаред наскоро принял душ, не удивляясь, впрочем, слабому напору воды, переоделся в джинсы и серый кашемировый свитер и уселся с ноутбуком на мягкое покрывало. И выругался в голос. Вайфая в номере не было. 

Держать возле уха массивную бронзовую трубку и крутить тугой диск было дико и интересно. Мистер Эклз ответил через пять гудков.

— Мистер Падалеки? Чем могу помочь?  
— Эм… Слушайте, у меня в номере нет вайфая. 

В трубке наступила тишина. 

— Алло? Эй? Вы меня слышите? Вайфай, здесь нет сети.  
— А должна быть? — уточнил портье, и Джаред словно бы опять вернулся к дверям отеля «Злата куна», куда его не хотел пускать хамоватый парень с медовыми волосами и глазами неназванного цвета.   
— Знаете… Вы… Я сейчас спущусь!

Джаред слишком сильно грохнул недовольно звякнувшей трубкой о рычаг. 

Портье дожидался у у стойки. Увидев Джареда, он вежливо улыбнулся и выжидательно уставился на него. 

— Слушайте, мне нужен вайфай, — слегка неуверенно начал Джаред. Вид портье его охладил. — Когда я бронировал отель, первым делом поставил фильтр на наличие вайфая. Я приехал сюда на три недели, у меня в Праге курс обучения, и еще мне надо работать. Мне просто необходим интернет!   
— Мистер Падалеки, я понимаю ваше возмущение. Очень вероятна какая-то ошибка. Но в «Злате куне» нет вайфая в номерах.   
— Так, во сколько приходит управляющий? Мне нужно поговорить с ним завтра же с утра.   
— Вы уже говорите, мистер Падалеки, — чуть склонил голову портье.  
— В смысле?  
— Я управляющий. И по совместительству хозяин этого отеля. Что вы хотели мне сказать?

Джаред потер лоб, чтобы взять хотя бы крошечную паузу на подумать. Что тут вообще происходит?! Владелец отеля собственной персоной обслуживает за стойкой посетителей? 

Мистер Эклз всем своим видом выражал внимательное ожидание. 

— Вы точно издеваетесь. Мне все равно, кто вы, я же только что сказал — мне нужен вайфай в номере!  
— К сожалению, в «Златой Куне» нет вайфая, — учтиво повторил портье… в смысле… управляющий. Короче, Эклз. 

Разговор пошел по кругу. 

— Так. Хорошо. И что вы мне предлагаете? Съехать?  
— Вы хотите съехать?   
— Я хочу доступ в интернет!  
— Я могу утром организовать для вас вайфай на первом этаже. Сеть будет в баре и в холле. Но, боюсь, до вашего номера не добьет. Вас устроит такой вариант?  
— Нет, — упрямо мотнул головой Джаред.  
— Вы хотите съехать? 

Джаред взвыл.

— Да что с вами не так?! Зачем было указывать наличие вайфая, если у вас его нет? Зачем выгонять постояльцев, вместо того чтобы обеспечить заявленные условия проживания? Меня все здесь устраивает, кроме вайфая, я не собираюсь съезжать!  
— Пойдемте, — вдруг сказал мистер Эклз. 

Он прошел мимо Джареда через холл и скрылся за дверью бара. Ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. 

Бар оказался небольшим, но очень уютным. Здесь тоже не было ни души, и Джаред даже достал из кармана телефон, чтобы проверить время. Надо же, в час ночи в чешских отелях уже все спят? Хотя на дворе — самый конец октября, вряд ли в Праге много туристов. 

— Присаживайтесь, — предложил Эклз и кивнул на высокий барный стул. 

Сам он обошел стойку, снял галстук, засучил рукава белой рубашки, провел пятерней по волосам, взъерошивая их, и достал из холодильника апельсин. Апельсин он нарезал дольками и посыпал сверху какой-то приправой — корицей, судя по запаху. А затем, обернувшись к ряду бутылок, выбрал одну, ярко-зеленую. Выставил на стойку две рюмки и разлил алкоголь, оказавшийся янтарно-желтого цвета. 

— Это Бехеровка. Ликер. Не бойтесь. Пейте, Джаред. Я могу вас так называть?  
— Знаю я, что такое Бехеровка. Читал, — буркнул Джаред и спохватился: — Да, конечно, ко мне можно по имени.   
— Отлично. С приездом, Джаред.

Хозяин отеля отсалютовал Джареду и запрокинул голову, разом опустошая рюмку. Джаред последовал его примеру и мгновенно закашлялся. 

— Закусите, будет легче. Непривычный вкус?   
— Да уж, — кивнул Джаред, жуя дольку апельсина. 

Апельсин смягчил горечь травяного ликера, и по телу разлилось расслабляющее тепло. 

— Производители держат рецепт Бехеровки в тайне. Только известно, что здесь смешано двадцать видов трав, настоянных на спирту и разбавленных карловарской водой.   
— Это все прекрасно, мистер Эклз…  
— Мы с вами пьем. Зовите меня Дженсен.  
— Ладно, Дженсен. Но что насчет сети?   
— Джаред, вы откуда приехали, если не секрет? Штаты? Техас?   
— Верно. Вы же видели мой паспорт.  
— В Европе бывали?   
— В Италии, недолго. Ездил во Флоренцию.  
— Тогда вы должны были заметить, что здесь все слегка иначе, чем в Америке. Здания очень старые, сложно тянуть провода, сквозь камень сигнал проходит плохо. Думаю, произошла серьезная ошибка. Здесь никогда не было вайфая в номерах, но я обещаю вам за то время, что вы будете гостем «Златы Куны», постараться что-то с этим сделать. Идет? 

Цвет зеленого чая? Цвет лаврового листа? Неуловимо. 

Как загипнотизированный, Джаред кивнул. 

Ладно, будет испытание. Чтобы отправить парочку писем и нагуглить информацию, можно и в холле посидеть. Или, скажем, здесь, в баре.

Джаред огляделся. Возле грубых деревянных столов стояли широкие скамьи и удобные на вид кресла. Свисающие на проводах лампы освещали каждый стол мягким светом. В баре пахло орехами, травами и апельсином — или это только отсюда, со стойки? 

Джаред протянул свою рюмку, намекая на вторую порцию. Вкус Бехеровки ему ужасно не понравился, но сочетание апельсина с корицей оказалось невероятно вкусным и свежим. Хотелось еще. 

— Вы обещали, — сказал он. 

И тут Дженсен улыбнулся. Впервые за их встречу этот ночной портье, менеджер, администратор, бармен и хозяин гостиницы «Злата куна» улыбнулся искренне и во весь рот. Вокруг глаз разбежались лучики морщинок, и Джаред понял, что Дженсен таки старше его. Красивые губы приоткрылись, обнажая белую улыбку, и Джареда повело. А потом Дженсен коснулся пальцами тыльной стороны ладони Джареда, лежащей на стойке, и кивнул:

— Помню и постараюсь. 

Вторая рюмка пошла легче, и привкус трав приятно осел на небе. 

 

***  
В чистой прозрачной стене плавало отражение безоблачного неба. Темные очки не спасали от слепящего солнца и миллиарда лучей, отраженных от стекол небоскреба. Дженсен вытер взмокший лоб о плечо и подергал страховочный трос. Рейми, висящий рядом, глянул на часы. Дженсен и без проверки времени знал — до начала операции оставалось двадцать пять секунд. 

— Слышь, Рейми, смотрел прогноз погоды на сегодня?   
— Решил завести светскую беседу, чувак? — Рейми попружинил, упираясь ногами в стальную опору под стеклом.   
— Ну так смотрел?   
— Мне было чем заняться.   
— Гулял по окрестностям? Первый раз в Дубае?   
— Сто два градуса, если тебе действительно интересно.   
— Ха, а по Цельсию? По Цельсию это тридцать девять!   
— Ну и чего?   
— Благоприятное совпадение. Тридцать девятый этаж, тридцать девять градусов. Все пройдет отлично. 

Рейми усмехнулся и снова глянул на часы. Да чего он парится? Четыре секунды еще. 

— Ты упоротый псих, ты в курсе? — заметил Рейми и слизал пот с верхней губы.   
— Значит, вы, ребята, мотаетесь по миру, залезаете в самые непролазные места, прыгаете с самых высоких зданий, транслируете свои похождения на весь ютуб, а псих теперь я?  
— Если мы все уйдем живыми и свободными после твоей операции, тогда и обсудим…  
— Готовность! — заорал Дженсен.

В наушнике зачастил Том:

— Джейкоб пошел! Мигель пошел! Рейми пошел! Мира пошла! Дженсен пошел! Я пошел! Й-и-ха-а-а! Не растеряйте камеры, чуваки!

Такого Дженсен еще не делал. Черт, да насколько он знал, такого — никто не делал. Разве что в четвертой «Миссии» с Крузом, но кино не в счет. Срываясь вниз с двухсотдвадцатиметрового небоскреба и слушая в ушах неприятный свист ветра, похожий на свист в спину мальчишек в школе, Дженсен ощущал чистый незамутненный восторг. Он не видел ребят из группы экстремалов и понимал, что сейчас стоит надеяться и молиться, чтобы все прошло по плану. Чтобы никто не сбился со счета этажей, чтобы Хишам оказался на позиции вовремя, чтобы сигнал сработал, в конце концов. Но азарт кипятил кровь, и горячий воздух Дубая казался самым свежим и чистым на свете. 

Напротив тридцать девятого этажа Дженсен завис и огляделся. Том, Рейми, Мира, Джейкоб и Мигель остановились рядом и теперь веселились вовсю, отталкиваясь пятками и прыгая по стене. Они снимали друг друга, и Дженсен натянул пониже трикотажную желтую маску. По договоренности он не должен был попасть в кадр, но если вдруг попадет, ничего страшного не случится. 

— Интересно, сколько понадобится времени полиции, чтобы понять, что мы не мойщики окон? — раздался голос Миры в наушнике.   
— Ну, насколько я вижу, внизу уже собирается народ, — ответил Дженсен. — Мы в любом случае идем по графику. Двухминутная готовность.   
— Прием, это Хишам. Я на позиции.   
— Приве-е-ет, Хишам! — вразнобой ответили экстремалы. 

Том в зеленой маске крутился на веревке, Мира, задрав свою фиолетовую маску на лоб, что-то писала на стекле маркером, Рейми выдувал огромные мыльные пузыри, такие же разноцветные, как и его радужная маска, Джейкоб и Мигель в красной и синей масках снимали друг друга и непотребно ржали. 

Дженсен подтянул на пальцах перчатки и достал из рюкзака ручной масляный стеклорез. Два стекла по двенадцать и восемь миллиметров, должен взять. На репетиции в номере Дженсена, где сейчас сидел на позиции Хишам в такой же, как у него, желтой маске, стеклорез отлично справился. Дженсен прикрепил к стеклу ручку на присоске, прикинул, где располагаются места креплений и слабые участки, и начал резать.

Ролик легко заскользил вдоль рамы. Секунды тикали в голове, вбрасывая в кровь адреналин. Сейчас Дженсен чувствовал себя так, будто покорял небоскреб, как альпинисты покоряют Эверест. Наверное, они ощущают то же самое: азарт, восторг, желание достичь недосягаемого. Сделать то, чего до тебя никто не делал. Стать первым. Лучшим! 

Дженсен поудобнее уперся ногами в край рамы и убрал стеклорез в рюкзак. 

— Прикройте, народ!   
— Да, готовы. Там уже целая толпа внизу! — восторженно проорал Том. 

Экстремалы устроили за спиной Дженсена целое шоу, катаясь на тросах, перепрыгивая друг через друга, распластываясь по стеклам. 

Воспользовавшись их прикрытием, Дженсен втолкнул внутрь стекло и в тот момент, когда его заслонил Джейкоб, впрыгнул в дыру и поставил стекло обратно. И крикнул, прячась в слепой зоне рядом с лестницей, прислоняясь спиной к стене под окном: 

— На счет раз — все прыгают. На счет два — Хишам!  
— Принято! — раздалось в наушнике на разные голоса. 

Теперь дело за глушилкой. Сработает как надо — и Дженсен выйдет из здания незамеченным на фоне общей паники и суеты, скроется между полицейских машин и машин скорой помощи. 

У этой группы, которая носила имя «Обогнать Робера», был свой канал на ютубе. Ребята копировали все известные восхождения француза Алена Робера, скалолаза и покорителя небоскребов. Повторяли и старались побить его рекорды. С самого высокого здания в мире — «Бурдж-Халифа», находящегося здесь, в Дубае, они тоже собирались прыгать, о чем и сообщили на своем канале. Сегодняшнее восхождение на двухсотдвадцатиметровый небоскреб — по местным меркам совсем крошку — по официальной версии должно было стать репетицией. 

Дженсену не нужен был «Бурдж-Халифа». Его заказ, прототип нового мощнейшего процессора, лежал в сейфе корейского бизнесмена, который снимал в их «крошечном» небоскребе на тридцать девятом этаже апартаменты для деловых встреч. 

Получив заказ, Дженсен двое суток крутил варианты и собирался ответить отказом. Не находилось никакой возможности попасть внутрь. Все двери апартаментов в проклятом небоскребе выходили на открытые террасы над гигантским лобби и простреливались десятками камер со всех сторон. Добавить охрану на этаже, замок с тройной системой защиты, включая биометрическую, датчики движения внутри — и уравнение не складывалось. У охранной системы имелась лишь одна слепая зона — прямоугольник метр на полтора прямо возле окна, который заслоняла лестница, ведущая на второй этаж. Добраться до этой зоны изнутри здания было нереально. А вот снаружи...

Дженсен не смог удержаться. Дело было даже не в деньгах — это был его Эверест. 

Часы, висевшие на стене в гостиной корейца, и часы на руке дружно отмеряли секунды. Отлично продуманная операция и идеальный путь отхода. Дженсен нажмет кнопку и в наушники ребят, парящих в свободном падении, пойдет оглушающий, дезориентирующий вой. В прыжке с такой высоты все зависит даже не от секунды — от долей секунд. Может, кто-то из них и справится, раскроет парашют, но большинство наверняка не успеет, и на площадке перед небоскребом окажется несколько мертвых тел. 

На фоне такой трагедии никому и в голову не придет следить за тем, что происходит в квартире на тридцать девятом этаже, никто не обратит внимания на выходящего из здания человека. 

Дженсен вынул наушник и установил большой палец на кнопке, впаянной в часы. И скомандовал в микрофон: 

— Раз! Хишам — два! 

Ребята отстегнули тросы и полетели вниз. Шестеро спрыгнули с крыши, шестеро окажутся внизу. Полиция Дубая уже наверняка на позиции, чтобы арестовать наглых американцев, возмутителей спокойствия. Ребята, летящие вниз, сейчас готовятся открыть свои разноцветные парашюты. Только не судьба. 

Перед глазами как наяву возникла картинка: Дженсен толкает стеклянные крутящиеся двери и оказывается на улице, в толпе. Ему нужно пройти мимо мертвых тел, лежащих на асфальте. Смуглая темноволосая Мира, раскинувшая руки так, словно к ним должны крепиться крылья. Изломанная спина лежащего ничком Тома. Пропитанная кровью разноцветная маска Рейми. Джейкоб. Мигель. И Хишам — мертвый парень, изображающий Дженсена. Умерший за Дженсена. Ради его наживы, ради его маленькой победы. Ради его персонального гребаного Эвереста. 

Отличный, идеальный план отхода. Свидетели убраны, и никто никогда не опознает Дженсена, не расскажет о нем полиции. 

Дженсен ощутил странное — это было как откат после дела, как адреналиновая тоска, усиленная во сто крат, не тягучая и плавно, неотвратимо парализующая, а острая, словно стальной шип в сердце. Дженсен испугался так, как не боялся никогда в жизни ни на одном, самом опасном и невозможном деле. 

Он осознал, что собирается совершить. 

Собирался. 

Время давно прошло, и парни с Мирой успели опуститься на землю и теперь, вероятно, отвлекали стражей порядка, а Дженсен все держал палец на кнопке. 

Он чуть не убил шестерых человек. Молодых ребят, среди которых была девушка. Ребят, которые взялись помогать ему не столько из-за денег, сколько из-за того же азарта, который заставлял Дженсена браться за самые безнадежные дела. Который принес ему славу лучшего вора в узких и очень богатых кругах. 

У него не было времени на самокопания. Требовалось немедленно собраться и отключить все датчики движения. 

Дженсен через силу снял палец с кнопки, достал планшет и выдохнул сквозь зубы, увидев время. Он опаздывал на двадцать секунд. Один за другим он отрубил датчики движения, вытащил из рюкзака свободное платье и никаб и быстро переоделся, а потом перестегнул на рюкзаке ремни, превращая его в объемную женскую сумку.

Вчера вечером мини-дрон с камерой вылетел из дыры в окне номера Дженсена, поднялся на тридцать девятый этаж и завис напротив гостиной корейца, засняв с отличного ракурса, как тот набирает код сейфа. Даже взламывать не пришлось.

Прототип лежал в простом металлическом чехле. Дженсен убрал его в потайной карман в туфле и спокойно вышел из номера, меняя на ходу осанку и походку. Никаб скрыл лицо, охранник у лифта вежливо проигнорировал женщину в традиционной — и дорогой — одежде. 

На улице царил бардак. Экстремалы в наручниках выкрикивали какие-то лозунги, и Мира — громче всех, пресса снимала, полиция пыталась разогнать толпу и прессу, и Дженсен без труда вышел из здания и, пройдя несколько кварталов, сел в неприметный подержанный Мицубиси. И направился прямиком в аэропорт. 

Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось открыть инстаграм группы «Обогнать Робера» и взглянуть на их наглые, улыбающиеся рожи. 

Передав прототип заказчику в туалете аэропорта, Дженсен отстучал на своей доске в Глубоком интернете: «Заказы больше не принимаю». 

 

***  
— Донателла, я не понимаю, — со вдохом сказал Джаред, забирая сложенный мольберт у высокой дородной итальянки и расставляя его напротив огромного окна в квартире-студии. — Я плохо выполнил задание?   
— О, нет, мальчик, ты хороший, очень хороший мастер, — ответила Донателла и подтянула лямки своего заляпанного глиной и красками джинсового комбинезона. — Но будешь еще лучше! Ты же приехал учиться у Донателлы, верно?  
— Конечно. Только я не понял, зачем мне самому рисовать эскизы. В мастерской, с которой я работал, были художники и наборщики. Художники создавали эскизы на картоне, а наборщики выкладывали мозаику. 

Донателла поцокала языком и тряхнула копной кудрявых волос с проседью, торчащих в форме шара вокруг ее головы. 

— Картоны — это удобно. Чужой рисунок ты можешь превратить в мозаику. Картоны — это твой сценарий. А ты — актер, ты можешь сыграть одну пьесу по-разному. Можешь преобразить рисунок в новую форму. Ты художник. Можешь поднять или принизить любой эскиз, — Донателла сопровождала свои слова активной жестикуляцией, так что Джаред в который раз удивился, как ей удается не свернуть ничего в мастерской, не задеть ни одной заготовки, не разбить ни одной из многочисленных прозрачных банок, наполненных ракушками, кусочками смальты, стекла, разноцветных камней. 

Донателла развернула мольберт Джареда так, чтобы на тот попадал весь возможный свет из окна, и продолжила:

— Но если ты рисуешь сам, то узнаешь про мозаику все. Если ты сам выплавляешь смальту, если сам колешь камень, ты знаешь, как материал оживить, как его ранить, как убить. Мальчик, чтобы стать хорошим мозаичистом, тебе нужно пройти все этапы. Ты ведь за этим сюда приехал? 

Джаред кивнул. 

— Учись у Донателлы, и в твоей Америке ты станешь лучшим мастером по мозаике! 

Итальянка улыбнулась во все зубы, и Джаред не смог удержаться от ответной улыбки. 

Он до сих пор смутно понимал, как так вышло, что Донателла покинула Флоренцию, где у нее были мастерская, школа и ученики, приезжающие из разных уголков мира. Удивительно, что она решилась сменить страну, даже выйдя замуж за невысокого, тихого чеха, младше ее лет на десять. Судя по букетам мелких садовых роз, которые муж Донателлы, Лукаш, каждый день приносил к ней в мастерскую вместе с обедом в большой корзине, он очень любил свою шумную, яркую, увлеченную, влюбленную в искусство мозаики жену. 

Пока Джаред гипнотизировал пустой лист и пытался придумать, что же нарисовать, мысли сами собой потекли по привычному руслу, в отель «Злата куна», к его загадочному управляющему. Джаред жил в отеле уже пять дней и за все это время так и не смог понять, есть ли в «Злате куне» еще постояльцы. Вечером в баре появлялись какие-то странные личности, в основном мужчины. Хозяин всегда обслуживал их лично, словно бы бармена в отеле и не существовало, так же как не было в штате портье и администратора. Когда Джареду уже начало казаться, что и номера Дженсен Эклз убирает собственноручно, он встретил горничную, спускающуюся по лестнице с салфетками и чистящим средством в руках. 

Завтрак Джареду подавали в том же баре. В первое же утро в «Злате куне» Дженсен Эклз постучался к нему в номер в восемь — вообще не спал, что ли? — и сказал:

— Мистер Падалеки, стол накрыт.

Видимо, хозяин считал, что обращаться друг к другу по имени можно, только когда они вместе пьют. 

В баре Джареда ждал кофейник с отличным кофе, молочник, стакан апельсинового сока. На блюде под сервировочной крышкой скрывался красивый пухлый омлет с помидорами, рядом стояла корзина с разными видами хлеба. Хозяина не было видно. 

Все пять дней начинались одинаково. Дженсен стучался в номер, сообщал через дверь, что завтрак готов, и, спустившись в бар, Джаред обнаруживал накрытый стол — всегда один и тот же, напротив барной стойки. 

Дженсен не обманул: интернет появился первым же утром в баре и в холле. После занятий в мастерской Донателлы Джаред шел в отель, смывал с себя глину, затирку и краски и спускался с ноутбуком в бар. Он пил необыкновенно вкусное пиво и серфил в интернете новости, переписывался с клиентами и чертил проекты дизайнов интерьера для новых заказчиков. Иногда Дженсен стоял за стойкой и протирал стаканы — вылитый бармен. Иногда он подсаживался за столики к своим гостям, и они переговаривались в полутьме неслышно, склонив головы над какими-то планами. 

Ключи от номера Дженсен всегда отдавал на стойке сам, и сам же принимал их утром, когда Джаред уходил в мастерскую. 

Хозяин отеля «Злата куна» точно не был чехом, но даже знакомый техасский акцент не давал никакой уверенности в том, что мистер Эклз — американец. Было в нем нечто непонятное, как будто это не он принадлежал какому-то месту, а любое место, где он находился в данную секунду, автоматически начинало принадлежать ему. Человек мира, человек без дома, человек с домом размером с весь земной шар. 

Джаред не мог прекратить о нем думать ни днем, ни ночью, ни во время завтраков, ни во время работы. Он придавал нужную форму смальте с помощью зубила или молотка, а сам перебирал в голове: цвет мокрого алоэ? Газовый зеленый? 

Когда Джаред очнулся, на эскизе оказался большой камень, на камне примостилась куница. Оставалось добавить золотисто-охристого цвета шкурке, чтобы она ожила и опасливо зыркнула на Джареда темными глазками-бусинами.

На заднем плане так и просился лес, свежий весенний, со всеми оттенками зеленого. Донателла заглянула через плечо и всплеснула руками:

— Belissimo! Замечательный зверь. Будет интересно делать переходы цвета. 

Джаред достал палитру и начал смешивать краски, перебирая в голове, как мантру: цвет Нила? Аккадский зеленый? 

— Завтра не приходи, — велела Донателла. — Мы с мужем уезжаем на день в Чески-Крумлов. Мое задание — погуляй по городу, наберись вдохновения. Смотри, дыши и слушай, мальчик. И брось ты эти свои навигаторы новомодные. Возьми в отеле карту, ощути пространство. 

Мысль показалась интересной. Джаред так увлекся, что закончил картон, только когда совсем стемнело, а рисовать при электрическом свете Донателла не позволила. 

Обычно Джаред возвращался из мастерской на трамвае, через Влтаву по мосту Легии, но сегодня решил пройтись пешком — по набережной до Карлова моста, откуда уже было рукой подать до Старого города. 

Ветер с реки срывал с деревьев оранжевые, бордовые и бурые листья, дул в уши, и Джаред накинул капюшон бежевой толстовки. Шарф он забыл в мастерской и теперь ежился от пронизывающего осеннего ветра. Ощутимо холодало. 

В сумерках, в свете уличных старинных фонарей, Карлов мост показался мистическим местом. Темные фигуры, слегка размытые туманом с реки, словно бы двигались — величественные хозяева города. Главные чешские святые, казалось, знают про Джареда все. Знают обо всех его ошибках и неудачах, о явных и тайных желаниях. 

Джаред притормозил, прежде чем сделать первый шаг на брусчатку моста. Там, на другой стороне реки, его ждал маленький безлюдный отель, набитый тайнами под завязку. Ждал медоволосый хозяин, меняющий личины по несколько раз на дню. 

Туристов и торговцев, должно быть, отпугнули ветер и туман, на Карловом мосту почти никого не было. Джаред шел медленно, вглядываясь в сумрачные лица статуй. Возле Яна Непомуцкого, мученика, которого король Вацлав IV утопил во Влтаве, Джаред остановился и коснулся бронзового барельефа на пьедестале (отполированного тысячами рук). Согласно поверью, статуя исполняла желания, но Джаред не смог придумать, чего же такого важного он мог бы попросить.

Он хотел, чтобы в один из вечеров Дженсен вышел из-за барной стойки, присел на скамью за столом Джареда и спросил, что он рисует. Спросил, чем занимается. Чтобы повторился тот странный вечер в день приезда, когда Дженсен кормил его апельсинами с корицей, наливал невкусную Бехеровку и улыбался только Джареду. Но такое просить у святого было стыдно. 

Оказавшись в Старом городе, Джаред прошел мимо барочного храма, Церкви Святого Николая и, повинуясь порыву, купил несколько ароматических свечей у замерзшего уличного торговца на Малостранской площади. Только подходя к отелю, он сообразил, что приобрел свечи с запахом корицы и апельсина. 

Дженсена за стойкой портье не оказалось. Джаред давно хотел вычислить по количеству ключей на доске, сколько же свободных номеров в отеле — но при взгляде на Дженсена план бесследно вылетал из головы. Однако и его отсутствие не помогло: на доске за стойкой висел один-единственный ключ — от номера Джареда. Можно было бы перегнуться через стойку, взять ключ и отправиться в номер, но Донателла велела гулять с картой, а Джаред и правда совершил перелет на другой континент, чтобы учиться у этой удивительной женщины, так что он и не думал ослушаться ее указаний. 

Со стороны холла послышались грохот и громкий мужской голос. Кричали в баре. Джаред не смог разобрать язык, но на ум пришел арабский. Может, стоило спуститься за картой позже, но беспокойство и любопытство победили. 

Джаред прошел через холл, собираясь уже войти в бар, но тут разобрал спокойный голос мистера Эклза: 

— Закир, я понимаю твое огорчение, но прошу вести себя прилично. Здесь постояльцы. Не вынуждай меня повторять дважды. Мой ответ не изменится.   
— Мне насрать на твоих постояльцев, Эклз! Я приехал по делу, и не уеду без твоего согласия! — ответил собеседник по-английски с тяжелым акцентом.   
— Моего согласия не будет, Закир. Ты знаешь условия. Я помогу, но не стану принимать участия. Если такой расклад тебе не подходит, мне жаль, что ты зря потратил время. 

Джаред услышал непонятную ругань, и из бара вышел смуглый худой человек в темных очках и кожаной куртке. 

— Мы еще не закончили! — прорычал он и тут увидел Джареда. И уставился прямо на него.   
— Здравствуйте, я ищу управляющего, мне нужен ключ. Он в баре? — спросил Джаред, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить впечатление от того, что он стоял тут и явно подслушивал.

Человек не ответил, развернулся и вышел из отеля, попытавшись громко хлопнуть дверью — не удачно. Дверь за ним закрылась плавно и медленно.

— Мистер Падалеки! — раздался из бара голос Дженсена. — Прошу прощения, подождите меня у стойки, я сейчас подойду.   
— Конечно! — крикнул в ответ Джаред и не удержался, заглянул в бар. 

Мистер Эклз подметал осколки бутылки с пола. 

Он подошел к стойке довольно скоро, на ходу надевая фиолетовый галстук, и ключ Джареду передал с теми же предупредительной вежливостью и отстраненностью, с которыми делал это всегда. 

— Дженсен… э… мистер Эклз, у вас есть карта города? Мне завтра нужно совершить пешую прогулку по Праге, а навигатором пользоваться запрещено. 

Это был пробный мяч, который Дженсен должен был поймать. Он, хотя бы из вежливости, должен был поинтересоваться, кто же дал Джареду такое задание и какие у него планы. Завяжется непринужденная беседа, и, возможно, Джаред сможет спросить, что за человек вышел только что из «Златы куны». Конечно, Дженсен не ответит, но хоть как-то ему придется объяснить неприятный разговор, которому стал свидетелем Джаред.

— Да, пожалуйста, вот карта, мистер Падалеки. Приятной прогулки. 

Черт. 

— А… э… а может, вы посоветуете что-нибудь? Я не успел осмотреть город, с чего мне начать?   
— Вы в Праге пять дней и до сих пор не видели город? — с ноткой прохладного удивления поинтересовался Дженсен.   
— Работал, — буркнул Джаред.

И с чего он вообще должен оправдываться? Джаред схватил со стойки ключ и рванул вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньку. К черту. И нечего сидеть постоянно в этом отеле, можно сходить погулять по ночному городу или зайти в любой другой пражский бар! 

— Могу составить компанию в осмотре достопримечательностей, Джаред. У меня завтра выходной. 

Джаред чуть не споткнулся и едва удержал равновесие. Он спустился на несколько ступеней, оказавшись над стойкой портье, и перегнулся через гладкие перила. 

— Что?  
— Вы не расслышали? Могу завтра показать вам город. 

Джаред приоткрыл рот, не зная, что сказать. В голове закрутилось уже привычное: цвет зеленого опала? Нефритовый лайм? 

— Вот и отлично. Сможем отправиться на прогулку после завтрака, — так, словно Джаред каким-то образом умудрился беззвучно донести свой ответ, сообщил мистер Эклз и отвернулся к своему компьютеру. 

В комнате Джаред подошел к одному из окон, отодвинул золотистый тюль и оглядел черепичные крыши домов, днем — красные, и серо-коричневые в полумраке вечернего города. Если так подумать, Джаред знал ответ, он знал, почему все время пребывания в Праге перемещался по одному маршруту, отель — мастерская. Было страшно заблудиться, провалиться в какую-то очередную волшебную дыру, заплутать на узких улочках, не суметь договориться с местными, которые жили по своим правилам, и деньги, казалось, волновали их в последнюю очередь. 

И еще. Джаред точно знал, что ему понравится туристический город. Только его влекла совсем другая Прага — скрытая от посторонних глаз, прячущая все самое интересное в крошечных местечковых барах в глубине дворов. 

Джаред приглушил свет, зажег сразу две свечи с запахами корицы и апельсина и бухнулся на мягкое фиолетовое покрывало, уставившись в скошенный потолок. Сейчас он будто плыл на лодке по Влтаве, и женский голос, поющий на чешском, доносившийся из одного ресторанчика через двор от отеля, сопровождал его в путешествии к завтрашнему дню. Когда неуловимый, невозможный Дженсен Эклз с глазами неназванного цвета поделится с Джаредом своим городом. Городом, который Дженсен взял себе. 

 

***  
Дзынь. Дзы-ынь. Дз-з-зы-ынь. 

Джош бил вилкой по бокалу в надежде привлечь внимание гостей. Он бил и бил, и у Дженсена так сильно зазвенело в голове, что он не удержался и громко сказал, перекрикивая разговоры за длинным столом: 

— Минуточку внимания! Мой брат, Джошуа, уже добрых пять минут пытается нам всем что-то сказать.

Гости наконец обратили на Джоша внимание, но вместо благодарности Дженсен получил от старшего брата взгляд, полный презрения и плохо скрываемой ненависти. 

— Я хотел бы произнести тост в честь моего потрясающего отца. 

Ну конечно. Не в покер же всем предлагать сыграть. Хотя на месте гостей Дженсен бы согласился, все шансы на выигрыш: в покере Джош был так же плох, как и в лести. 

Брат обернулся к сидящему рядом с ним отцу и завел свою волынку. Он говорил, как ему повезло, что отец, светило микрохирургии, помог ему найти свое место в жизни. Рисовал пасторальные картинки своего детства. Вворачивал словечки типа «мудрый», «понимающий», «терпеливый», не имеющие к отцу никакого отношения. 

В очередной раз подумалось: как же так вышло, что их с Джошем отец умудряется проводить сложнейшие операции на человеческих органах, требующие невыразимого терпения и внимания, тогда как в обычной жизни он — один из самых вспыльчивых и непримиримых людей, которые встречались Дженсену. А уж тех, кто не умеет и не желает держать себя в руках, Дженсен повидал достаточно. 

Вероятно, отец с матерью теперь ждали тоста от младшего, не такого успешного сына. Только Дженсен понятия не имел, за что может поблагодарить отца в его шестидесятилетний юбилей. В отличие от брата, семейное дело и копание в человеческих телах совершенно его не привлекали. Ему нравилось покорять себе предметы, особенно те, которые что-то скрывают внутри себя или не дают пройти к интересному. Только рассказ об успешной карьере вора на семейном празднике вряд ли будет оценен по достоинству. 

— Дорогой, — улыбаясь сидящему через стол офтальмологу из больницы отца, тихо сказала мама сквозь зубы. — Порадуй папу, следующий тост твой.   
— Уверена, что это хорошая идея? — искренне спросил Дженсен, подливая матери шампанского. 

Она обернулась на него резко, заметалась взглядом по лицу, словно изо всех сил пыталась влезть в голову, узнать, не задумал ли ее сын какую-нибудь гадость, не будет ли сейчас неловкости или, того хуже, скандала. 

— Дженсен, пойдем-ка поговорим, — позвал отец. 

Ничего хорошего это не предвещало. 

Возле входа в ресторан то и дело останавливались дорогие машины. Швейцар в безупречном красно-сером мундире открывал двери именитым гостям. Здесь бывали даже звезды разной величины, из тех, кто держал дом или квартиру в Остине. 

Отец достал пачку «Американ Спирит» и закурил, жадно втягивая дым. Мать так и не смогла избавить его от этой привычки. 

Дженсен стоял рядом и мерз под снегом в одном пиджаке. Снежинки оседали на волосах Алана Эклза, добавляя им седины. От нечего делать Дженсен начал рассматривать опоры козырька ресторана, прикидывая, можно ли по ним забраться на навес и оттуда попасть на балкон второго этажа? По всем прикидкам получалось — можно. И быстро — швейцар не успеет добежать, хотя успеет вызвать охрану. 

Пройтись по перилам балкона, балансируя руками, подпрыгнуть, встать на плечи статуи богини свободы, маленькой копии той, что украшает здание Капитолия. Забраться на третий этаж…

— Ты помнишь мамину сестру, тетю Дебру? — спросил отец, приканчивая сигарету и щелчком отправляя окурок в специальную вазу при входе.   
— Ту, что живет в Праге? 

Отец кивнул. 

— Конечно. Я ездил к ней два года назад.   
— Вы поддерживали контакт?  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?   
— Поддерживали?   
— Да, я переписывался с ней, слал открытки из городов, где работал.  
— Где развлекался, занимаясь невнятными делами, ты хочешь сказать.

Дженсен прикусил язык. Больно. 

— Как тебе будет угодно. Да.  
— Она умерла.  
— Что?! Когда?   
— Три дня назад. Завтра похороны. Мама поедет.  
— Почему вы не сказали мне раньше?!  
— Спроси у своей матери, Дженсен.  
— И ты сообщаешь мне об этом вот так, посреди улицы, между тостами на своем юбилее?   
— А ты хотел бы специальное оглашение этой новости? Снять ресторан, поставить перед тобой коробку с одноразовыми салфетками, долго ходить вокруг да около…  
— Отец, не надо. Вот ради тети Дебры. Не надо сейчас.

Отец затянулся второй сигаретой и продолжил после паузы. 

— Помнишь отель, которым она управляла? «Серебряный хорек»?   
— «Злата куна». Да.  
— После вскрытия ее завещания оказалось, что она им владела. И даже завещала его своему родственнику.   
— Зачем ты мне об этом говоришь? Сейчас окажется, что я виноват в том, что не смог добиться такого расположения тетушки, чтобы она завещала свой отель в сердце Европы нашей семье?   
— Вообще-то ты смог. 

А нет, нифига. Ничего бы не вышло. Опоры, может, и выдержат, да навес прогнется, и до балкона не добраться. 

— Ты меня слушаешь, сын?   
— Что? Да. Конечно. Только не понимаю. Что я смог?   
— Дебра завещала отель тебе. 

Теперь стало жарко. Аж подмышки взмокли. 

— Думаю, ты должен его продать и вложиться в практику Джоша.   
— Дебру еще не похоронили, а ты уже делишь наследство?   
— Это будет доходный бизнес…  
— Мое наследство? 

Отец помолчал и с раздраженным вдохом ослабил узел галстука. 

— Я знаю, что все в своей жизни ты делаешь назло мне. Мы оба успешно играли в эту игру долгие годы. Ты назло мне бросаешь медшколу за полгода до выпуска — я притворяюсь, что принимаю твой выбор…  
— Принимаешь? Тот многолетний бойкот, который ты мне учинил — это, оказывается, принятие?   
— Ты назло мне начинаешь встречаться с мужчинами, зная, что я посещаю церковь и очень консервативен в вопросах семьи — я делаю вид, что не понимаю причин, побуждающих тебя к этому греху.  
— Мы будем разговаривать об этом? Снова? Такое нельзя сделать назло, ты же медик, черт побери! Ты должен понимать, как все работает.   
— И я отлично понимаю. Не перебивай меня, сын. В конце концов, сегодня все эти люди, и ты вроде как тоже, собрались здесь, чтобы выказать мне уважение.   
— Если ты планируешь в который раз говорить о том, что я делаю за закрытыми дверями с теми, с кем хочу…  
— Дослушай! — рявкнул отец. 

Уже привычно Дженсен до боли сжал челюсти, явственно ощущая, как скрипят зубы. Он не мог сейчас послать отца ко всем чертям хотя бы ради матери. 

Отец провел ладонью по волосам. Этот жест всегда означал, что он пытается взять себя в руки. Ладно, плюсик за попытку. Снежинки растаяли под его пальцами.

— Чем больших успехов добивался твой брат и чем больше я им гордился, тем ниже ты падал, заводя убогиезнакомства и зарабатывая каким угодно способом, кроме тех, о которых можно без зазрения совести рассказать в налоговой декларации. Давай хотя бы сегодня признаем — ты заигрался. Тебе двадцать восемь. Сколько можно порхать по жизни и пытаться насолить папочке? Повзрослей, твою мать!

Третья сигарета отправилась в угол плотно сжатого рта. 

— Ты не прав. Ты слишком большую роль выделяешь себе в анализе моих мотивов, — тихо сказал Дженсен и получил в ответ скептически задранную отцовскую бровь.   
— Послушай меня хотя бы раз. Инвестиция в клинику твоего брата — достойное и выигрышное вложение. Деньги не уйдут из семьи. У тебя будет доля в бизнесе. Твой брат получит возможность проявить все свои таланты. Подумай об этом.

Он, как всегда, пел сладко, подбирал правильные слова, рисовал идеальные варианты, видел будущее и всю картину в целом. А Дженсен думал только о том, что где-то в сердце Европы его ждет дух тети Дебры, ждет крошечный отель в центре Старого города. Ждет, чтобы Дженсен обрел наконец покой.

С тех пор как он перестал заниматься тем, что получалось лучше всего, его крыло ломкой. Адреналиновой тоской. За последние полгода он сменил примерно десять работ. Три недели подрабатывал в подпольном карточном клубе, наблюдая, как люди проигрывают дома, драгоценности, пенсионные накопления и деньги, отложенные на колледж для детей, и ни разу не сел за стол. Он был тренером по прыжкам с парашютом и всеми порами впитывал трясучку новичков перед их первым вылетом. Он принимал ставки для мелкого брокера, тусовался на ипподроме, смотрел, слушал, анализировал и не ставил. 

Он ни разу не нарушил данное себе в Дубае обещание, не взялся ни за одно дело, хотя предлагали, находили его, манили не деньгами, нет — вызовами, сложными задачками, идеями. Когда становилось совсем невмоготу, Дженсен представлял шестерых ребят, изломанных и окровавленных, на асфальте у подножия небоскреба. И тогда снова накатывал страх и ослаблял ломку. 

Тетя Дебра писала: «Ты талантлив, мой солнечный мальчик. Ты лучший в этой семье. В тебе есть огонь». Она выставляла в своих электронных письмах огромный шрифт, потому что у нее садилось зрение, но всегда отвечала очень быстро. «Твой огонь может сжечь тебя и дорогих тебе людей. А может обогреть многих. Не продолбай, золотце. Не смей пускать свой талант по пизде».

Она уважала крепкие словечки, тетя Дебра. Мать стеснялась своей старшей сводной сестры и, кажется, не очень ее любила. 

— Отец, я поеду в Прагу с мамой. Поговорю с нотариусом. Подумаю.  
— Никто не требует от тебя ответа прямо сейчас. Замерз, что ли? Вот хлюпик. Ну, пошли внутрь. 

Отца, похоже, грел его вечный внутренний гнев. 

 

***  
За пять дней в Праге Джаред привык просыпаться от стука в дверь. Привык слушать голос Дженсена Эклза. Привык еще в постели представлять вкусный запах кофе, который встречал его на первом этаже, уже у стойки портье, и обволакивал в баре. Поэтому громкий дребезжащий звон заставил его подскочить вверх и чуть не свалиться с кровати. 

Звонил допотопный телефон. Пришлось выползать из-под одеяла и шлепать босиком к столу. 

— Алло? Слушаю? — хрипло произнес в тяжелую трубку Джаред.   
— Доброе утро. Наша договоренность в силе?   
— Что? А. Да. Доброе утро, эм… мистер Эклз. — Ковер приятно покалывал голые стопы.   
— Дженсен, — поправил управляющий. — Мы же идем гулять. Верно?   
— Да. Да! Конечно. Сколько времени?  
— Уже девять. Жду тебя внизу. Позавтракаем и можно выдвигаться.  
— Конечно… да. Я сейчас, только в ванную...

Но Дженсен уже положил трубку. 

Когда Джаред спустился в бар, не успев даже толком расчесаться после душа и пытаясь усмирить сбитое от волнения и бега по лестнице дыхание, Дженсен уже сидел за его столом и невозмутимо пил кофе. 

Джаред плюхнулся напротив и снял сервировочную крышку с тарелки. Его ждал восхитительно мягкий даже на вид круассан с сыром, ветчиной и зеленью. 

— Кофе? — предложил Дженсен.  
— Да, пожалуйста. 

Дженсен налил Джареду в большую чашку кофе из кофейника, даже не спрашивая добавил молока и снял фольгу с маленькой одноразовой упаковки с медом. 

— Знаешь, что я пью кофе с медом? — почти не удивился Джаред. Дженсен в ответ просто улыбнулся.

Сейчас он совершенно не походил ни на того неприветливого хмурого незнакомца, который встретил Джареда в дверях «Златы куны» в первый день в Праге, ни на обходительного портье, ни на ловкого бармена, ни на серьезного хозяина отеля. Он с аппетитом ел свой круассан, слизывая с пальцев попавшее на них масло, жмурился, когда глотал черный горячий кофе, улыбался Джареду как старому знакомому, и от него такого кружилась голова. 

— Знаешь, я читал, что континентальные завтраки в Европе очень скромные, — сказал Джаред, с трудом отрывая взгляд от довольного, расслабленного Дженсена и принимаясь за еду, — но здесь невероятно вкусно. 

Дженсен чуть смущенно кивнул в ответ, мол, «пожалуйста», и поинтересовался, подливая себе кофе:

— А где ты ешь днем? Как тебе чешская кухня?   
— Днем мы обычно обедаем с Донателлой, это моя преподавательница, к которой я приехал на стажировку. Он водила меня в чешский ресторанчик на набережной… забыл название… там подавали такую огромную штуку… свиную ногу.   
— Вепрево колено, да. И как тебе?   
— Не осилил, — рассмеялся Джаред. — Но очень вкусно. Еще ел кнедлики. Вообще здесь везде ужасно здорово готовят, просто катастрофа. Всякие соусы...  
— А пробовал гермелин? А смаженый сыр?   
— Какой сыр?  
— Жареный. К пиву очень вкусно.  
— Нет, не пробовал.  
— А утопленников?   
— Боже, это что такое? — расхохотался Джаред.  
— Такая закуска. Я тебя вечером отведу, поужинаем. Не в туристическом ресторане, а в местном баре. Почувствуешь колорит. 

Джаред ощутил, как у него начинают пылать щеки. Дженсен только что сказал, что приглашает его на ужин! Значит, они будут вместе целый день. 

Ему ведь не кажется? Дженсен… заинтересован? Он же не просто вежливый хозяин маленького отеля, у которого появилось время развлечь постояльца? 

Джаред поерзал на скамье и как бы невзначай вытянул ногу под столом, касаясь кроссовком ботинка Дженсена. Тот ногу не убрал и даже лучше — переступил и плотно прижался стопой к стопе Джареда.

Пришлось пить кофе большими глотками, чтобы скрыть смущение и будоражащую радость, заставляющую краснеть. 

— Ты ведь художник, правда? — спросил Дженсен, снова наполняя чашку Джареда.   
— Да… ну. Не совсем. Сейчас я учусь на мозаичиста.   
— Ух ты! — изумился Дженсен, перегнулся через стол и потребовал: — Расскажи. Как это. Что ты делаешь?

В его глазах загорелся азарт, он смотрел на Джареда распахнутым, любопытным, даже требовательным взглядом и почти не моргал, словно боялся пропустить какие-то подробности. Джареду стало слегка неловко. 

— Я… ну… я только изучаю мастерство. Донателла учит меня рисовать эскизы, самому делать материал, из которого потом получится картина.  
— А из чего ты делаешь свои мозаики? Картины?   
— Из кусочков камня, смальты, стекла.   
— И где ты будешь применять свои знания? 

Дженсен забыл про свой кофе и остатки завтрака. Он тянулся через стол, смотрел внимательно, склонял голову к плечу на ответах Джареда. Джареду показалось, что его еще никогда не слушали с таким неподдельным интересом.

— Я могу работать с интерьерной мозаикой, украшать фасады зданий, создавать монументальные панно. А почему ты решил, что я художник? 

Дженсен рассмеялся, откинулся на спинку и взял свою чашку. 

— Это очень просто, Джаред. Твои руки. Когда ты заехал, у тебя под ногтями была зеленая краска. С тех пор у тебя постоянно разноцветные ногти и пальцы. 

Джаред расставил пальцы и взглянул на них. Точно же. Он так привык за годы учебы и работы, что уже и внимания не обращал, но некоторые составы паршиво отмывались, приходилось использовать растворители, кожа от этого пересыхала, и Джаред не заморачивался особо. 

Дженсен вдруг протянул руку и осторожно взял Джареда за кончики пальцев, провел по его ногтям едва касаясь. 

— Красивые руки человека, который создает красоту, — сказал он, и у Джареда сердце ухнуло куда-то в желудок. 

Он собрался что-нибудь ответить, но слова не шли — так и остался, глупый, с приоткрытым ртом. 

— Ну что, готов увидеть город? — спросил Дженсен, отпуская руку Джареда и поднимаясь на ноги. 

Джаред только кивнул. Дженсен собрал посуду, унес куда-то вглубь бара, на кухню, и вернулся, натягивая джинсовую куртку.

— Пошли?   
— Да. 

Вставая, Джаред зацепился за ножку скамьи и чуть не рухнул. Прекрасный гимн его неуклюжести. Как за целый день с Дженсеном не облажаться и не выставить себя идиотом? Риторический вопрос. 

От «Златы куны» Дженсен повел куда-то вверх узкими улочками, игнорируя проезжие дороги, метро и красные рогатые трамваи. Между Карловым мостом и Градчанами открывался изумительный вид на осеннюю Прагу. Оказалось, что крыши вовсе не красные, не все. Джаред завороженно разглядывал оранжевую черепицу, крыши цвета ржавчины, коричневые, терракотовые, цвета охры и бронзы. Все оттенки были теплыми, и откровенно красные тоже — гранатовый, тициановый, имбирный, цвет жженой сиены. 

Он записывал цвета в блокнот, сличал их со слегка пожухлой травой на газоне прямо под ними, где зеленые туи обрамляли клумбу, разбитую в виде расходящихся лучей. 

В мягком солнечном свете фигуры на Карловом мосту уже не выглядели такими тревожными и мрачными. Издалека они казались маленькими, просто прохожими, горожанами, вышедшими прогуляться вдоль Влтавы. 

Дженсен стоял рядом, засунув руки в карманы куртки, и терпеливо ждал, пока Джаред запишет все свои мысли и впечатления. Он не выглядел человеком, которого где-то поджидает серьезное дело, он явно наслаждался сам, разглядывая Прагу. 

Оказалось, что о городе он знает не так много, как Джаред предполагал. Дженсен, безусловно, изучил каждый переулок центра и Старого города, знал, во сколько открываются и закрываются музеи, рестораны, лавки, но саму историю каждого интересного здания, каждого собора он искал в википедии и зачитывал вслух со смартфона. 

— Ты давно живешь здесь, в Чехии? — спросил Джаред, когда они спускались по бесконечной лестнице, чтобы перейти на другую улицу и уже с нее подняться к старой императорской резиденции — Пражскому граду. 

Молчание длилось так долго, что Джаред уже решил — Дженсен не ответит. В конце лестницы он все же сказал: 

— Полтора года примерно.   
— О, так мало? А отель? Управляешь им сколько?   
— Столько же. Хочешь трдельник?   
— Что хочу?   
— Пошли. 

Дженсен устремился к небольшому фургончику, над которым висел макет огромной витой булки. 

— Трдло или трдельник. Из сладкого теста, сделан на открытом огне. Я угощаю. 

Дженсен на чешском заказал у продавца два трдельника — даже произнося это название про себя, Джаред ломал язык — и вручил посыпанный сахаром цилиндр из теста, завернутый в салфетку. 

— Пять дней в Праге и ни разу не попробовал трдельник, — упрекнул он и улыбнулся. 

Джаред откусил и, жуя и жмурясь, задрал голову к яркому небу. 

— Через пару дней похолодает. Наслаждайся, — заметил Дженсен, но не смог испортить Джареду настроение. 

Несмотря на то что хозяин отеля «Злата куна» очевидно не хотел ничего рассказывать о себе, Джаред был уверен, что все идет правильно. Ничего. Ему и самому не сложно отвечать на вопросы Дженсена о работе дизайнером интерьеров, об учебе, о поездке в Италию к Донателле, об идеях и заданиях, которые он выполнял у итальянки здесь, в Праге. 

Дженсен умел слушать. Он смотрел внимательно, концентрировался только на Джареде, задавал много вопросов, реагировал живо и страстно, спрашивал про то, как отливать стекло, как дробить смальту, о том, что Джареду хочется выложить из мозаики, о его мечтах, о его заказах. 

К тому моменту, как они дошли до Золотой улочки — «Злата уличка», поправил Дженсен — Джаред рассказал о себе все, что только возможно. Даже о семье, о сестре и брате, о родителях — налоговом бухгалтере и учительнице. Про Дженсена же он пока знал только то, что тот полтора года в Праге, владеет отелем, говорит на чешском и умеет слушать лучше всех людей на свете.

Цвет его глаз при дневном свете виделся чем-то средним между райским зеленым и фисташковым. 

— Вот, думаю, твоя Донателла имела в виду такую Прагу, — сказал Дженсен, широким жестом указывая Джареду на дома ремесленников по левой стороне Златы улички. 

В домиках, напоминавших жилища сказочных гномов, размещались лавки с сувенирами, картинами, ковкой, красками, выставки рыцарских доспехов, украшений и одежды. 

— Когда-то здесь жили стражники, охранявшие город, — заметил Дженсен. — А, говорят, что и алхимики, которые изготавливали для императора золото и эликсиры вечной молодости. Пройдись по лавкам, может, найдешь свой философский камень. 

Джареду не нужно было предлагать дважды. Пока Дженсен спокойно ждал его, он заглянул в каждый домик, накупил сувениров для родни, приобрел несколько упаковок красок и кистей, ткань для мольберта и холсты. Он трогал безделушки из глины, соломы, цветных камней и ковки, и даже такая ерунда, сделанная в нынешнем веке, заставляла дрожать пальцы от соприкосновения с древними, как земля, материалами. 

Несмотря на то что Дженсен забрал часть пакетов с покупками, в Пражский град Джаред вошел с кучей сумок в руках. 

***  
Мать занималась подготовкой к похоронам, не позволяя Дженсену помочь, и почти с ним не разговаривала. Она замолчала после встречи с нотариусом, который подтвердил, что тетя Дебра завещала «Злату куну» Дженсену.

Двое суток до похорон, Дженсен бродил по старому темному зданию, звеня ключами, отпирал номера — всего тридцать шесть на весь отель. Каждый отличался от предыдущего — никаких типовых обоев, типовых занавесок на окнах, одинаковых шкафов или тумбочек. Казалось, что интерьеры «Златы куны» собирались по барахолкам и антикварным магазинам. 

Тут были комнаты, оформленные в стиле шестидесятых, в оранжевых или салатовых тонах, с геометрическим рисунком на стенах и занавесках, обставленные простой надежной мебелью, с которой даже не облез лак. Были комнаты, похожие на летние дачные веранды, где господствовали белый цвет и дерево. Были и безликие комнаты с современной мебелью, какую можно встретить в любом отеле любой точки мира. 

Под скошенной крышей, в мансарде, располагалась самая удивительная комната.   
Дженсен провел в ней часа два: долго стоял у окна, глядя на каскад домиков с красными крышами, спускавшийся с холма к набережной, сидел за массивным столом, разглаживая ладонями потрескавшийся лак, валялся поверх фиолетового покрывала на широкой кровати, изучая надежные львиные ноги платяного шкафа.

Он остро жалел, что ему не хватило времени, что он бывал у тети Дебры наездами и совершенно ничего не успел о ней узнать. И впервые за месяцы без адреналина и работы, Дженсен, несмотря на печаль, чувствовал успокоение. Все эти вещи вокруг него, пережившие множество владельцев и гостей, просто достойно молчали, не подзуживая, не транслируя в мир: «Я дорогой и престижный диван, обладать мной — хороший тон, тебе все будут завидовать», или — «Я дешев и плохо сделан. Мне самому стыдно за то, что ты такой неудачник, раз купил меня». 

Именно этого, похоже, Дженсену и не хватало. Тишины. 

После похорон он сообщил матери, что не собирается возвращаться в Штаты в ближайшее время. Мать, отца и Джоша он не видел три месяца, когда к нему пришли в первый раз. 

Это был заказчик из Дубая. 

За три месяца в Праге Дженсен успел отвыкнуть от непредсказуемости любой секунды своей жизни. Здесь каждый его день походил на другой и в то же время неуловимоотличался, словно океан за иллюминатором опускающегося на дно батискафа. Утром Дженсен завтракал, общался с администратором отеля паном Курцем, семидесятипятилетним чехом, узнавая у него все нюансы отельного бизнеса, готовил для себя обед и изучал бумаги, оставленные тетей Деброй. Она хранила все в идеальном порядке, и скоро схема стала понятна. Обедать Дженсен ходил в местные кафе и столовые для своих, иногда забредал в туристические места, чтобы составить собственное впечатление о заведениях. Вечером он читал книги по менеджменту, изучал обязанности всех причастных к жизни такого сложного живого организма, как отель, принимающий посетителей со всего света. Дженсен планировал открыть «Злату куну» через пару месяцев, позвать обратно немногочисленный персонал, ушедший со смертью тети Дебры. 

Но однажды вечером, вернувшись из пивного ресторана, увидел высокого китайца Е Шина, ожидавшего в холле, в кресле под развесистым фикусом. 

— Вас было нелегко отыскать, мистер Эклз, — без улыбки заметил Е Шин, поднимаясь Дженсену навстречу и неотрывно глядя на него своими серо-голубыми глазами.  
— Так и было задумано, господин Е. Кофе?   
— Не откажусь. 

Пока Дженсен варил для Е Шина кофе, он готовил речь. О том, что не вернется, о том, что нет такого предложения, которым он соблазнится. Китаец его удивил. 

Он непринужденно уселся за стойку, а не за стол, сделал два глотка из маленькой чашки и сказал: 

— Я не собираюсь давать вам работу, мистер Эклз. 

И надолго замолчал. 

Дженсен выставил на стол блюдо с оплатками — фрукты под горячим шоколадом поверх круглых вафель, и пронаблюдал, как Е Шин с удовольствием оценивает десерт. Когда ни одной оплатки на блюде не осталось, китаец с достоинством вытер салфеткой рот и сказал: 

— Я хотел бы видеть вас в качестве моего консультанта. 

Вот так и вышло, что Дженсен не открыл отель для посетителей ни через два месяца, ни через год. Он все планировал, собирался, ждал нужного момента, но в «Злату куну» приезжали только затем, чтобы рассказать Дженсену об очередном деле и попросить его совета. Он придумывал схемы ограблений банков, корпораций и частных лиц, искал слабые места в системах защиты, расписывал сценарии преступлений, в которых не принимал участия. Как завязавший алкоголик, работающий в баре. Как бывший наркоман, фасующий героин. 

Как бы ни хотелось Дженсену продолжить дело тети Дебры, он понимал очень четко — и этому пониманию способствовали почти ежедневные кошмары, в которых уборщики мест преступлений и аварий засовывали в черные мешки тела Миры, Хишама, Джейкоба, Мигеля, Тома и Рейми: пока в «Злате куне» тусуется весь цвет преступного мира с разных континентов, постояльцам здесь не место. 

Чтобы обеспечить собственную безопасность — ведь рано или поздно кто-то из клиентов мог решить, что оставлять в живых консультанта вредно для бизнеса — Дженсен соорудил страховку. Все материалы по преступлениям он собирал в банковской ячейке и ежедневно настраивал почтового робота, отменяя отправку координат ячейки по адресам бюро расследований разных стран. Использовать компромат пока жив, Дженсен не мог — сел бы лет на двадцать. Зато теперь весь преступный мир пекся о его благополучии и о том, чтобы ему хватило здоровья ежедневно отменять рассылку. 

Больше года Дженсен наслаждался своей персональной тишиной и работой организатора преступлений, когда появился Закир — тупой, агрессивный и совершенно недальновидный. Дженсен работал с ним лишь раз — пять лет назад, в Лондоне, и тогда Закир был шавкой на побегушках своего босса. Теперь же он хотел подняться. Нашел собственного заказчика за спиной начальства и зубами вцепился в дело. 

К несчастью, дело ему подвернулось в Праге, и Закир заявился к Дженсену с твердым намерением затащить того обратно в бизнес. 

— Ты хочешь украсть картину, Закир, которая будет в Праге проездом всего один день. Потом «Девушку с лилиями» везут в Германию, и вот для Дрезденской галереи я разработаю схему. Только меня самого на объекте не будет, и схему для Праги я тоже придумывать не стану. Прага — маленький город. На меня выйдут. Сам же знаешь первое правило: не работай в районе, где живешь.   
— Только Прага, брат, только Прага! — жарко шептал Закир, маниакально блестя глазами. — Я уже сообщил заказчику, что дело плевое и подрезать картину проще всего здесь.   
— Ты посветил клиента в детали плана? Ну ты и лох, Закир. Теперь боишься, что и твой богатей сочтет тебя лохом? Не собираюсь работать только потому, что ты слил заведомо бредовый план.   
— Ты ходишь по охуенно тонкому льду, парень, — прорычал Закир. — Соглашайся и не пизди. Думаешь, я не найду рычагов?   
— Хочешь прижать меня к стенке и вынудить тоже искать рычаги? Как думаешь, что случится, если я намекну твоему боссу, что ты хочешь сорваться? 

Дженсен откровенно веселился, глядя, как краснеет от гнева и унижения лицо Закира, проявляя белые старые шрамы на лбу и возле глаза.

— Думаешь, я пришел сюда, потому что ты у нас мозг всего преступного мира? Хрена с два! Ты просто удобно поселился. Американское гражданство, недвижимость в Чехии. Ты получишь приглашение на прием в посольство и вынесешь оттуда картину.   
— Тебе убеждения не позволяют осознать, что я этого не сделаю, или врожденная тупость? Предлагаю разойтись друзьями. Можешь искать свои рычаги до посинения, мои-то всегда у меня под рукой.

Неделю обиженный и злой араб ходил в «Злату куну», сидел молча в углу, пил шот за шотом, угрожающе разглядывая Дженсена, или подсаживался за стойку и страстно начинал расписывать все плюсы дела, легкость исполнения и размеры будущего гонорара. 

И порой, в дни особенно сильной ломки, противный голосок начинал нашептывать Дженсену: ничего не случится, если взять один заказ. Придумать и самому отработать план в Германии. 

Тогда, прямо посреди вечера, он извинялся перед остальными посетителями из тех, кто приехал специально к нему за консультацией с разных концов света, поднимался в номер под крышей и долго лежал, закрыв глаза, на мягком покрывале, слушая звуки Праги из открытого окна. 

Закир смирился и пропал через две недели. 

Чтобы появиться через месяц, сразу после того, как однажды ночью Дженсен открыл двери «Златы куны» для своего первого постояльца. 

 

***  
Подушечки пальцев приятно горели, чувствительные и стертые о сотни поверхностей домов, перил, постаментов статуй, деревянных дверей, покрытых облупленной краской, каменных стен костелов и храмов. Блокнот распух от быстрых заметок, от сочетаний цветов и фактур, природных, естественных и рукотворных. Донателла ничего не говорила про фотоаппарат, но Джаред все же снимал на телефон виды, здания, крыши, деревья, щелкал камни на мостовой, чугунные основы мостов. 

Дженсен оказался идеальным напарником в этом путешествии, не подавал никаких признаков усталости и скуки, с готовностью искал информацию обо всех местах, которые интересовали Джареда, расспрашивал местных на мягком шепчущем чешском и затем подробно переводил истории о домах и переулках, о церквях и кладбищах, статуях, названиях улиц и мостов. 

Трдельник оказался таким сытным и вкусным, что Джаред ощутил голод только вечером, когда начало смеркаться. Он даже не успел предложить Дженсену поужинать, как тот сам угадал: 

— Проголодался? Пойдем, есть одно место, туристов там не бывает. Тебе понравится. 

Они спустились из района Градчаны вниз с холма, но Джаред не смог бы сориентироваться, не смог бы точно сказать, в какой стороне осталась Влтава. Он просто шел рядом с Дженсеном, впитывая Прагу, слушая ее, разглядывая ее детали, стараясь охватить ее всю в целом, как монументальное полотно. Кусочки мозаики, собранные в великолепный древний город. 

Дженсен вывел их на улочку с названием Шмералово и через пять домов вдруг свернул на неприметную лесенку, ведущую вниз, в подвальное помещение. На тяжелой доске, имевшей вид куска палубы корабля, побывавшего в самых сумасшедших штормах, было написано белой краской: «Hospoda U Orliku».

— Трактир «У Орлику», — пояснил Дженсен. — У орла. 

Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к полутьме и разглядеть слабо освещенную стойку, заставленную большими банками с подозрительным содержимым, бочками с краниками и стопками круглых картонных подставок. За стойкой вели беседы мужчины и женщины, все разного возраста, но у Джареда возникло ощущение, что их объединяет нечто важное. Если бы в трактире было светлее, он записал бы в своем блокноте: рабочий народ отдыхает после трудового дня. 

Бармена, высокого грузного мужика лет пятидесяти в зеленой толстовке с капюшоном, которую тот, казалось, снял со своего сына, Дженсен знал. 

— Джаред, это Марик. Марик, это мой друг Джаред, — представил Дженсен их с барменом друг другу по-английски. 

Друг, не постоялец. Сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу и там забилось в предвкушении очередного волшебства. 

Марик поскреб шею, огладил ладонью лысину и, дергая завязки толстовки, что-то сказал по-чешски, глядя прямо на Джареда.

— Марик говорит, — пояснил Дженсен, — что его имя означает «воинственный мужчина», но ты можешь его не бояться. Он очень добрый, пока посетители пьют и платят за свою выпивку. 

Джаред поспешно закивал. 

Дженсен сделал заказ по-чешски, указав на одну из странного вида банок и похлопав по бочонку, а затем, ухватив Джареда за рукав и осторожно пробираясь между посетителями, провел его в дальний зал, где стоял длинный деревянный стол. В другом конце тесного зала пара завсегдатаев гоняла шары на потрепанном сукне бильярдного стола под свисающей на тяжелой цепи лампой без абажура. 

Усевшись на скамью, Джаред заметил, как Дженсен, устроившийся напротив, исподтишка оглядывает зал цепким взглядом. От сигаретного дыма слезились глаза, но это почему-то совсем не раздражало.

Марик, пыхтя и удерживая на весу поднос, пробрался к ним сквозь толпу и выставил на стол две литровые кружки темного пива, тарелку с кнедликами, большую миску с сосисками, от которых остро пахло маринадом, и крошечное блюдце. На блюдце плавал в масле круглый кусок сыра, посыпанный сверху специями. 

— Спасибо! — поблагодарил Джаред.   
— Декуи, — поправил Дженсен. — По-чешски.   
— Декуи, — повторил за ним Джаред, и Марик почему-то расхохотался громогласно и потрепал Джареда по плечу. 

Когда он ушел, Джаред ткнул вилкой одну из сосисок и спросил: 

— Что это с ней? Она выглядит малость несвежей.   
— О, не волнуйся. Это утопенцы.   
— Что?   
— Утопленники. Ну, будем? 

Дженсен поднял кружку с пивом и выжидательно взглянул на Джареда, улыбаясь уголками губ. 

Джаред отсалютовал ему, но Дженсен ударил о его кружку своей, так что пена из обеих подлетела брызгами вверх и перемешалась, упав обратно. 

Это было самое вкусное пиво, которое Джаред пробовал в жизни. Оно каким-то изумительным образом оказалось даже вкуснее, чем то, что Джаред пил вечерами в баре «Златы куны». 

— Маринованные сосиски. Только и всего. Попробуй, — велел Дженсен, указав на миску, и сам наколол сосиску на вилку и откусил половину.   
— А это что? — Джаред ковырнул ножом круглый сыр.  
— Гермелин. Марик готовит остро, но так вкусно, что язык откусишь. Сыр типа камамбера, такой делают только тут, в Чехии. Сверху чеснок, лук, острый перец, залит оливковым маслом. 

Джаред для храбрости сделал еще один глоток пива и подцепил сосику. Вкус оказался непривычным, как и все здесь, но удивительно правильным, кисловато-острым, подходящим этому месту, где после работы отдыхали обычные чехи, вели свои беседы, флиртовали, играли в бильярд, напивались после трудовой недели и, конечно, исправно платили за свое пиво Марику, чтобы он не превратился в воинственного мужчину. 

— «Злату куну» я получил в наследство, — вдруг сказал Дженсен, сделав большущий глоток пива и вытирая пену тыльной стороной руки. Жест, который Джаред не мог представить у вышколенного портье или ловкого насмешливого бармена.   
— Ух ты! Как в книге!  
— Да, почти как в книге, — улыбнулся Дженсен. — Я сам из Остина. Много чем занимался в жизни, теперь вот управляю отелем. 

Джаред даже забыл про гермелин и утопленников. Он почти лег на стол, чтобы быть к Дженсену как можно ближе и видеть в полутьме блеск его глаз — цвет абсента? Зеленого зефира? 

— Тебе нравится? Здесь, — спросил Джаред.  
— Где? — задрал брови Дженсен. — «У Орлику»? В отеле? В Праге? 

Джаред кивнул в ответ на каждый вопрос. Дженсен снова улыбнулся, так что стало тепло-тепло.

— Да. Да. И да. Здесь… спокойно.   
— Здесь красиво, — сказал Джаред.  
— Совсем другие люди, — подтвердил Дженсен.   
— Другие вещи.  
— Да! Да. Другие.   
— Тебе так было нужно? — на пробу спросил Джаред. — Чтобы были другие… вещи? 

Дженсен моргнул и крепко сжал пальцы на ручке кружки. Потом вскинул прямой взгляд и кивнул. И сменил тему резко, аж голова закружилась:

— Пей пиво, Джаред. Марик варит по семейному рецепту. Такого больше нигде в мире не найдешь. 

И Джаред пил. 

Гермелин горчил на языке, обжигал перцем, пощипывал солью, Дженсен не говорил больше о себе, но много смеялся, шутил над игроками в бильярд, склонившись к Джареду через стол, так что они почти сталкивались лбами, бил кружкой о кружку, придумывая все новые тосты: «За твою итальянку!», «За мою Золотую куницу!», «За твои фиолетовые пальцы!».

— За нас? — холодея от собственной смелости, предложил Джаред, когда Марик приволок им уже по третьей кружке. 

Дженсен наклонился так близко, что показалось — сейчас поцелует, прямо при всех, коснется губами, слизнет языком пряную соль. 

— За нас, Джаред. 

Щеки горели, пока Джаред жадно глотал пиво, стремясь унять жар и жажду. Похотливую, темную, как напиток в тяжелой кружке, густую. 

Дженсен вдруг взглянул на часы и подскочил на своей лавке, зашарил по карманам.

— Пошли. Не успеем. Тут несколько кварталов еще. Скорее, Джаред.

Он кинул на стол несколько банкнот, Джаред тоже полез в карман, стал оглядываться, чтобы найти Марика и спросить, сколько с них, но Дженсен торопил, тащил за рукав, махал рукой: 

— Все, все, не тормози, я расплатился, я угощаю, Джаред, пойдем, Джаред, скорее же, пропустим, ну! Пропустим!   
— Что? Дженсен, что пропустим, скажи? Куда мы?   
— Не забудь свои сумки с красками! Да шевелись же, давай, осторожно, не ударься, тут притолока. 

Наружу они выбрались суматошно и сразу почти побежали, непонятно куда, зачем и почему. Пока они выпивали «У Орлику», на улице совсем стемнело.

Дженсен вывел их на большую улицу и сразу запрыгнул в красный трамвай, уже отходивший от остановки. Джаред едва за ним успел. 

— Фух, все, теперь не опоздаем.   
— Ты скажешь, куда мы?   
— Увидишь. Не спрашивай.  
— Ладно. Да. Хорошо, Дженсен. Не буду. 

В трамвае было пусто, кроме них на сиденьях тряслась еще пара человек, но Джаред не видел никого, кроме Дженсена, взбудораженного, горячего. Их руки плотно соприкасались на поручне. Через несколько остановок Дженсен снова ухватил Джареда за рукав и потащил из трамвая.

— Погоди, мы не заплатили за проезд! — крикнул на ходу Джаред, но трамвай за спиной уже отходил от остановки.  
— Знаю, — рассмеялся Дженсен.

Джаред завертел головой. Они оказались в каком-то парке и теперь неслись через асфальтированную площадку к белым воротам здания, напоминающего старинный вокзал. 

Возле ворот оказалась стеклянная касса, и Дженсен сунул деньги в окошко, показав пальцами цифру два. Он глянул на часы, схватил билеты, и они снова побежали, сквозь ворота, мимо охранника, куда-то вниз по ступеням, к полукруглому амфитеатру под открытым небом. 

На скамейках сидели немногочисленные люди и явно ждали представления, но сцену в темноте Джаред не видел. 

— Пойдем, там место у самых фонтанов. Поближе, да?

Джареду только и оставалось, что кивать и пробираться между лавками за Дженсеном. Они уселись на первом ряду, и стоило Джареду опуститься на скамью, как заиграла музыка, заливая звуком все пространство странного театра. А впереди поднялись в небо столпы воды, подсвеченные радужным переливающимся светом. 

— Что это? — завороженно спросил Джаред.  
— Кржижиковы фонтаны, — склонившись к самому его уху, сообщил Дженсен. — Поющие фонтаны. Их еще в девятнадцатом веке построили. 

Что было дальше, Джаред не смог бы описать словами. На струях воды, как на экране, под классическую музыку проступили девушки в белых пачках. Они кружились, танцевали, летали, используя фонтан как сцену, и брызги вздымались, казалось, от их движений и прыжков. 

Дженсен поднес к самым глазам билет и сообщил: 

— Отлично. Чайковский. Лебединое озеро. Тут и современные программы есть, но тебе, я думаю, понравится эта.   
— Боже мой, — сказал Джаред.

И Дженсен положил ему на колено ладонь. Спокойно, уверенно, по-хозяйски. 

Показалось, что они с Дженсеном летят. Вперед, в лучи света, в потоки воды, бьющие вверх и падающие с неба, в сосредоточение музыки, в самую сердцевину истории умирающего лебедя. 

Представление длилось сорок минут, или час, или два, или всю ночь — Джаред не знал. Он был пьян, и счастлив, и загипнотизирован музыкой, теплом руки Дженсена, невозможностью происходящего.

Когда все кончилось, он так и остался сидеть, выпрямив спину и глядя опустевшим взглядом в темноту, где только что танцевали балерины и воздух с водой взбивался в разноцветную пену. 

— Ты совсем замерз, — сказал на ухо Дженсен, и Джаред вздрогнул всем телом.  
— Шарф… — голос охрип, связки не слушались. Джаред прочистил горло и повторил: — Шарф забыл у Донателлы. Дженсен. Спасибо.   
— Пойдем. Уже выгоняют. Последний трамвай упустим.

В ушах все еще звучал Чайковский, когда Дженсен затолкал Джареда в пустое и темное нутро вагона. Почему-то хотелось плакать. И смеяться. И целоваться, господи, как же хотелось целоваться. И до боли, до головокружения хотелось Дженсена. 

Надо только добраться до их улицы. До отеля. До номера. Сейчас Джаред был уверен — их с Дженсеном ночь только начинается. 

Последние сомнения и страх отступили, когда Джаред шел лабиринтом улочек, как в первый день в Праге, и слушал шаги Дженсена рядом. Он протянул руку и переплел пальцы с пальцами Дженсена, и от того, как естественно и легко это вышло, от того, с какой готовностью медоволосый хозяин отеля сжал руку Джареда в своей, потянуло подпрыгнуть и взлететь — над красными крышами, над спящим городом. 

Дженсен остановился через улицу от кованой решетки, ведущей в арку — волшебный туннель к «Злате куне». Облокотившись о решетку, их поджидал давешний араб, который вчера ссорился с Дженсеном.

Дженсен рывком выдернул свою руку, сгрузил Джареду его пакеты с сувенирами, красками и холстами и сухо произнес: 

— Спасибо за отличный вечер. Мне пора работать, мистер Падалеки. Приятных снов. 

Он перешел по брусчатке на другую сторону, толкнул решетку и скрылся в арке, даже не взглянув на араба. Араб оглядел Джареда цепким неприятным взглядом и неожиданно расплылся в довольной хищной ухмылке. И неспешным прогулочным шагом направился вслед за Дженсеном. 

Когда Джаред перебежал улочку и прошел через арку, толкнув тяжелую дверь, когда миновал дворик и подошел к стойке, ни Дженсена, ни араба видно не было. 

На стойке лежал ключ от номера Джареда. 

 

***  
Закир не стал бы стучать. Да и никто из бывших и будущих клиентов Дженсена не был настолько глуп, чтобы наводить шорох посреди сонной вечерней Праги. И все же в дверь, ведущую во двор «Златы куны», кто-то настойчиво колотил, несмотря на работающий звонок. 

Дженсен услышал стук случайно, он как раз выправлял ножку у лавки во дворике возле клумбы. Стоило сбегать за пистолетом в отель, но тут кто-то смелый и шумный нашел-таки звонок. Ладно. В конце концов, Дженсен всегда носил с собой нож. В случае опасности будет шанс защитить себя, хотя в ближнем бою он никогда не был хорош. Да и стрелял неважно. Никогда не требовалось.

Дженсен приоткрыл дверь ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть незваного гостя. И прикусил язык. 

Взъерошенный, рассерженный парень, стоявший перед ним, вызывал только одно желание: украсть. Забрать себе во что бы то ни стало. Высокий рост, красный шарф, небрежно намотанный вокруг шеи, горчичные вельветовые брюки, длинные пальцы, сжимающие ручку чемодана, на котором виднелись наклейки, говорящие о том, что незнакомец прилетел из Штатов сегодня днем — он был настолько другой, настолько не похож ни на кого, с кем Дженсен общался за последние годы и дома, и здесь, в Чехии, и во всех уголках мира, как будто просто привиделся, нарисовался призраком упущенных возможностей, возник, чтобы рассказать свою историю и перевернуть реальность. 

Никогда прежде Дженсену не хотелось забрать себе… людей. Вещи, деньги, механизмы, схемы — взломать, разгадать, вскрыть. Но не людей. 

И в дополнение ко всему происходящее явно было ошибкой. Не мог этот парень стучаться в дверь «Златы куны» так, словно имел на то полное право. Не мог с таким возмущенным упреком смотреть на Дженсена. Не мог терять концентрацию и завороженно разглядывать его лицо, блуждая расфокусированным взглядом, облизывать губы и приоткрывать рот, как будто приглашая к поцелую. 

Не мог, а значит — подстава. Проверка. Очередной финт. Не Закира, слишком изощренно для него, но кого-то другого.

— Вам чего? — грубо спросил Дженсен и обомлел, увидев искреннюю обиду в глазах парня. Что за актер мог бы такое сыграть? 

Все было слишком, слишком похоже на правду. Всего лишь неправильное название отеля и потому неверно нагугленный адрес, названный водителю такси. Всего лишь бестолковый американец, который сдуру не запросил информацию по своему отелю на родном языке. 

Его можно пробить. С возможностями Дженсена можно узнать о нем все, даже в какую младшую школу он ходил. Убрать при малейшей опасности. Избавиться сотней возможных способов. 

Поцеловать, черт. Притянуть к себе за дурацкий шарф, увидеть в распахнувшихся от неожиданности глазах желание. Искреннее, честное, как ни у кого во всем мире, в мире, который знал Дженсен. 

Дженсен прописывал каждую деталь, он режиссировал преступления, он знал, что в этом хорош. Только даже он не смог бы придумать зеленую краску на коротких, стесанных ногтях парня. Не смог бы просчитать собственное бешеное любопытство: узнать, что он рисует, увидеть его за работой. Слизать эту краску с длинных пальцев, прикусывая костяшки, облизывая неровные короткие ногти. 

Оглушающее вожделение сбивало с ног. Пришлось крепче вцепиться в торец двери. Телефон ночного гостя перекочевал в карман, и сразу стало спокойнее.

Он же в Праге. Тетя Дебра говорила — это слишком старый город, в нем слишком много и кошмаров, и чудес. Возможно, Джаред Падалеки, которого сегодня не дождется персонал совсем другого отеля под названием «Злата вага» — первый постоялец Дженсена. 

Еще тетя Дебра говорила: «Нельзя отказываться от чудес, мой золотой мальчик». Она много курила, материлась через слово, почти не общалась с семьей, похоронила двух мужей, не нажила детей и все же верила в волшебство. 

Дженсен постарался вспомнить основные правила ведения отельного бизнеса, сморгнул свой страх, сглотнул похоть и произнес: 

— Мистер Падалеки, добро пожаловать в «Злату куну». Надеюсь, сэр, ваше пребывание у нас будет приятным. Пройдите, пожалуйста, к стойке, вас сейчас зарегистрируют. 

Легко. Как прыгнуть с самого высокого небоскреба в Дубае без парашюта. 

Ночью Дженсен спал всего пару часов — магазины уже были закрыты, и, чтобы организовать постояльцу доступ в интернет, пришлось весь вечер искать на сетевых досках объявлений подержанный вайфай-роутер, ездить за ним и настраивать. Возле дверей «Теско» Дженсен оказался за пять минут до открытия и, пока тащил к отелю сумки, полные свежих овощей, выпечки, сыра и ветчины, никак не мог понять, какого ж хрена так нервничает. 

Вчера, выпив ликера, постоялец… Джаред стал необыкновенно расслабленным и мягким. Он не сводил с Дженсена восхищенных глаз, разглядывал его, склонив голову набок, как будто собирался нарисовать, улыбался чуть смущенно и неловко, и в его необычных, слегка раскосых глазах искрились неподдельная радость, искренняя заинтересованность и желание — такое честное и чистое, что было сложно держать при себе руки и не касаться его случайно и нарочно. 

Из Джареда Падалеки, с его мягким открытым взглядом, получился идеальный постоялец для номера под крышей. А еще тот номер находился максимально далеко от всех мест, где могли встретиться опасные клиенты Дженсена. 

Рутина отельных забот, вопреки ожиданиям, нравилась Дженсену невероятно. Теперь приходилось закупаться не только напитками и закусками для бара, но и обеспечивать Джареду завтраки, которые Дженсен готовил сам с поражавшим его самого удовольствием. За пять дней у Дженсена вошло в привычку вставать с восходом солнца, покупать в «Теско» свежую еду, стучаться в номер своего постояльца и приглашать его на завтрак. Каролина, горничная, работавшая в «Злате куне» при тете Дебре, приходила каждый день и убирала номер и бар. 

Вечером Джаред всегда усаживался в баре с ноутбуком, и Дженсен украдкой наблюдал, как он что-то увлеченно чертит или рисует стилусом на планшете, как тихо переговаривается по скайпу с клиентами, надев наушники так, что его волосы начинали торчать на макушке. Как пьет пиво, слизывая с верхней губы плотную пену, и бросает на Дженсена заинтересованные взгляды — в эти секунды он невозможно палился, зависал, откровенно плыл, прикрыв ресницы. Дженсен едва сдерживался, чтобы не сделать чего-то провокационного, вынудить парня шагнуть навстречу, перейти черту их отельных отношений. 

В итоге он сорвался сам. 

Это стоило того: предложить показать Джареду Прагу и увидеть, как он шевелит губами, подбирая слова, как неверяще смотрит и ошалело моргает, словно случилось чудо, как сдерживает радость. 

Дженсен велся на его такую непривычную в людях искренность сильнее, чем на его бесконечные ноги, идеальную задницу, обтянутую мягким вельветом, широкие плечи, узкую талию, которую хотелось заключить в кольцо рук, длинную спину, подвижные пальцы, вечно выпачканные краской… А, да что там врать себе — даже не следуя за фантазиями о своем постояльце, не представляя его голым и совсем открытым, при каждом взгляде на него было трудно справиться с темным возбуждением. 

А потом Джаред «увидел» Прагу. Он вдохнул ее всей грудью, так что даже у Дженсена заныли легкие, ощупал каждый камень, каждый кусок сыпучей штукатурки. Он трогал дома и перила, асфальт, деревья в скверах, даже желтые листья, покрывавшие сухим слоем витые скамейки. Казалось, и воздух Джаред пропускал сквозь пальцы, пробовал его температуру и вязкость. 

Зачесалась, запылала кожа — захотелось, чтобы Джаред так же тронул, коснулся шеи, щеки, попробовал Дженсена своими чуткими пальцами, мягкими губами. И когда он, уже на подходе к отелю, в полутьме улицы взял за руку — таким невинным, таким школьным жестом, Дженсен споткнулся, сбился с шага, задохнулся вдруг от непривычной нежности, небывалой, только в книжках описанной близости. 

Во взгляде Закира, слившегося с темнотой подворотни, выступившего под тусклый красноватый свет, который лился из зашторенного окна второго этажа, Дженсен прочитал свое поражение. У араба появился козырь. 

— Ну что ж, ты, конечно, долго ломался, но неделя у нас еще есть, — по-деловому начал Закир, закрывая дверь в комнату за стойкой портье, где жил Дженсен. Начал так, словно между ними все уже решено.   
— Я не участвую, — спокойно ответил Дженсен, уже понимая, что услышит в ответ на отказ. — Все еще не работаю в городе, в котором живу. Все еще считаю твою затею идиотской.

Закир проигнорировал возражения, словно их и не было. Плюхнулся на койку Дженсена, включил прикроватное бра и поправил за спиной подушку. Дженсену пришлось опуститься в кресло напротив кровати. 

— Придется поспешить, — продолжил Закир, вальяжно помахивая рукой, — но тут уж ты сам виноват, брат, ни к чему было посылать старого друга с отличным предложением.   
— Сколько раз мне нужно повторить, чтобы дошло?  
— До конца подачи заявок на участие в благотворительном приеме осталось два дня.  
— Закир, очнись. Я вышел.  
— Твой постоялец, — сказал Закир, наклоняясь вперед и лучезарно улыбаясь, словно получил долгожданный подарок. — Сколько раз ты вошел и вышел из него?   
— Ты неверно трактуешь наши отношения. Он скоро съедет, я его не знаю.  
— Я наблюдал за вами пару дней в твоем вшивом баре. Я видел вас на улице. Хочешь сделать ставку? «Рискнет ли Закир жизнью и здоровьем неизвестного ему америкашки, только чтобы проверить, насколько тот нужен человеку, который нужен Закиру?» Сколько поставишь?  
— Я не азартен.

Закир расхохотался. Это странным образом задело. Одно дело осознавать, что у тебя проблемы, и другое — понять, что опасные люди, с которыми ты не желаешь вести дела, тоже в курсе. 

— Если ты не азартен — значит, я предложил тебе недостаточно серьезный вызов. Только сейчас дело не в вызове. Мои ребята покрутятся вокруг твоего отельчика некоторое время. Узнаем, куда ходит твой длинный, пробьем его родных и близких. 

Пистолет в тумбочке. Но незаметно не достать. Если кинуться с ножом, Закир блокирует играючи, Дженсен видел его в деле. 

Араб резко отшвырнул подушку в сторону, рванул вперед, становясь похожим на голодного поджарого волка, и замер, почти касаясь своим длинным носом носа Дженсена. Его дыхание пахло сладкой дынной жвачкой.

— Мне посрать на твоего парня. Не усложняй жизнь ни мне, ни себе. Сделай работу, получи деньги и торчи в своей дыре, сколько влезет, еби свою дылду или давай ему в жопу — не моя забота. Но если сорвешься — то тебе и ему я забот точно прибавлю. 

Закир ухмыльнулся и расслабленной походкой вышел из комнаты, почесывая на ходу щетину. 

Волшебство все-таки обернулось кошмаром. 

 

***  
Джаред проснулся за час до того времени, когда его обычно будил Дженсен. Он не мог спать, все тело ломало предвкушением встречи. От вчерашних впечатлений пухла голова, и даже во сне Джаред сбивал подошвыо старинную брусчатку, вдыхал прохладный осенний воздух и крепко сжимал руку Дженсена. И не только это. 

От воспоминаний о том, что снилось, вспыхнули щеки. Рука сама поползла вниз, сжать твердый после слишком горячих снов член. Вечером Джаред удержался, не стал дрочить, выкрутил похолоднее воду в душе и решил, что дождется Дженсена. Он был уверен, что дождется. Ну и пусть тот сбежал, все же у хозяина отеля свои дела и серьезная работа. Но его рука на колене… Его целый день рядом с Джаредом. 

Нет, никаких сомнений. Все будет. И скоро, иначе Джаред просто свихнется. 

Джаред замычал в подушку и толкнулся в руку, представляя, что это Дженсен касается его, трогает, целует, шепчет на ухо неприличные глупости своим низким хрипловатым голосом, мягко водит губами по шее. 

Джаред проигрывал Дженсену воображаемому, как проиграл ему настоящему. 

Тереться об него всем телом, путаться пальцами в медовых волосах, шептать его имя, подчиняться его пальцам, его скорости, его уверенной таинственной силе… Джаред двигал бедрами, вбиваясь в кулак, заглушал стоны углом подушки. Взбесившееся воображение даже позволило услышать запах Дженсена, его свежий одеколон и легкость его дыхания. 

Оргазм догнал, копившийся со сна — мощный, сладкий, длинный. Подушка не давала дышать, и Джаред отпустил себя совсем, позволил себе стон облегчения. 

В ту секунду, когда последний спазм протряхнул тело, раздался короткий стук и голос Дженсена произнес: 

— Мистер Падалеки, завтрак подан. 

Джаред хотел было рвануть к двери, ухватить Дженсена за грудки, впиться в его губы долгожданным поцелуем, сорвать с него рубашку, прижать ладони к обнаженной коже. Но посреди его постели красовалось мокрое пятно, и спущенные до колен трусы стреноживали, да и обращение «Мистер Падалеки» охладило, запустило неприятные тревожные мурашки по позвоночнику.

Джаред поспешно принял душ, наскоро вытерся, натянул на влажную кожу футболку и джинсы и пустился бегом на первый этаж, словно опаздывал на самолет. 

Дженсена за стойкой портье не оказалось. Не было его и в баре. На привычном месте Джареда ожидали омлет с беконом и свежая выпечка под салфеткой. Пока Джаред завтракал, постоянно оглядываясь на вход в бар, его накрыло полным ощущением, что вот теперь он в «Злате куне» точно один. Впрочем, когда он, собравшись в мастерскую, спускался по лестнице, послышался какой-то звук в глубине за стойкой портье. Там размещалась маленькая неприметная комната, Джаред разглядел ее, когда два дня назад раздумывал, не забрать ли самому ключ. Может, именно там и жил хозяин отеля? 

Не решившись проверить, Джаред оставил ключ прямо на стойке и ушел к Донателле. 

Итальянка, смешно шевеля губами, прочла все записи Джареда, сделанные за время прогулки по Праге, шумно и очень благосклонно похвалила его и надолго застыла за спиной, разглядывая мозаику с куницей. Джаред уже выложил зверя, и теперь трудился над переходами зеленого на заднем плане. Донателла давала советы и не скупилась на комплименты чувству цвета Джареда. 

Джаред не заметил, как прошло время обеда. Ему не хотелось прерываться. Вчера Дженсен спрашивал, над чем он работает — надо поскорее закончить мозаику, сфотографировать и показать ему. Итальянка все же заставила съесть кусок лимонного пирога, принесенного мужем, и отпустила пораньше. 

В отель Джаред почти бежал, перескакивая через ступеньки на лестницах и срываясь вперед на перекрестках, как только светофоры включали зеленый. В шарфе стало жарко, и Джаред размотал его. Кисти шарфа били по ногам, мешали бегу. 

Дженсена он увидел сразу, как прошел через двор и распахнул дверь в «Злату куну». Тот стоял возле лестницы с папкой в руках и перебирал бумаги. В животе стало горячо, словно глотнул обжигающего глинтвейна. Джаред чувствовал себя пьяным. Показалось — сейчас все можно. Когда, если не сейчас? 

Он бегом преодолел маленький холл, выхватил папку из рук Дженсена, отшвырнув ее на стойку, положил пальцы ему на шею и наклонился к вожделенным губам. 

И почувствовал ощутимый удар в грудь. 

Дженсен жестко выставил руку, отодвинув от себя Джареда. Он смотрел пустым равнодушным взглядом, и на его лице не было ничего, кроме легкого недоумения с налетом неудовольствия. 

— Мистер Падалеки, прошу прощения. Я не завожу отношений с постояльцами. 

Джаред не смог бы потом сказать, сколько прошло времени. Скорее всего — пара секунд, но показалось, они застыли с Дженсеном в этом странном па на целую вечность. Жесткие пальцы мистера Эклза совсем не нежно касались груди, удерживая на расстоянии. Глаза, слишком светлые — словно яркий цвет разбавили белилами, смотрели бесстрастно и насквозь. Губы, которые хотелось целовать до умопомрачения, крепко сжимались, не выпуская больше ни звука. 

Джаред отошел на шаг. И еще на один. И еще. Медленно развернулся и начал подниматься по лестнице, тратя последние силы на то, чтобы держать спину прямой, а шаг — спокойным. 

— Тебе это не поможет, — раздался из-за спины чужой голос с восточным акцентом. 

Заворачивая на следующий пролет, Джаред краем глаза заметил внизу вчерашнего араба, развалившегося в кресле под фикусом. 

Отлично. 

Джареда отшили еще и при свидетелях. 

Мысли замерзли, двигались снулыми рыбами в голове, тычась тупо изнутри в череп, как в стенки аквариума. 

Ничего. 

Это ничего.

Не страшно. 

У Джареда и раньше бывали неудачи, он не обязан всем нравиться. 

Но ведь он нравился Дженсену, точно нравился! Тот так слушал, так смотрел, задавал столько вопросов. 

Простая вежливость. Джареду показалось. 

Это даже правильно. Это хорошо. У мистера Эклза есть принципы, и его работа — прежде всего. 

Но ведь работа не помешала ему провести с Джаредом целый день, показать ему город, отвести в свою любимую таверну, познакомить с Мариком. Заплатить за ужин. Так не делают владельцы отелей! Они не держатся за руку со своими гостями, не кладут ладонь на колено. 

Джаред сам виноват. Да. Просто ошибся. Этот отель… мистер Эклз почти ничего не рассказал о себе. А ведь можно было поинтересоваться его семьей, задать больше вопросов. Возможно, на все есть причина. 

Когда Джаред поднялся-таки на четвертый этаж, его скрутило от унижения и обиды. К черту все объяснения! К черту поиски оправданий. Он не идиот. Дженсен хотел его, это не придумать, такое не кажется! Хотел и грубо послал, ничего не объяснив, никак не смягчив отказ. 

И самым отвратительным сейчас было то, что Джаред, стремясь как можно скорее покинуть место своего позора, не взял ключ от номера. Можно ли испытать большее унижение? При мысли о том, чтобы вернуться на первый этаж, заболел желудок. 

На лестнице раздались шаги, и Джаред увидел горничную. Она подошла к нему, молча передала ключ, коротко улыбнулась и ушла. 

Мистер Эклз послал подчиненную. Сам не пошел. 

Пожалуй, сейчас Джаред был ему за это благодарен.

Весь оставшийся день Джаред просидел в комнате. Он не пошел ужинать, съел шоколадный батончик, который сунула ему пару дней назад Донателла, запил его водой из графина и ушел в работу. До ночи он успел закончить свой самый сложный и скучный заказ — дизайн офисного помещения одной мелкой строительной фирмы. Его завершение Джаред откладывал две недели. 

Залезая под одеяло, он вздрогнул, увидев чистую простыню, и тут же замотал головой, прогоняя острый приступ стыда — еще не хватало ощущать вину перед горничной. У нее такая работа, да. Не сам же мистер Эклз стирает его постельное белье, в прачечную отдает. Ну и все. Не думать. Главное — не думать. 

...Мысль четко оформилась ближе к утру. Джаред проворочался всю ночь, то проваливаясь в беспокойную дрему, то просыпаясь от жажды, от духоты, от шума за окном. Навязываться он не станет, он понимает с первого раза. Жить еще полторы недели в «Злате куне» и пытаться избегать мистера Эклза просто не получится, учитывая, что тот почти все в отеле делает сам. 

В семь тридцать Джаред уже стоял на первом этаже возле стойки и ждал мистера Эклза. 

Тот неожиданно появился не из комнаты со стороны стойки, не из бара, а из входной двери. В руках у него был пакет, из которого торчали пучки зелени, батон белого хлеба и горлышко молочной бутылки. 

При виде Джареда по его лицу пробежала тень, но, как и в первую встречу, он снова преобразился в профессионально-вежливого портье, оставил сумку под фикусом и прошел к стойке.

— Доброе утро, мистер Падалеки. Завтрак будет готов через сорок минут.   
— Благодарю вас, мистер Эклз, я сегодня обойдусь без завтрака. Хочу сообщить вам, что съезжаю. Вещи уже собраны. Понимаю, что своим внезапным отъездом доставляю неудобства, но если возможно получить деньги за оставшийся срок, было бы замечательно. Если это затруднительно, оставьте остаток суммы, я просто заберу паспорт. 

Мистер Эклз замер, задеревенел, глядя прямо на Джареда. Всего на секунду он потупил взгляд и шевельнул губами, словно хотел сказать что-то… что-то личное. Прервать этот спектакль. Показать себя, вернуть себя Джареду обратно. Но он только ответил: 

— Очень жаль, что вы уезжаете, мистер Падалеки. Вам не понравилось проживание в «Злате куне»?  
— О, нет, что вы, все было замечательно, хотя в номер вы мне интернет так и не провели. Я уезжаю по личным обстоятельствам. 

Мистер Эклз коротко кивнул и сказал: 

— Хорошо, я подготовлю ваш паспорт и оформлю выезд. Когда хотите забрать вещи?   
— Сегодня около шести вечера. Всего хорошего.   
— Всего хорошего, мистер Падалеки. Уверены, что не хотите позавтракать?   
— Нет, — махнул рукой Джаред уже от двери. 

Оставаться в «Злате куне» он больше не мог ни секунды. 

Хорошо, что Донателла приходила в мастерскую не позже восьми, старалась застать весь возможный дневной свет. 

— Ты сегодня рано. Не спится? Твоя картина зовет?   
— Донтелла, я… Вы не посоветуете мне отель поближе к мастерской? Я хотел бы переехать.  
— Что такое? Грязно? Дует? Здесь иногда попадаются жуткие отели и ленивый сервис. Можно так сказать? Ленивый сервис?   
— Не знаю. Да. Наверное. Я понял, о чем вы. Нет, в моем отеле было неплохо, просто хочу побольше времени проводить здесь. Жить ближе.   
— Конечно, ты можешь переехать в «Злату вагу», она в конце улицы, я советовала тебе этот отель, когда мы договаривались об уроках, помнишь?   
— Погодите. Что? Как?.. Я же как раз и снял тот отель, который вы мне… «Злата вага»?  
— Ну да. Прямо вдоль набережной после поворота на углу. Отсюда минут семь пешком. 

«Злата вага». Никаких куниц. Откуда вообще взялась куница?

Джаред заторможенно посмотрел на мозаику, стоящую у окна на креплении. Оставалось выложить смальтой низ камня, на котором сидел золотистый зверь, и панно готово. 

Пока Донателла варила в маленькой кухоньке кофе, напевая что-то себе под нос, Джаред судорожно листал письма в почте. Вот оно. Письмо из отеля. Сейчас, через неделю пребывания в Праге, он научился немного читать по-чешски. Совершенно очевидно, что в письме ни про каких куниц не говорилось. Да и адрес отеля был другим. 

Джаред сполз на пол и прижался спиной к стене. Комната слегка кружилась. Он попытался вспомнить, как сел в такси, раздраженный ожиданием до чертиков и утомленный перелетом, и начал разговаривать с таксистом, который почти не понимал по-английски. Тогда он забыл название отеля, телефон застрял в кармане куртки, Джаред дергал его, пытаясь вытащить, и повторял только:

— «Злата»… «Злата...» Да чтоб тебя! Погодите, сейчас!   
— Злата куна, знаю! Ох, Дебра, žena s velkou duší! Доедем скоро. 

Джаред так обрадовался, что таксист его понял, и так похоже прозвучало название отеля, что даже мысли не возникло перепроверить. 

Идиот. Господи, ну какой же идиот!

— Держи кофе, крепкий получился.

Донателла сунула в руки горячую чашку с пахнущим корицей кофе и растрепала волосы Джареда на макушке. 

Джаред автоматически поблагодарил и сделал большой глоток. Лучше обжечь язык, чем спускаться сейчас в кроличью нору и думать, что вообще происходило всю эту неделю, где на самом деле он жил и почему Дженсен… мистер Эклз впустил его в отель. 

— Ну что, мальчик, за работу? — хлопнула в ладоши Донателла. — Смотри, какой свет! Скоро будет темно и грязно, холодно. А пока золото в воздухе. Наколи смальту, у меня тут заготовки. 

Джаред поднялся на ноги, забрал у Донтателлы разноцветные бруски сваренной смальты и взял в руки молоток. Ему нужны были все оттенки коричневого от коньячного до бронзового. 

Работа требовала внимания и кропотливости, приходилось тщательно подбирать по величине и цвету каждый кусочек. 

На обед они с Донателлой вышли в соседнее кафе, и Джаред поел, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса. Преследовало ощущение, что случилось непоправимое: волшебная, данная взаймы реальность рассыпалась, сломанная собственными руками, треснула, как смальта под молотком. 

После обеда он вернулся к кунице. Нужно было добавить объема камню, вытянуть его на первый план, заставить стать настоящим. Джаред листал свои заметки в блокноте, вспоминал ощущения от кирпичей под пальцами, тер полупрозрачные кусочки стекла, видя, как они тускнеют от прикосновений, начинают обрастать историей. 

В дверь мастерской постучали, должно быть, пришел Лукаш. Донателла отправилась открывать, и из прихожей раздался ее громкий голос.

Джаред не вслушивался. Сейчас его интересовал только камень, только мозаика и ничего больше. Он смахнул тыльной стороной ладони мелкие крошки смальты, прилипшие ко лбу, и наклонился, примеряя кусочек стекла торфяного цвета в тень куницы на камне. 

— С первой встречи мечтал это увидеть, — раздался за спиной голос, и Джаред вздрогнул так сильно, что едва не выронил смальту из пальцев. 

Донателла пропала. Прислонившись к белому стеллажу, на котором хранились банки и ящики с материалами, стоял мистер Эклз. Он улыбался едва заметно и разглядывал Джареда, склонив голову к плечу. 

Пауза затягивалась. 

Джаред осторожно положил кусочек смальты на подоконник, откашлялся и спросил: 

— Что? Увидеть?   
— Тебя за работой. Это… завораживает. Увлекает. Заводит. 

О боже. 

Плевать, кто он, плевать, почему он делает все эти странные вещи, почему ведет себя, как человек с раздвоением или даже с растроением личности. Почему впустил Джареда в свой отель, хотя Джаред не платил за проживание. Почему готовил завтраки, показывал город. 

Плевать. К нему хотелось прикоснуться, как никогда прежде. Пока не испарился, не исчез, не оттолкнул. 

Джаред переступил с ноги на ногу, подтянул сползшие на бедра рабочие джинсы и сказал: 

— У тебя нет и не было моих денег. По сути, ты даже не можешь выписать меня из своего отеля. Что ты собирался делать?

Дженсен пожал плечами. Выглядело искренне. 

— Ты давно понял? Про «Злату куну»? Про ошибку?   
— Несколько часов назад. Утром еще не знал.   
— Ясно.  
— Как ты нашел меня? Выследил? 

Джаред думал — Дженсен будет отпираться, но тот коротко кивнул. 

— Еще в день твоего заезда.   
— Чем ты занимаешься на самом деле? Ты же не хозяин отеля, так? Я помешал тебе? Каким-то твоим делам? 

Дженсен мягко выпрямился и подошел к окну. Посмотрел на город, на Влтаву, сунув руки в карманы джинсовки. 

— Я в самом деле хозяин отеля. И я хотел бы предложить тебе работу. 

Джаред так удивился, что даже не нашел слов. Просто молчал и разглядывал Дженсена, его профиль и темные ресницы. 

— Помнишь стену в холле? Где фикус?   
— Да.  
— Выложишь там мозаику? Я заплачу. Сколько скажешь.   
— Зачем? В смысле… Я не понимаю. Я вообще теперь ни хрена не понимаю. 

Дженсен развернулся и приблизился. Джаред с удивлением понял, что тот волнуется, покусывает мелко нижнюю губу.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил след в моем отеле. Ты — мой первый постоялец.   
— Это… это старый отель, — тупо ответил Джаред, окончательно сбитый с толку.  
— Да. Но я — новый хозяин. И до тебя никогда не принимал гостей. И ты… ты замечательный художник. Пожалуйста, поработай на меня. 

И Дженсен протянул руку, словно хотел коснуться щеки Джареда, но не решился и отступил на шаг. 

— Прости за вчерашнее. Я объясню. Позже. 

Он говорил с трудом, побеждал каждое слово. 

— То есть ты не против встречаться с постояльцами? — уточнил Джаред.

Он все ж таки рухнул в кроличью нору, и оставалось только ничему не удивляться и стараться не испортить ничего в незнакомом пространстве. 

— С постояльцами против. Но насчет своих сотрудников у меня нет таких принципов. 

Он должен был улыбнуться, свести все к шутке, ослабить напряжение, натянутое между ними проволокой. Но Дженсен смотрел серьезно, только во взгляде появились просительные нотки. Джаред прочитал это как: «Пожалуйста, не уезжай». 

Этого было достаточно. 

Он шагнул вперед и столкнулся с Дженсеном губами, жадно, торопливо целуя его, встречая языком его язык, вцепляясь в его плечи и ощущая, как его пальцы тянут волосы на затылке. Джаред перестал соображать тут же, он никогда не целовался так — торопливо, жадно, ненасытно. Дженсен отвечал, стонал тихо, прижимал к себе, водил пальцами по шее. У его губ был вкус корицы с апельсином, или просто привиделось. А может, он выпил своего травяного ликера, прежде чем прийти сюда, и это странным образом возбуждало еще сильнее — сама мысль о том, что таинственный мистер Эклз волновался перед встречей. 

Джаред, похоже, совсем извел себя за последние дни. И сорвался — наступал, тянул куртку Дженсена с плеч, дергал пуговицы рубашки, лизал горячие губы, делился с Дженсеном судорожными вдохами и выдохами, дрожал, ощущая его ладонь в заднем кармане своих джинсов и почти сразу — за поясом. 

Они оказались возле стеллажа, и Джаред прижал Дженсена к перекладинам, втиснулся в него всем телом, потерся пахом, гоня непрошеный стыд за возбуждение.

— Ох, какой ты твердый, — выдохнул в рот Дженсен. — Хочу тебя. 

Он звучал хрипло и горячо, он, как во сне, говорил всякое, от чего кружилась голова и оргазм подступал опасно быстро и слишком близко. 

Дженсен прижал крепче, толкнул на себя, нажал на поясницу, и тут с верхней полки стеллажа сбоку от Дженсена рухнула стеклянная банка с мелкими камешками. Камешки разлетелись по мастерской брызгами, и Джаред ойкнул: 

— Донателла меня убьет!  
— Прости… Черт. Прости. Я помогу!  
— Нет, я сам. Сам. Она… где она?   
— Не знаю.  
— Скоро вернется. Я уберу. 

Джаред уселся на корточки, собирая в уцелевшую металлическую крышку от банки плоские камешки. Дженсен опустился рядом и нагло ухватил за подбородок, заставил посмотреть на себя.

— Каков ваш ответ, мистер Падалеки? Выложите мозаику в моем отеле?

Джаред оттолкнул его руку и поцеловал снова, так медленно, как только хватало сил. 

Дженсен улыбнулся во весь рот, невозможный вообще, и сказал: 

— Считаю это за «да». До вечера. 

Он бесшумно поднялся, облизанный мягким осенним светом. Его волосы отдавали золотой рыжиной, как у шкуры куницы на панно. Выходя из мастерской, он мягко прикрыл за собой дверь. 

Камешки сыпались из дрожащих пальцев и в носу чесалось, так что хотелось чихнуть. 

 

***  
Джаред мог съехать, мог хоть в Карловы Вары свалить из Праги — это не уберегло бы его от Закира. Единственное, что сработало бы — спеленать, сунуть в ближайший самолет до Штатов и помахать ручкой. Да только такого пойди спеленай! Он ни за что не бросит свою долгожданную стажировку, ради которой пролетел полмира.

Кровь на белом асфальте Дубая, мертвые страницы группы «Обогнать Робера» в соцсетях. Джаред, запрокинувший голову, и нож Закира у его горла. 

Дженсен потер лицо ладонями — от видений не помогло. Стукнулся лбом о стену, где висел телефон, соединяющий его пока только с номером под крышей. Слегка прояснилось. 

Джареда нужно держать под присмотром, а значит — единственный постоялец должен остаться в «Злате куне». 

В мастерской пахло красками и мокрым цементом. Длинные пальцы Джареда, покрытые белесой пылью, удерживали кусочки смальты так, словно материал был живым. Сидящий у высокого окна перед стойкой, похожей на мольберт, Джаред жил сейчас внутри своего мира, внутри собственной картины. Он набирал раствор кистью, оставлял на панно мазок, а затем, удерживая осторожно кусок цветного стекла, плыл, вел плавно руку, ища наиболее удачное место, где оставить навсегда застывшую каплю нужного цвета. 

При виде рыжей куницы у Дженсена заколотилось сердце. Пыль осела даже на пушистых ресницах Джареда, и он смаргивал ее медленно, будто нехотя, не сводя глаз со своей работы. Наушников на нем не было, но создавалось впечатление, что он следует за лишь ему слышимой мелодией, чуть покачивая головой в такт, ставит пальцами точки в музыкальных интервалах, когда сажает на раствор обломки смальты в нужных местах.

Дженсен всю жизнь боялся эмоций, как своих, так и чужих. Эмоции никогда не приносили ничего хорошего. 

Джаред не умел бояться. Он не боялся демонстрировать свои желания, не боялся показать, что ему нравится: Дженсен, отель, золотая куница из названия и логотипа. В своей мозаике он был честным и открытым, в своем поцелуе он был нараспашку — это казалось опасным. Его хотелось спрятать и научить прятаться. 

И так было бы совсем неправильно. Джаред должен оставаться таким. Не сломанным, не разбитым на кусочки, как детали мозаики, а искренним, эмоциональным, честным, идущим за своим сердцем. 

Дженсен вцепился в него так крепко, с такой силой дернул на себя, как будто хотел вплавить этого невозможного художника себе под кожу, узнать, что он чувствует прямо сейчас и каждую секунду, узнать про него все — и стеллаж покачнулся. Звук разбитого стекла и катящихся по старому паркету камешков охладил, привел в чувство. 

До отеля Дженсен добрался с почти ясной головой и никак не желающей спадать эрекцией. Он потратил остаток рабочего дня на указания Каролине и повторное штудирование книг по отельному менеджменту. Это успокаивало.

Ровно в шесть вечера Джаред появился на пороге «Златы куны». Кивнул стоящему за стойкой Дженсену и сразу прошел в холл, отодвинул кресло, достал рулетку и деловито принялся обмерять стену, записывая что-то в блокнот. 

Дженсен следил за его действиями, склонив голову, и только когда Джаред закончил с обмерами, подошел и помог вернуть кресло на место. 

— Ты хочешь мозаику во всю стену? — уточнил Джаред. Сейчас он не был рассеянным художником за работой, сейчас он принимал заказ, собранный профессионал. 

— Да, — на всякий случай кивнул Дженсен. Он понятия не имел, что хочет увидеть на стене и как оно должно выглядеть.   
— Здесь большая площадь. Работы минимум на полгода. 

Дженсен подумал про себя: «Ого!» — но в ответ только еще раз кивнул. Джаред что, собирается остаться здесь на шесть месяцев? 

— Я рассчитаю цену материалов и пришлю тебе выкладку по стоимости работ. Проживание в отеле мне оплачивать отдельно или ты как работодатель предоставляешь помещение?   
— Предоставляю, — слишком поспешно сказал Дженсен. — Комната под крышей твоя столько, сколько понадобится.   
— Отлично, — азартно мотнул головой Джаред, так что челка закрыла глаза. — Смогу приступить завтра, но работать буду по часу-два в день, а когда закончу стажировку у Донателлы через пару недель, то полный день. Я здесь натяну полиэтилен, чтобы не разлеталась грязь. И… если это неудобно для твоих… ну… других постояльцев, то можно сделать временную перегородку из гипсокартона.   
— Как скажешь. Ты профи. Я не знаю. 

Джаред горел предвкушением работы, у него блестели глаза, он оглаживал взглядом пустую оштукатуренную стену, как оглаживал, сидя в баре вечерами, самого Дженсена, словно трогал сквозь пространство, сквозь воздух. 

— Ты уже придумал, что нарисуешь? Выложишь? — спросил Дженсен.   
— Да! — с энтузиазмом откликнулся Джаред. — Пойдем. Дай мне ключ, скорее. Покажу. 

Он — как бегун на старте — был готов рвануть, что-то делать, он торопился, и Дженсен едва удерживался, чтобы не заразиться этой его возбужденной трясучкой. 

Пришлось догонять его на лестнице, Джаред бежал на свой этаж, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. В комнате он схватил Дженсена за плечо и подтащил к окну. Потом сделал шаг, раздвинул шторы и указал вперед.

— Вот!  
— Что? — не понял Дженсен. Вид на город не давал никаких намеков на то, что же будет изображено на его стене. 

Джаред подпихнул ближе, к самому окну, и ткнул пальцем в стекло: 

— Вот же! Что ты видишь?   
— Ну… крыши. Красные крыши.   
— Они не красные, — мотнул головой Джаред, — то есть не все. Неважно. Ну да. Крыши. Я хочу выложить этот вид. У тебя со стены будет открываться вид на Прагу. Хочешь? 

Он все же заразил. Увлек своей горячностью, азартом, воодушевлением, заставил кровь быстрее бежать по венам, заставил предвкушать мозаику, ждать ее с такой силой, как в детстве ждут, наверное, рождественского чуда. 

— Хочу. Слушай, это прекрасно. Это будет прекрасно. Я хочу! — слишком быстро, слишком эмоционально проговорил Дженсен, и Джаред вдруг изменился, взгляд потемнел, зрачки расширились во всю радужку, и он ответил тихо:   
— Я тоже хочу. 

И поцеловал. Не как в студии, не жадно и торопливо, а тепло, уверенно проникая языком в рот, оглаживая губы нежно, не торопясь, ощутимо наслаждаясь поцелуем, смакуя его. 

Они были одни, и стоило сделать два шага до кровати под скошенным потолком, и можно будет раздеть его, как своего, узнать его тело, подарить ему удовольствие. Забыться в удовольствии самому. 

Дженсен все-таки украл его. Взял себе, пусть пока только на полгода, но полгода — это чертовски долгий срок, который, если постараться, можно будет продлить. Дженсен умеет хранить и защищать свои инвестиции. 

Каждый день наблюдать, как талантливые пальцы Джареда создают из разноцветного ничего произведение искусства. Пытаться услышать музыку, которую слышит он, когда работает. Подниматься в номер под крышей, заниматься любовью с потрясающим парнем и засыпать в старинной кровати, держа его за руку. Это стоило того, чтобы уйти после Дубая. 

Джаред отстранился, сияющий, улыбнулся смущенно и опустил руку вниз, стиснул ноющий член Дженсена сквозь джинсы, намекая на секс и ожидая: все, сейчас все будет. 

В голове знакомо щелкнул тумблер. Та, замешанная на всепоглощающем ужасе штука, которая обездвижила в Дубае и не позволила нажать на кнопку, отправить смертельный сигнал в наушники ребят-экстремалов. 

Дженсен был уверен: соскочил. Слез. Ушел. Да только он опять придумал план, по которому может погибнуть человек. «Присмотреть за Джаредом»? Защитить его от Закира? Серьезно? 

Да, сейчас схема не предполагала преступления и финансовой выгоды. Все было еще хуже. Дженсен просто решил оставить Джареда при себе, подвергая опасности его жизнь. 

Сегодня они трахнутся, и все будет отлично, и Джаред останется, и Закир, безусловно, не оставит попыток надавить на Дженсена, и в какой-то из дней Дженсен проснется один со скомканным в ногах фиолетовым покрывалом, а Джаред будет в плену у Закира, избитый, пристегнутый наручниками к батарее, или того хуже — будет лежать рядом с перерезанным горлом. И все потому, что Дженсен не дал ему выбора. 

От страха подогнулись колени, по кромке волос выступил мерзкий холодный пот. Все как в Дубае. Бывших наркоманов не бывает. 

И пусть не случится ничего. Ни мозаичных красных крыш, ни такого желанного Джареда рядом, ни долгожданного секса. 

Нельзя лишать человека выбора. 

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, прежде чем мы… Я должен. 

Джаред посерьезнел и убрал руку. Отклонился назад, вгляделся в лицо и спросил: 

— Ответь честно. Ты меня хочешь?   
— Очень, — выдохнул Дженсен. — С первой секунды как увидел.   
— Хорошо, — кивнул Джаред. — Тогда говори. 

Он сел на кровать и переплел на коленях пальцы, но Дженсен попросил: 

— Нет, лучше в кресло.   
— Почему?   
— Если ты захочешь меня выгнать, будет комфортнее сделать это из кресла, а не с кровати.

Джаред удивленно задрал брови, но послушался, пересел. 

— А сам ты садиться не собираешься, чтобы быстрее уйти, если я захочу тебя выгнать? — уточнил он. 

Дженсен не успел сдержать нервный смешок. Кошмар, никто еще не раскручивал его на такое количество эмоций. Разве что отец, но сравнивать не хотелось, Алан Эклз пробуждал совсем другие чувства. 

— Я думал, что все спланировал. Только я спланировал пиздец, и теперь вижу это ясно. Ты можешь отказаться от работы. Можешь меня выгнать. Можешь съехать.  
— Просто скажи, а? — попросил Джаред, прищуриваясь. 

Дженсен вздохнул и отвернулся к окну, уставился на красные — не только красные — крыши. Смотреть на Джареда не получалось.

— Я не хочу тебе врать. Не хочу, чтобы у нас был секс, когда ты ничего не знаешь. Но всю правду рассказать не могу.   
— Скажи, что можешь, — разрешил Джаред.

Дженсен кивнул. 

Солнце уже село, и небо над городом стало сизым. А ведь крыши-то и правда разноцветные. И совсем другие при вечернем освещении. 

— У меня были проблемы в прошлом. Проблемы, связанные с родом моих занятий. Поэтому я уехал из Штатов, осел здесь. Но сейчас эти проблемы меня нагнали. Рядом со мной опасно. По-настоящему. Опасно для твоей жизни. Ты оказался втянут, Джаред. Мне очень жаль. Самое правильное, что ты можешь сделать, это улететь домой сегодняшним рейсом. Дома тебе ничего не грозит. Мои проблемы не потащатся за тобой в Америку.

В комнате повисло молчание, и не хватало сил, чтобы обернуться, взглянуть на Джареда. 

— Ты преступник? — наконец спросил тот, спокойно совсем, с долей любопытства даже. 

Дженсен нехотя кивнул. 

— Ты кого-нибудь убил? 

Дженсен развернулся и сделал к Джареду шаг, но застыл — как в стену впилился. 

— Нет. Честно. Почти, но… но нет.   
— Вор?   
— Что-то вроде. Да. Я думал… думал, если ты будешь рядом, под моим присмотром, ничего страшного не случится. Мне очень хотелось так думать. Хотелось... тебя.   
— Ты же совсем меня не знаешь, — изумленно сказал Джаред. 

Он не сердился, кажется, не был напуган, хоть и напрасно. Смотрел на Дженсена со всем возможным вниманием, с прежними интересом и желанием. Только удивлялся вот, как же так Дженсен все решил про незнакомого человека, собирался взять в свои руки его судьбу. 

И совершенно неожиданно для себя, подставляясь и открываясь, как никогда в жизни, Дженсен сказал: 

— Когда я показывал тебе город… Не могу вспомнить, когда испытывал такое же... счастье. 

Признаться в таком — это как сломать в пальцах хрупкое стекло, точно зная, что порежешься, оцарапает болью, хлынет кровь. 

— Уезжай из Чехии, Джаред.

Только не прятать взгляд. Смотреть прямо на него, чтобы услышал, понял.

— Защити себя. Я очень хотел бы, но не справлюсь. За мной никого. Я бросил старые дела. 

Джаред опустил голову и уставился на свои кеды, белесые от пыли из мастерской. Он зацепил пальцами прядку, спадавшую на лицо, и скрутил в жгут. Раскрутил обратно. И резко поднялся с кресла, приблизился вплотную.

— Почему я попал под удар? Без подробностей.   
— Эти люди, они… Они просекли, что ты мне нравишься. 

От фантомно-разбитого стекла фантомно заболели пальцы. Откровенность приносила вполне реальные физические страдания. 

— Я понял. Мне необходимо подумать и принять серьезное решение, — сказал Джаред, и Дженсен кивнул, отступил в сторону двери. Джаред поймал его за рукав. 

— Э, нет, стой. Я не в состоянии думать. Я и представить не мог, что тебя можно хотеть сильнее. Я ничего не решу, если ты уйдешь. Буду дрочить, пока смогу кончать, а потом вырублюсь без сил. Может… Может, ты останешься, а потом мы что-нибудь придумаем вместе? 

Он гладил пальцами рукав джинсовки. Неосознанно, мягко водил от плеча до локтя И это заводило сильнее, чем если бы он снова сжал внизу. 

Дженсен сглотнул гулко и коротко кивнул. Он сделал все, что мог. Сил сопротивляться не осталось. 

— И, знаешь. Ты говоришь — за тобой никого. Но это не так. Есть «Злата куна». И я. 

Его пальцы пахли, как камень мостов и площадей в очень жаркий день, его кожа на вкус напоминала политый медом лайм, он путался в одежде, торопился, трогал и удивительно, сладко, откровенно шумел — вздыхал, всхлипывал, стонал, охал, блаженно мычал, утыкаясь носом в шею и притираясь пахом. 

 

***  
Никто не давал задания, у Джареда не было специального блокнота для заметок, однако в голове сами собой раскладывались на воображаемые страницы горячие факты, наблюдения за Дженсеном Эклзом. 

Он любил целоваться, и Джаред с упоением пользовался таким подарком. Все его предыдущие парни воспринимали поцелуй как короткую прелюдию, аперитив перед основным блюдом. Дженсен же целовался просто так, целовался, избавляя Джареда от одежды, целовался, оглаживая его плечи, грудь, живот, стискивая кулак на горящем от долгого желания члене. Нависая сверху и прижимая широкой ладонью свой член к члену Джареда, он тоже не отнимал губ, прикрывал от наслаждения глаза, тихо вздыхал в поцелуй. 

Он любил держать руку на шее сзади, лаская пальцами ямочку у основания головы, управляя поцелуем, подтягивая Джареда к себе так близко, как можно, перебирая волосы на затылке. 

Он считал сексуальным все тело Джареда, не только член и задницу — не пропустил ни сантиметра, целуя и вылизывая плечи, руки, сгибы локтей, ребра, живот. 

Он был тихим, но внутри него набирал обороты бесшумный звук. Словно кот — чувствуешь под рукой, как в нем рокочет мурчание. 

Он был по-настоящему красивым, и Джаред захлебывался слюной, собирая кончиком языка веснушки с его плеч и груди, с его переносицы и щек, рисуя созвездия по его телу.

Он позволял делать с собой все, что Джареду хотелось, и сам, казалось, ни в чем себе не отказывал, терся, прижимался плотно бедрами. 

Они как-то проскочили стандартный «кто сверху» момент, и понять, как он хочет, не получалось. Сам он, похоже, спрашивать не собирался, и Джаред решился — лучше сказать сейчас, когда они уже голые, но еще никто не достал резинки и смазку, чем обломать в неподходящее время. 

— Дженсен… Слушай. Я хотел… хотел сказать…  
— Если что — я универсал, — шепнул Дженсен на ухо, поцеловал пониже мочки, провел по члену вверх-вниз, выбивая все мысли из головы. — Тебя очень хочется взять, пиздец как хочется, но ты решаешь. Я согласен на все. 

О. 

Джаред сглотнул, чуть приподнялся на локтях, устроил ладонь между лопаток Дженсена и выпалил: 

— Я не практикую анал. 

Дженсен замер, сдвинул брови и спросил тихо: 

— Никак? Совсем? 

Джаред поспешно кинулся объяснять: 

— Нет-нет, я могу активом. Я, типа… тоже универсал. Но сам не… Не практикую.   
— Почему же не говоришь, что ты только сверху? — уточнил Дженсен и погладил по щеке. Джаред и не думал, что такое поглаживание может быть не заботливым, а до чертиков сексуальным. Но вопрос слегка сбил с толку.   
— Не знаю. Да, и правда. Я, наверное, не… не ощущаю себя прям-таки… ну… всегда активом. Извини, я чушь несу, да?   
— Стой-стой, куда пополз! Тш-ш… сейчас разберемся. Только сделаю, как давно хотел, ага? 

И он нырнул вниз, широко лизнул член и забрал его в рот. Он не отсасывал, почти не двигал головой, просто смаковал, держал во рту и лизал, лизал, распластывал губы, обжигал дыханием. Кончать от такого было как-то не по возрасту, и Джаред изо всех сил сжал кулаки, впился в ладони ногтями, чтобы не опозориться. 

Напоследок Дженсен заглотнул глубоко, пропустил член между туго сжатых губ и вернулся, подтянулся выше. Джареда так вело, что он смог только вцепиться Дженсену в плечи и впечататься ртом в его разгоряченный рот. Дженсен, дразня, лизнул языком язык, отстранился и спросил: 

— Насчет этой твоей штуки. С аналом. Тебе нравится, когда просто трогают? Там? Ты сам ласкаешь себя сзади, когда дрочишь? 

Джаред покраснел. По ощущениям — стал просто пунцовым, и лоб, и щеки, и уши. Спрятал лицо, целуя плечи Дженсена, и угукнул ему куда-то в шею. 

— А если я сделаю так, тебе понравится? 

Дженсен перевернул их, оказавшись на спине, демонстративно облизал указательный палец и завел руку за Джареда. Оттянул ладонью ягодицу и мокро обвел анус, толкнулся внутрь совсем чуть-чуть, на один ноготь. 

— Ой-й. Да. Нравится, мне так нравится.   
— Хорошо, — низко и глухо протянул Дженсен и подтолкнул Джареда еще выше, почти посадил себе на лицо. — А если я сделаю так? 

Он, одновременно придерживая под ягодицы и разводя их в стороны, устроил над собой и опустил на свой язык. Протряхнуло удовольствием так, что Джаред откинул голову и стукнулся о скошенный потолок. Пришлось наклоняться ниже, прогибаясь в пояснице и прикусывая восторженные слова и просьбы лизнуть глубже. 

Язык Дженсена вылизывал изнанку, толкался внутрь, умелый, горячий, нежный, и Джаред не вынес, сорвался в короткие стоны. Головка члена блестела от влаги, бесстыдный Дженсен трахал языком, и кончить хотелось до спазма в яйцах.

Сладкая пытка кончилась, и Дженсен снова перевернул их одним ловким движением, навис сверху. Джаред потянулся к его губам, но тот увернулся и сказал: 

— У тебя ужасно чувствительная задница. Мне к чертям крышу от тебя рвет. Тебе больно, когда трахают, да? 

Джаред кивнул и виновато пожал плечами. 

— Тебе просто не попался тот самый парень. Обещаю, я не буду пытаться посадить тебя на член, если только сам не попросишь. Но я также обещаю, что не смогу оторваться от твоей дырки, ты там нежный — улет. Будут пальцы, язык. Пока не захочешь большего. Идет? 

Джаред закивал быстро. И предложил: 

— Давай шестьдесят девять?   
— Ух, круто. Любишь?   
— Люблю.   
— Боже. Я тебя обгоню.   
— Проверим, — хмыкнул Джаред, и столкнул Дженсена, укладывая его на бок и переворачиваясь на большой кровати. 

Джареду нравилось прислушиваться к ритму Дженсена — так можно было понять, чего он хочет. Его толстый член поршнем ходил между губ, он гибко двигал бедрами, растрахивая рот, и сосал туго, сладко, мастерски, черт, забирал глубоко, как сам Джаред не умел. 

Только когда Джаред сильнее сжал кулак на нем и крутанул головой, расслабил горло и позволил ткнуться в заднюю стенку, он сбился, задрожал весь, и по корню языка потекло терпко-ароматно, вкусно. Дженсен внизу стонал, не стесняясь, и дрочил рукой, выпустив Джареда изо рта. Сразу как Джаред слизал последнюю каплю с упругой гладкой головки, Дженсен снова насадился ртом. Терпкое удовольствие, невесомо текущее от поясницы к бедрам и животу, скрутилось в жгут, и оргазм взорвал, разбил вдребезги, вынес все мысли из головы, все ощущения из тела, кроме концентрированных волн кайфа в которых Джаред вздрагивал сладко и задыхался от слишком сильных ощущений. 

Пока его размазывало по кровати, Дженсен перевернулся и лизнул губы. Джаред приоткрыл рот, впуская его язык, и долго наслаждался их перемешанным вкусом. Сейчас глаза Дженсена были идеальным «райским зеленым». 

***  
У Джареда были шершавые ногти, покрытые неотмытым клеем, короткие и сточенные. При этом подушечки его пальцев почему-то оставались мягкими. Должно быть — это и был его главный инструмент, главный источник познания мира. 

Так же, как Джаред изучал руками Прагу, ее впадины, выпуклости, выемки и потайные щели между камнями, он исследовал сейчас Дженсена. Возбуждаясь заново и теряясь в ощущениях, Дженсен подавался к внимательным рукам, удивлялся дотошности своего постояльца… любовника — Джаред не пропускал ничего. Он мягко и щекотно приподнимал пальцами волоски на ногах, обрисовывал колени, оглаживал бедра, обвел пупок и нырнул на секунду внутрь, словно и там погладил. Трогал тазовые косточки, очерчивал рисунок пресса, грел прикосновениями ареолы сосков, прослеживал линии ребер. 

Дженсену казалось, что Джаред лепит его, как скульптуру, создает заново. Как голема. Где тронул — ожило. Он не стеснялся своих изучающих прикосновений, он был сосредоточен, как в мастерской у мольберта. Погружен в себя и в… Дженсена, что ли. Хм. Да. Не буквально. 

Дженсен бы позволил и так. Дал бы ему не задумываясь, разрешил управлять скоростью, ритмом, глубиной. Только чего уж врать-то — хотелось завершить, подтвердить свое приобретение, пусть и такое временное, мимолетное. Хотелось в Джареда до спазма в яйцах. 

Волосы падали ему на глаза, липли ко лбу. Он был взъерошенный, расслабленный и талантливый даже в своих прикосновениях. У Дженсена уже все тело ныло желанием продолжения. 

Они не сказали друг другу ни слова с тех пор, как кончили оба. И Дженсен отлично понимал, почему молчит. Как будто молчание могло отсрочить неизбежный разговор, отодвинуть очевидное решение. 

Почему молчал Джаред, он не знал. Должно быть, взвешивал все за и против, обдумывал стоит ли верить Дженсену, стоит ли уехать. 

Стоит, искренний художник Донателлы. Стоит, лучшая кража Дженсена. 

Вот только… 

— Прости, не могу удержаться. С тобой слишком сладко. 

Дженсен легонько толкнул Джареда в плечо, разложил на постели в тени скошенного потолка. У Джареда сверкнули глаза и разъехались колени. Он зажмурился и тихо выдохнул носом. 

Он доверял себя, господи, как это возможно? Как можно вот так себя дарить без остатка, ничего не боясь, не опасаясь, не страшась подставиться, не пытаясь драться за власть в койке? 

Его член был почти твердым. Лежал вбок, тянулся к пупку, красивый и длинный. Стоило обвести губами головку, поцеловать пониже венчика, и он совсем отвердел, дернулся к губам, и весь Джаред тоже — дернулся. Подался бедрами, улыбнулся смущенно и мягко. 

Дженсен сосал так медленно, как только получалось. Нарочно мучая, вырисовывая языком знаки на члене, сжимая губы едва-едва. Очень скоро яйца Джареда потемнели, набухли и подтянулись, удобно ложась в ладонь. Дженсен мял их с удовольствием, ловил пальцами собственную слюну вперемешку со смазкой, стекающие по подбородку. Влажный палец на половину фаланги вошел в Джареда, и Дженсен шевельнул им внутри, оглаживая стенки. Член во рту среагировал на вороватое движение, напрягся, приподнялся, и Джаред ахнул. 

Дженсен крал Джареда для себя, выглаживал его, двигался внутрь по миллиметру, пока можно, пока он был тут. Когда влаги стало недостаточно, Дженсен широко обвел мошонку языком, лизнул ниже, сплюнул и подцепил каплю слюны, вставил сразу глубже, и Джаред вскинулся было и — расслабился, принял палец и даже повел бедрами вкруговую, притираясь внутри, привыкая, раскрываясь.

Хотелось говорить. Впервые в койке слова рвались, толкались, ссорились, не могли решить, какому прозвучать первым. Дженсен мужественно молчал, но гул несказанных слов сбивал с толку, пьяно кружил голову: «Прими меня», «Такой красивый», «Расслабься», «Верь мне», «Мой хороший», «Позволь мне», «Пожалуйста».

— Пожалуйста, — эхом всхлипнул Джаред, и только сейчас Дженсен заметил, как все изменилось. Больше не он трахал Джареда пальцем и отсасывал ему — это Джаред летал на качелях, то вбиваясь Дженсену в горло, то насаживаясь до конца, жадно, торопливо, в полную силу. Он вздрагивал и стонал все громче, подаваясь навстречу.

Дженсена затрясло, пришлось остужать голову, прижимаясь лбом к внутренней стороне бедра Джареда. Джаред сжался, стиснул собой, напрягся и прикусил губу. Дженсен, преодолевая сопротивление, двигался внутри самыми кончиками пальцев, растягивая — вверх-вниз, влево-вправо, чуть вперед и сразу назад. Как слушать сейф. Где-то в его недрах обязательно щелкнет, поддастся. 

«Станцуй на моих пальцах. Выеби себя мной. Так хочется в тебя. Ты так хочешь». Член Джареда снова дернулся и заходил поршнем между губ. 

— Зеленый.

Прозвучало глухо, словно из-под воды. Дженсен, не вынимая пальцев, подтянулся вверх и взглянул Джареду в лицо, встретив расфокусированный взгляд Приоткрытые губы Джареда застыли в легкой улыбке, веки потяжелели — казалось, ему сложно держать глаза открытыми. 

— Зеленый, — повторил Джаред. — Можно. 

Из глубины памяти всплыло слово, правильное, уверенное, принесшее облегчение, как бывает, когда непонятное вдруг обретает смысл, облекается в звуки — и сразу становится ясным и четким. Сабспейс. Слово, услышанное во время одной БДСМ-практики, свидетелем которой Дженсен оказался совершенно случайно. Он два часа сидел в вентиляции и сквозь решетку наблюдал за госпожой и ее сабом. Тогда тоже звучали цвета: красный — остановись. Желтый — осторожнее. Зеленый — продолжай. Дженсен остался под таким впечатлением, что чуть не забыл украсть то, за чем влез в дом, — раритетную марку, за которую заказчик отвалил четыреста штук. 

Сабспейс. Транс. Нега. Подпространство. Измененное сознание партнера, когда его перехлестывает эмоциональными переживаниями и физическим удовольствием. 

Думать, имел ли в виду Джаред настоящее стоп-слово-наоборот из настоящего БДСМ, или просто слегка свихнулся, уже не получалось. Дженсен заглотил член до основания, развел пальцы, жадно впитывая короткие, тихие стоны Джареда, и добавил третий. 

Джаред не напрягся, не стал зажиматься — принял легко, только провел языком по нижней губе. 

И Дженсен сорвался. Это было как взрыв, и все слова, что толкались и копились, надежно запертые, начали разлетаться, будто купюры из пасти взбесившегося банкомата. Резинка и маленький тюбик смазки из нагрудного кармана куртки, валявшейся на полу, сами скользнули в руку, и пока Дженсен растягивал по члену презерватив, он только и мечтал запечатать себе рот, захлопнуться — но было поздно. 

— Волшебный мой, мой хороший, мой Джаред, я осторожно, я не наврежу, ты такой… прямо больно. Ты мой сегодня, хорошо? Хотя бы сейчас. Несколько минут. Хочу, чтобы принял меня, хочу взять тебя, хочу видеть, как ты кончаешь, хочу кончать в тебя… Я смогу остановиться, честно, я смогу, только пусти, да? Зеленый, верно? Иди ко мне.

Джаред смотрел так же мутно и облизывал губы, кивал на каждое сбежавшее слово. Он развел ноги, подался бедрами вверх, поднял руку и сжал пальцы на плече Дженсена. И сказал тихо и просто: 

— Бери. Твой. 

Плевать, что это на сейчас, только на сегодня. Пусть это иллюзия, пусть обманка. Но сейчас — можно.

Дженсен закашлялся, вдохнув слишком много воздуха, и прижался головкой ко входу. Презерватив блестел от смазки, завитки волос в паху у Джареда слиплись от влаги, и внутри ждало горячее, растянутое, розовое, нежное — ждал такой волшебный, такой длинноногий, ломкий, открытый доверчивый подарок. 

Возбуждением выламывало все тело, возбуждение требовало, орало, вопило: «Быстрее! Натяни! Не тормози!» — и весь самоконтроль уходил на то, чтобы справляться с этой взбесившейся внутренней скоростью. Джаред должен был привыкнуть. 

Головка. 

Зацеловать, отвлечь, подразнить соски. 

Глубже. 

Огладить мошонку, обвести пальцем растянутый вокруг члена анус, похвалить за выдержку. 

Войти почти целиком.

Шептать в покрасневшее ухо грязные слова и ласковые глупости, облизывать длинную шею, оставлять метки на плечах. 

Войти до конца.

Джаред сам толкал в себя, удерживал за бедра, подавался навстречу, стонал надрывно, раскидывал ноги, брал все, что Дженсен мог ему дать. Жмурился, вскрикивал, скалил зубы, запрокидывал голову. 

Дженсен дрочил ему, не церемонясь больше, сильно, жестко — так же, как трахал. Нежничать и медлить не получалось, да Джаред и сам не позволял, сильный, сногсшибательно пахнущий сексом, красками, клеем, цементом. Направлял, задавал темп. 

Оргазм дал под колени, вышиб воздух из легких — яркий, бешеный, длинный. Такой длинный, что Джаред успел, догнал, накрыл ладонью руку на своем члене, задержал кулак под головкой и крепко сжал, выплескиваясь много и густо — как и не кончал до того. 

Показалось, что они не меньше часа лежали, переплетясь руками и ногами, и дышали друг в друга. Когда окончательно стемнело и в кафе внизу заиграл тихий блюз, Джаред поднялся, зажег две свечи на подоконнике и вернулся в постель, вкрутился к Дженсену под одеяло, устроился затылком на плече. 

— Выходит, ты — Тот Самый Парень? — спросил он, закинув назад руку и перебирая волосы Дженсена на макушке.   
— Было не больно? — уточнил Дженсен. — А то я временами слишком самонадеян. Да. Частенько.  
— Было фантастически здорово, — ответил Джаред так искренне, что поверилось сразу. — Не знал, что мое тело может… так. 

Дженсен полез целоваться. С ним не получалось иначе, а говорить было страшно. 

— Я должен отказаться? — спросил Джаред, водя большим пальцем по нижней губе Дженсена.   
— От чего?   
— От этого. От тебя.

От его прямоты, от этой бесхитростной и слишком жестокой формулировки аж грудь заболела, потянуло сердце. 

— Да, — сказал Дженсен.   
— Поедем со мной? Ты говорил — твои неприятности не потащатся за тобой в Штаты.  
— За тобой, — уточнил Дженсен. — За тобой не потащатся. Мне придется решить эту проблему.  
— Ты можешь нанять управляющего. Руководить отелем из любой точки мира. Ты тоже в опасности.

Джаред говорил пылко, смотрел просительно в глаза. 

— Нет. Я ничем не рискую, если останусь. Я подстраховался. Обещаю. А вот ты… Я сейчас забронирую тебе билет на утренний рейс. Уедешь завтра. Я провожу.   
— Хорошо, — вдруг пошел на попятный Джаред. 

Он резко стал каким-то уставшим и пустым, откатился в сторону и потер лоб. 

— Слушай… 

Дженсен навалился сверху, раскинул и впечатал его руки в подушку, зафиксировал запястья и сказал, твердо глядя в лицо: 

— Слушай, это не все. Это временно. Я справлюсь и… и ты сможешь вернуться. Выложить красные крыши на моей стене. И… если захочешь… быть со мной.  
— Быть с тобой? — переспросил Джаред.  
— Если захочешь.   
— Если захочу?  
— Будь со мной.   
— Просишь?   
— Черт. Да.   
— Да.  
— Да?   
— Да, Дженсен. Да. 

Пришлось отвернуться, уставиться на тяжелые лапы, удерживающие старинный шкаф. Там, под шкафом, скрывалась темнота. Шкаф прятал тысячи таких историй, как у них с Джаредом.

Нет. Как у них с Джаредом — таких нет и не было.

— Если ты соврешь мне и тебя тут прикончат… Лучше обставь все так, что ты передумал. Что ты меня кинул.   
— Если меня тут прикончат, боюсь, это будет означать, что я ни черта не успел правильно обставить, — попытался отшутиться Дженсен. Не вышло. 

Джаред легко вырвался и заехал в плечо кулаком. 

— Мистер Падалеки, обещаю вам, я позабочусь о себе. И о нас, — серьезно сказал Дженсен, и Джаред кивнул.   
— Мистер Эклз, у вас в баре осталась еще Бехеровка?

В комнате ощутимо пахло апельсином с корицей. 

 

***  
Бордовая Шкода Октавиа совсем не шла Дженсену. Краска металлик цвета театрального занавеса сама по себе смотрелась надуманно и инородно, а рядом с Дженсеном казалась совсем помоечной. 

— Твоя? — спросил Джаред, усаживаясь на пассажирское сиденье.   
— У знакомого одолжил.   
— Когда успел? 

Всю ночь они провели вместе, и собственные жадные голодные стоны до сих пор звучали в ушах. Дженсен трахал в самую глубину, и боли не было — лишь сладость, которая текла по телу, затапливала целиком, согревала каждую вену, омывала сосуды, а потом взрывалась оргазмами — такими, от которых Джаред всхлипывал, не стесняясь. 

Утром Дженсен помог собраться, а потом они вдвоем готовили завтрак на крошечной кухне бара. 

— Полгода назад, — усмехнулся Дженсен. 

Уезжать не хотелось. За него было страшно, и не покидало ощущение, что им просто нельзя расставаться. Тогда точно случится нечто если не плохое, то вусмерть неправильное. 

— Может, все же позвонить сейчас Донателле?   
— Не стоит. Свяжешься с ней из самолета. Тебе нужно научиться думать об осторожности.   
— Ее точно не тронут? 

Дженсен дернул краем рта и качнул головой — отмахиваясь то ли от собственных плохих мыслей, то ли от вопроса Джареда. 

— Я за ней пригляжу. Все будет в порядке. Слишком сложная многоходовка для… для этих людей. К тому же у меня репутация человека, которого не сильно заботят случайные жертвы.   
— Репутация? — осторожно уточнил Джаред.  
— Боишься наконец-то? — с усмешкой ответил вопросом на вопрос Дженсен.

Джаред честно прислушался к себе. Страшно не было. Было тоскливо, хоть вой. 

— Не боишься, — чуть даже разочарованно подытожил Дженсен. — Зря.   
— Мне стоит бояться тебя? — уточнил Джаред и отвернулся к окну. Они как раз проезжали по мосту Влтаву, погода сменилась с ясной на пасмурную и дождливую. Вода в реке казалась серо-стальной, живой и дышащей от ударов моросящих капель. Глаза Дженсена все утро были цвета мокрого алоэ — желто-серые, тусклые. 

На колено легла ладонь. Дженсен крепко сжал пальцы и сказал: 

— Меня нужно опасаться. Вокруг меня крутятся нехорошие люди. Но я… мне очень больно от одной мысли, Джаред, что ты будешь бояться меня.   
— Вчера было… так хорошо, — не в тему отозвался Джаред и накрыл ладонью пальцы Дженсена. 

Дженсен кинул короткий взгляд и снова уставился на дорогу. Вытянул руку из-под ладони, положил на руль. 

— Очень, — сказал глухо. — И еще будет. Ненавижу обещать, но… В лепешку расшибусь, чтобы было.   
— Я тебе верю.  
— Я врал про твою бронь. Следил за тобой. Пробивал твой паспорт по всем возможным базам. Подставил тебя под удар.   
— Ага. Вот такой кретин, видишь? Верю. 

Дженсен повернулся и действительно посмотрел. Сперва на Джареда, а потом в правое боковое зеркало. Не ответил. 

Джаред прикрыл веки, вспоминая ночь. Он слукавил. Было не «хорошо». Он не смог подобрать нужного слова, все казались невыразительными, глупыми или претенциозными. Вчера Джаред, кажется, по-настоящему улетел. Словил приход. Провалился в другой мир — здесь, в Праге, уже не привыкать, и почему в сексе должно быть иначе? 

От медленных, глубоких, неприличных ласк Дженсена он потерял чувство реальности и времени. Восторг циркулировал по венам, захлестывал счастьем, словно Дженсен мог управлять его телом, словно каждым движением он напитывал чистой радостью. 

Стоило следить за дорогой, любоваться в окно на Прагу — когда еще выпадет шанс увидеть волшебный город, — но воспоминания потащили Джареда за собой, он все глубже погружался в ощущения ночи, слышал запах комнаты в мансарде, смешанный из ароматов старого дерева, свежепостиранных простыней, кофейных зерен из кафе под окнами и корицы с апельсином. Сердцебиение замедлилось, но при этом в паху тянуло — одеколон Дженсена, сидящего рядом, чувствовался слишком явно, слишком близко. Заводил безжалостно, неуместно. 

— Пристегнут? — спросил Дженсен коротко, выдернул из неги, накрывшей все тело, как одеялом.   
— Да. Эй! Осторожнее.

Дженсен затормозил на желтый сигнал светофора, но за миг до того, как зажегся красный, дал по газам. Джареда вжало в кресло. 

— Вроде не опаздываем. Или неймется от меня избавиться? — пошутил он. 

Дженсен не ответил. Он смотрел на дорогу с таким лицом, словно находился в машине в одиночестве. Ни одного поворота головы, ни одного мимического движения — бесстрастный взгляд вперед. Изредка Дженсен косился вбок или поднимал глаза к зеркалу заднего вида. 

Ладно. Ему, должно быть, тоже нелегко. Джаред поверил ему, сразу и окончательно. Поверил, что Дженсен не хочет его отпускать, поверил, что это единственный выход. Тому, на кого плевать, так не отсасывают. Тому, кто не нужен, не дарят столько сногсшибательных оргазмов. Да одни его завтраки чего стоили!

Джаред улыбнулся своим мыслям. Даже если они никогда больше не увидятся — у него останется прошлая ночь. И Прага. Древний город, который смазывался за окном в бело-красно-коричневое пятно. Желтые и алые кроны деревьев в парке слева от дороги оставались под веками яркими вспышками. Донателла не поймет, обидится. Больше, скорее всего, не возьмется учить Джареда. Но остаться — подставить и ее тоже. 

Впереди красный трамвай из двух вагонов на очередной узкой улочке начал заворачивать вправо, и тут Дженсен, вместо того чтобы пропустить его, вдавил педаль в пол. 

Джаред едва успел схватиться за ручку над окном, чтоб не завалиться на водительское сиденье. 

— Ты что творишь? Подрезаешь? Так нечестно, знаешь ли, он же трамвай, — Джаред обернулся и попытался рассмотреть, не случилось ли аварии, но ничего не увидел, Дженсен гнал слишком быстро. — Он бы тебя не смог пропустить, у него рельсы. 

Дженсен вновь не ответил, лишь хладнокровно кинул взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. 

— Вот уж не думал, что ты водишь, как псих, — покачал Джаред головой. — На тебя не похоже. Черт!

Черный БМВ неожиданно подрезал их в узкой петле, которую делала дорога, и Дженсен, уходя от столкновения, вильнул вправо, чуть не впилившись в каменную стену, ограждавшую парк. БМВ скрылся впереди, и тут Джаред увидел, что у Дженсена добела сжаты губы. 

— За все время в Праге не видел, чтоб здесь так водили, — заметил Джаред. 

Он хотел коснуться плеча Дженсена, успокоить, но тут, заезжая на трамвайную линию, слева показался еще один черный автомобиль и начал прижимать их Шкоду к высокой стене. Джаред вздрогнул и вцепился в ручку — он узнал водителя. Неприятный араб, который ссорился с Дженсеном в баре «Златы куны», тот, который подкарауливал их в арке у отеля, тот, который сидел в холле возле стойки портье, когда Дженсен жестоко послал Джареда. 

Господи. Да они уже минут десять уходят от погони. 

— Дженсен, там…   
— Прости меня. Джаред, прости. Надо было выгнать тебя вчера. Держись. 

Дженсен даже не взглянул в его сторону. Он говорил так же бесстрастно, как смотрел на дорогу. На араба. В зеркала. И только губы стали совсем бесцветными. Он надавил на газ. 

Шкода миновала петлю и вылетела на аллею, идущую краем холма над обрывом. Внизу виднелись еще одна улица и неизменные крыши. Сразу за велосипедной дорожкой проезжую полосу ограждал низкий заборчик, так, одно название — хлипкая решетка по бедро Джареду. И БМВ теснил и теснил Шкоду к краю обрыва. 

Джаред уставился в лобовое стекло, стараясь не орать и не стучать зубами. Впереди виднелся мост, а за ним, кажется, площадь. Только бы добраться до моста. Там обрыв закончится, там будет людно, там, возможно, будет полиция… 

Дальше Джаред на секунду ослеп — то ли от страха, то ли просто зажмурился, слушая надрывный визг шин. А когда зрение вернулось, он понял: не успели. Второй черный БМВ перегородил им путь, а араб выжал на край дороги, притиснул к ограждению. Дженсен ударил по тормозам. 

В один момент их машина оказалась окружена толпой крепких парней, водительская дверь рывком распахнулась, и араб выволок Дженсена, удерживая у его головы пистолет. На место Дженсена тут же уселся другой араб, которого Джаред раньше не видел, и молча приставил ствол к его виску. 

— Не рыпайся, да? — посоветовал с сильным акцентом араб, и Джаред только моргнул, соглашаясь. Его парализовало, и даже мысли не возникло попытаться выйти из машины. 

Дженсена перетащили к ограждению и впечатали в пассажирскую дверь — Джаред видел край его джинсов и голый живот под задравшейся рубашкой. 

Он нужен им живым. И Джаред тоже, пока. Им нужно, чтобы Дженсен что-то сделал для них. Они не станут стрелять. Не станут. 

Сердце не желало слушаться уговоров, неслось как бешеное, прыгало в глотке. 

Араб постучал пистолетом в стекло.

— Опусти, — велел парень, державший Джареда на мушке. 

Джаред покрутил ручку. Теперь он слышал ветер, задувающий в салон капли дождя, теперь он мог протянуть руку и дотронуться до Дженсена. 

Араб ухватил Дженсена за шею и надавил. Дженсену пришлось упереться ладонями в дверь Шкоды пониже стекла, и его голова оказалась на уровне головы Джареда.

— Закир, — сказал Дженсен. — Дай ему уехать. Я все сделаю.   
— Не слышу, господин администратор.   
— Закир, он ничего не знает. Ты победил. Через час у него самолет. Ты больше о нем не услышишь, а я сделаю то, что ты просишь. 

На Джареда Дженсен не смотрел, говорил вниз, не поднимал глаз от асфальта. 

— Глянь, как мы удобно тут припарковались, — заметил Закир. — Стоит моим ребятам врезаться в твою сраную тачку, и она полетит с обрыва вместе с твоим драгоценным художником.   
— Закир, ты глухой? Я сделаю! — заорал Дженсен.

Нет, не заорал, он говорил так же тихо, но Джаред явственно услышал крик. Закир, впрочем, никак не среагировал. 

— Художник, да? А ведь нам может пригодиться художник.   
— Нет. У него другой профиль. Он ничего не знает.  
— А вот пусть узнает! — развеселился Закир и в первый раз взглянул прямо на Джареда. — Девушка с лилиями. А?

Джаред прочистил горло и переспросил: 

— Что?   
— Альфонс Муха. Девушка с лилиями. Знакомо?   
— Д-да. Во всех новостях было. Недавно суд закончился. Дрезденская галерея отсудила картину у американского владельца. Доказали, что ее вывезли незаконно из послевоенной Европы и... черт. Она скоро должна быть в Праге.   
— Какой смышленый пацан, а, Дженсен? И в искусстве разбирается, и ноги раздвигает. Или это ты у нас подстилка?  
— Вы хотите украсть «Девушку с лилиями»? — выпалил Джаред, просто чтобы… чтобы как-то… закончить… О, черт.

Закир мигом перестал веселиться, схватил Дженсена за волосы, ткнул пистолетом ему в затылок и прошипел: 

— А говоришь, он ничего не знает! Гляди-ка, брат. Да он все теперь знает! Нет, такого свидетеля я не могу отпустить, сам видишь. Ну, покатались и возвращаемся. Ты, брат, поедешь со мной.

Сидящий за рулем араб крутанул ключ зажигания и развернулся на месте. Джаред вывернулся в кресле, пытаясь увидеть, где Дженсен. Он засек, как его запихивают во второй БМВ, который тут же тронулся следом за Шкодой. 

На улице, где располагалась «Злата куна», их процессия затормозила. Дженсен вышел из машины Закира, подошел к Шкоде и начал выгружать вещи Джареда. Сидевший рядом бандит кивнул Джареду, разрешая выйти. 

— Не побежишь? Пуля быстрее, — заметил он, когда Джаред медленно взялся за ручку двери. 

Джаред не ответил, спустил ноги на тротуар и с трудом вдохнул холодный осенний воздух. 

Дженсен на него не смотрел. Он сам вез чемодан, шел рядом, глядя только вперед и не обращая внимания на Закира и его банду, окруживших их плотным кольцом. 

Возле стойки портье Закир развернулся, преграждая путь, и указал в сторону бара: 

— Таймер тикает, брат. Пока мои ребята смотаются за планами, мы с тобой слегка расслабимся после прогулки.   
— Ты что-то перепутал, Закир. Я тебе время приема не назначал. Можешь прогуляться со своими мальчиками или полюбоваться красотами Праги, мне плевать. Возвращайся через два часа.   
— Ишь, какой борзый! — гоготнул Закир. — Я здесь, пожалуй, останусь. И чтоб никаких выкрутасов. 

Дженсен аккуратно убрал ручку чемодана Джареда — снова не заела, надо же, — подошел вплотную к Закиру и сказал, глядя ему в лицо: 

— Это ты придумал работать со мной и на моей территории. Жаждешь проверить, где мой край? Любопытно, что случится, если шагну? 

И тут Джаред увидел, как грозный вооруженный головорез отступил, проиграл в гляделки, сдал назад. Он моргнул, дернул край кожанки и ответил с фальшивой ухмылкой:

— Я не любопытный. Вернусь через два часа. А вот мои друзья останутся здесь.

Дженсен так и стоял, не отводя взгляд, спокойный и даже какой-то отстраненный. Рассматривал Закира, как забавное насекомое, которое само в него врезалось и теперь корчится на земле, пытается взлететь. 

— Хочешь гарантий? — все же заговорил Дженсен. — Не могу тебе запретить держать охрану. На улице. Хочешь результат? Я работаю по своим правилам или не работаю совсем. Не способен выучить правила, как паршивый пес? Будь уверен, если в один несчастливый день я не нажму кнопку «отправить» и не блокирую обнародование компромата на своих клиентов, я позабочусь о том, чтобы сперва плохие-плохие люди узнали, благодаря кому произойдет такая неприятность. Твой босс покажется тебе игривым щенком. 

Закир отвернулся, держа опущенный пистолет и постукивая по стволу указательным пальцем, смерил длинным нехорошим взглядом Джареда и отступил к двери. 

— Через два часа, брат. 

Когда за Закиром и его ребятами закрылась дверь, Дженсен, все еще пряча глаза, взял чемодан и начал подниматься по лестнице. 

 

***  
В мансарде ничего не изменилось, хотя Каролина успела убрать комнату, подготовила к приезду нового постояльца. Правда, здесь все еще пахло корицей с апельсином. И Джаредом. Джаредом, которого Дженсен не уберег, подставил Закиру. Которого могли убить только за то, что он понравился Дженсену. 

Перед Джаредом было стыдно так, что хотелось размозжить самому себе башку о каменную стену. Пообещал защитить, оставил на несколько лишних часов, поддался своим желаниям. Нельзя было слушать его вчера. Посадить насильно в самолет, снять напряжение с любым пацаном из приложения для знакомств и забыть накрепко. 

Тогда Закир не смог бы унизить. Сломать. Заставить прогнуться. Вынудить поменять решение. 

Красная пелена, которая опустилась на глаза, когда Закир вытащил из Шкоды, никак не спадала. Сидя возле настырного араба в его тачке, пока они возвращались в «Злату куну», Дженсен придумал двадцать быстрых способов убрать его навсегда и еще с десяток — убрать так, чтобы он помучился. 

Сейчас Дженсен не смог бы разработать никакие другие умные планы и хитрые схемы. Сейчас он мог думать только о том, стоит ли отправиться в тюрьму ради того, чтобы стереть Закира с лица земли. 

Войдя в номер, Джаред сразу отправился в ванную, где долго умывался и тер руки мылом. Дженсен и сам чувствовал себя грязным, только смывать эту грязь не хотелось — заслужил. 

— Я пойду. Отдохни, — кинул Дженсен в проем ванной. 

Джаред сразу выскочил в коридор, с его волос по вискам и лбу стекала вода. 

— Стой. Не надо… Что ты собираешься делать? 

Стукнуть властям. Отправить весточку боссу Закира. Привлечь нечистоплотных знакомых. Запустить слухи. 

— Есть варианты.   
— Дженсен… Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста, просто посмотри. 

Оказалось сложно. Было страшно увидеть ужас в его глазах, отчаянье или презрение. Только Джаред вовсе не казался испуганным. Он порывисто обнял Дженсена, привлек к себе, прижался к виску губами и спросил: 

— Убьешь его? Этого бандита? 

В устах парня, который только вчера знать не знал о том, что живет в каком-то притоне и хозяин его отеля — международный преступник, парня, в чьей жизни еще совсем недавно не было ничего опасного и противозаконного, только искусство, любимая работа и вся открытость мира — страшные слова прозвучали как-то слишком естественно и просто. 

— Думаешь, я могу убить? — спросил Дженсен. Ответ казался чертовски важным.   
— Можешь, если понадобится, — пожал плечами Джаред, и захотелось выйти в окно, напороться на какой-нибудь дурацкий флюгель. Более достойную смерть не заработал. — Только не будешь. Зачем? Надо дать этому Закиру, чего он хочет. Давай украдем картину!

Джаред заглянул в ванную, стянул с крючка полотенце и начал как ни в чем не бывало вытирать руки и лицо. 

— «Давай украдем картину»? — переспросил ошарашенно Дженсен. 

Даже злость на самого себя поутихла, даже ненависть к Закиру потускнела, будто и не свежая вовсе, а так, прокисшая и изжившая себя. 

Джаред, как нормальный человек, должен был сейчас шарахаться от Дженсена, трястись от страха, в панике предлагать звонить в полицию и американское посольство, а вовсе не планировать исполнить дуболомную идею Закира. 

— Нам же не предлагают убить кого-то…  
— «Нам»?  
— ...Или школу поджечь. Мне вот, к примеру, пофигу, кому будет принадлежать эта «Девушка с лилиями». Ты читал газеты? Знаешь, о чем речь?   
— Я не собирался работать на Закира, а искусством как таковым не интересовался, пока тебя не встретил. 

Джаред потащил за рукав в комнату, плюхнулся на кровать и заставил сесть рядом. И начал рассказывать с бешеным энтузиазмом, как будто не у его виска пять минут назад держали ствол. 

— Альфонс Муха написал «Девушку с лилиями» на заказ, и долгое время портрет хранился в семье этой девушки. Некий нацист, в газетах не называли его имя, присвоил картину во время войны, когда ее хозяев расстреляли. Потом наши вошли в Европу, и он сбежал, бросив все. Американцы прибрали себе его добычу, и на долгое время «Девушка с лилиями» осела в частном собрании одного коллекционера.   
— Тебе бы экскурсии водить в музеях, — заметил Дженсен. Джаред смущенно отмахнулся:  
— Слушай дальше, там еще интереснее. В прошлом году тот коллекционер умирает и наследники решают его собрание распродать, выставляют все экспонаты на аукцион. И тут появляется подозрительный чех, некий Мартин Вагнер, который утверждает, что на картине изображена его обожаемая троюродная бабушка и «Девушка с лилиями» обязана вернуться в семью!   
— Да ладно, что за афера? Крупные коллекции всегда прозрачны.  
— Так в том и фишка! Этот американец был тихий такой коллекционер, не гнушавшийся покупать полотна с сомнительным происхождением. И картина до того аукциона нигде не всплывала, ни в каких каталогах.  
— То есть некая картина авторства Мухи пропадает на семьдесят лет и тут появляется?  
— Ну! Представляешь! Там такая шумиха была, как ты пропустил?

Дженсен точно знал — как. После Дубая он просто не позволял себе следить за новостями искусства и новых технологий.

— Короче, Вагнер, который давно эмигрировал в Германию, подает в суд, наследники бодаются с ним несколько лет, и тут он умудряется подключить Дрезденскую галерею. Обещает передать им картину, если они помогут вернуть ее законному владельцу. Не знаю, на какой сумме они сторговались, но, очевидно, Дрезден заинтересовался. А у музеев, сам понимаешь, ушлые адвокаты, и дело идет быстрее. Суд Дрезденская галерея выигрывает, но там вроде бы начинался второй виток скандала. Все же чешское достояние, а окажется в Германии. Я слышал, что «Девушку с лилиями» на следующей неделе покажут тут, в Праге.   
— Н-да. Понятно теперь, чего Закир решил, что звезды сошлись и надо непременно взять меня за жопу. Хотя план подрезать картину здесь все равно тупейший.   
— Так и давай придумаем ему хороший план!

Дженсен встал и подошел к окну. Сейчас энтузиазм Джареда скорее не ошеломлял, а настораживал. 

— И тебя не будет мучить совесть? Ладно я, но у тебя что ж, совсем нет чувства справедливости?   
— Да какая справедливость? Если вдуматься, тут дело только в деньгах и всяких адвокатских штучках, у картины нет ни одного законного наследника, все сомнительные. Ну, заполучит «Девушку с лилиями» тот, кто мечтает о ней так страстно, что даже нанимает отморозков типа Закира. Честно, лично мне — не жалко.   
— Тогда еще вопрос. Как это ты, человек, который никогда не нарушал закон, вот так в легкую готов пойти на преступление? Не доходит, что тебя могут посадить? 

Джаред обнял со спины и сказал, прижимаясь носом к виску: 

— Я верю, что ты способен провернуть все так, чтобы нас не поймали. 

Дженсен развернулся в объятье и наткнулся на совершенно прямой и честный взгляд. 

И тут подняла голову паранойя, которая всегда помогала просчитывать самые невыгодные схемы. 

А что, если Джареда подослал Закир? Да, для араба — слишком изощренный план, но ведь это отличная комбинация, сам бы Дженсен не придумал лучше. Заставить клюнуть на классного парня. Сделать того рычагом давления, а потом с его помощью уломать провернуть дело. 

Джаред продолжал обнимать всем собой, согревать дыханием шею, как будто это не его, а Дженсена жизнь впервые столкнула с такими безжалостными, гнусными людьми. 

Дженсен не хотел, но сами собой в голове начали просчитываться варианты. История въездов и выездов Джареда говорила о том, что он давно не покидал Соединенные Штаты. Закиру так и вовсе путь в США заказан. По электронной почте подобные дела не решаются. Да и проще было подложить под Дженсена любого мало-мальски подходящего по типажу мальчика — кого угодно стало бы жаль отдавать бандитам на растерзание. 

Найти такого потрясающего, такого необычного, восприимчивого, тонкого, умного Джареда, при взгляде на которого пересыхает во рту и хочется совершать долбаные подвиги, казалось невозможным. 

Только паранойя не утихала, тянула под ложечкой. 

Ведь можно же просто спросить. Дженсен отлично умеет читать людей, он следил за Джаредом тогда, когда тот не видел, он распознает ложь. 

Дженсен высвободился из объятья, отошел на два шага и спросил чуть расфокусируя взгляд, чтобы поймать любое микродвижение: 

— Ты работаешь на Закира?

Они стояли перед окном. Еще не наступил полдень и комнату заливал свет. Любые оттенки реакции Джареда можно было увидеть невооруженным глазом. 

Сперва уголки его губ поползли вверх и слегка раскосые глаза вытянулись еще больше, яркие в прозрачном осеннем свете, обрамленные такими пушистыми ресницами, что хотелось протянуть руку и провести по ним пальцем. Похоже, Джаред решил, что Дженсен шутит. Правда, он быстро понял, что сейчас — никаких шуток. И тогда удивился. Нахмурился и склонил голову к плечу. Казалось, он вслушивается сам в себя, ищет ответ на обвинение, на вопрос. Потом он перестал удивляться и погрустнел, взглянул на Дженсена очень мягко и спросил:

— Ты никогда никому не доверял? — и тут же перебил сам себя: — Нет, конечно. Иначе ты не смог бы работать… ну… в такой сфере.   
— Ответь, — нажал Дженсен. Джаред спохватился:   
— А, да, конечно. В смысле — нет. Я не работаю на Закира. Обалдеть, как тебе в голову-то пришло. Круто.   
— Круто? 

Джаред замотал головой.

— Прости, я просто восхищен. Выживают только параноики, ха? Я бы не просчитал такое. Могу ли я как-то доказать тебе, что не работаю на Закира? Сделать что-то, пройти какую-то… ну… проверку? 

И Дженсена отпустило. Он ничего не мог поделать со своей логикой, которая подсказывала ему самые невероятные расклады — он просто верил Джареду всем сердцем. И не собирался отказываться от этого чувства. 

— Что ж, Джаред. Давай украдем картину.   
— Тебе придется доверять мне. Ты сможешь?   
— Я очень хочу. 

И снова, как вчера, у Джареда потемнел взгляд, и он положил ладони Дженсену на бедра. И сказал: 

— И я.   
— Сейчас?   
— Меня не пристрелили. Не сбросили вместе с машиной с моста. Даже не избили. Ты здесь. Когда, если не сейчас?   
— Прости меня, — выдохнул Дженсен в приоткрытые губы Джареда, ждущего поцелуя. — Я обещал защитить и не смог. Даже нет, не прощай. Это эгоистично. Просто… мне жаль.

Ярость отступила совсем, осталось только чувство вины. Херовый же будет трах, замешанный на таком. 

— Ты же не извиняешься за дожди в Праге, — пожал плечами Джаред. — Не надо. Я ни секунды не жалею, что перепутал адрес. Разве можно справиться с бандитами, когда ты обычный хозяин отеля?   
— Подъебываешь? — уточнил Дженсен.  
— Немного, — кивнул Джаред.

Похоже, он все же перепсиховал, испугался, потому что его поцелуи были слишком жадными и нервными. И, несмотря на это, его руки забирали напряжение, продолжали изучать тело Дженсена внимательно и осторожно. Стоило задернуть шторы, но сейчас не хотелось темноты. Хотелось видеть все оттенки его реакций, различать каждый неслышный вздох. 

Дженсен ощущал, как растет нетерпение Джареда, пока они помогали друг другу раздеться. Он сам завелся резко, словно в возбуждение ушли весь страх, испытанный во время погони, ужас, парализовавший в ту секунду, как человек Закира приставил к виску Джареда пистолет, унижение, испытанное после того, как чертов араб нажал-таки на свой рычаг, стыд перед Джаредом, что не уберег, не сдержал обещание. 

Кровать была так близко, но Джаред как-то неуловимо сопротивлялся, выскальзывал из рук при попытке повалить на матрас, напирал сам. Он, полностью голый и неожиданно сильный, развернул Дженсена к окну и толкнул вперед, заставляя опереться о подоконник. И сжал ягодицу. 

— О, так ты хочешь реванш? — усмехнулся Дженсен.  
— Не, реванш в сексе — это какая-то ерунда, по-моему. Просто… Черт, я так хочу трахаться, Дженсен. Когда тебя выволокли из тачки, я думал, все, подохнем оба. Только это же ты нас уводил от погони и вокруг твоего отеля стоят сейчас бойцы Закира. И тебя арабы прижали с этим делом. 

Джаред говорил и мял задницу, елозил ладонью по животу, обводил пальцами треугольник волос в паху и терся сзади, возбужденный, твердый, влажный. 

— К чему ты…  
— Я хочу сказать — я понимаю, ты сейчас не расслабишься. У тебя один Закир в голове. Не надо, чтоб ты натягивал меня и строил мысленно свои преступные планы. Только мне ужасно хочется. Дай мне, ладно? Я сделаю все, чтобы тебе было хорошо. 

Он гладил по позвоночнику раскрытой ладонью, целовал лопатки, согревал со спины, длинный, тощий, сильный, талантливый. Добрый. Такое детское забытое слово. Смешное слово из сказочного мира. 

— Твою мать, Джаред. Трахни уже, и хорош трепаться, — хрипло сказал Дженсен. 

Он слышал, как Джаред отщелкивает колпачок, чувствовал смазанные пальцы внутри, такие чуткие, так правильно согнутые. Очень хотелось развернуться, взглянуть Джареду в лицо, сжать его член и увидеть, как он поплывет от дрочки, как покраснеют его губы и затуманятся глаза. Только они вроде как договорились. 

— У тебя красивый цвет кожи, — прошептал Джаред. — Ты словно светишься. И веснушки на плечах.  
— Дурацкие.  
— Красивые. Сожми меня собой. Ох. Еще. Ох.  
— Эй, это же пока только пальцы?  
— Вот ты дурак, — фыркнул Джаред. — Надеюсь, член ты почувствуешь.   
— Я понял. У тебя пальцы — эрогенная зона.  
— Ох.   
— Ну, точно. 

Деревянный подоконник нагрелся под лучами осеннего солнца, теплая поверхность казалась живой. Дженсен повел было руку к паху, оттянул мошонку и обнял себя ладонью, и тут Джаред толкнулся сзади — и да, его член точно невозможно было перепутать с пальцами. 

— Ты меня не пускаешь, — заметил Джаред и укусил за плечо. И зализал укус. — Расслабься, иначе никак. Я большой. 

Он не льстил себе, не бахвалился, предупреждал просто. Дженсен закрыл глаза, и очертания домов остались под веками, отпечатанные световым контуром. 

— Дженсен, я ночью побывал на седьмом небе. Хочу, чтобы и ты.  
— Дурак ты. Я же… я тоже. 

Дженсен выдохнул, нагнулся ниже и уперся скрещенными локтями в подоконник. И расслабился. Джаред за спиной издал длинный стон. Он держал за бедра и не трахал — раскачивался, то ли давал Дженсену привыкнуть, то ли сам привыкал. 

Дженсен снова стиснул на члене кулак. Джаред погладил костяшки и отвел в сторону его руку, сам сжал пальцы. 

— Хочешь отвечать за все? — уточнил Дженсен.  
— Тш-ш…

И откуда знал, как надо. Он уже толкался внутри, размеренно, здорово, двигал в правильном ритме рукой. 

— Хочу, чтобы ты кончил на мне, на моем члене, от моих рук, — сказал Джаред, и оттенок приказа в его голосе заставил спросить:   
— Увлекаешься БДСМ?  
— Что? — удивился он снова очень искренне, правда, даже не сбился с ритма.   
— Ты вчера сказал стоп-слово. «Зеленый». Почему?   
— Ты треплешься. Я совсем плох? 

Дженсен нервно хмыкнул. Черт, наоборот. Только кончить, как он просит — полностью отдав себя, крутясь на его члене, трахая его руку — пугало почему-то до чертиков. И хотелось этого до стонов, которые приходилось сдерживать, кусая щеку изнутри. 

— Я не понял про БДСМ, — заметил Джаред. — Никогда не интересовался. Просто… Цвет. Зеленый, ну… светофор. Можно ехать.

Нельзя так чувствовать, нельзя настолько правильно все делать. Это слишком. Дженсен не удержался, застонал громко. Ладонь Джареда сжалась, он ускорился, стал двигаться размашисто, толкаться сильнее, безжалостнее. Идеально, блядь. 

Дженсена неожиданно озарило простой и естественной мыслью. Прямо сейчас не требуется ничего делать, не нужно немедленно принимать решения. Только и надо — быть с Джаредом. Быть вместе. 

— С вечера нашей встречи я немного зациклился на зеленом, — бесхитростно сообщил Джаред и наклонился, лизнул шею. Член внутри выгнулся, растянул, распялил. — Зациклился на тебе. 

Все запертые стоны, как и слова раньше, вырвались, слились в один, длинный, бесконечный, и в голове стало пусто-пусто. Член Джареда внутри запускал наслаждение по всем нервам, собственный член, правильно сжатый шершавой ладонью, пылал и пульсировал. Дженсен опьянел разом от передоза удовольствия, едва хватило соображения понять, что это он сам говорит, требует, просит:

— Жестче. Джаред. Жестче. Сильнее, да, да. Да…. 

Капли спермы на деревянном подоконнике напоминали жемчуг. 

Ноги подкосились, но Джаред не дал упасть, подхватил под живот, вышел и доволок, толкнул на кровать. 

— Кончи мне на губы.

Дженсен сказал это вслух? Господи.

Джаред всхлипнул и почти упал сверху, зацеловал лицо и шею. Сдернул резинку и встал на коленях над Дженсеном, так что можно было вытянуть язык и коснуться его мошонки. Что Дженсен и сделал, упиваясь его тихими стонами. 

Джаред наклонялся сверху, почти касался головкой губ, дрочил себе быстро, яростно и не сводил с лица Дженсена голодного взгляда. Дженсен приоткрыл рот и обвел языком губы. 

— Давай же.   
— Ай… а-а-а-а… ах.

Его было много, он забрызгал лицо, волосы, грудь. Сразу рухнул сверху и начал вылизывать, как щенок, пока Дженсен смаковал капли его спермы, собирал языком с губ. 

Он лежал сверху, тяжелый, костлявый, ласковый, терся носом о шею, целовал все, что попадалось под губы. 

Дженсен прислушался к себе. Удивительно, но убивать Закира больше не тянуло. Не было ни стыда, ни ярости, лишь уверенность — они выкрутятся. Они все сделают правильно. 

 

***  
Дженсен настаивал: «Прогуляйся». Предлагал: «Сходи в Музей Кафки. Или в музей Кампа, если любишь искусство двадцатого века». Просил: «Посмотри “Лапидариум”. Каменные скульптуры. Известнейшая европейская выставка». Умолял: «Свали из отеля, Джаред! В мастерскую, в парк, на набережную, смотайся в Чески-Крумлов, в Кутну Гору, в Пльзень, куда угодно, только не оставайся в “Злате куне”, пока здесь Закир с бойцами!»

Джаред не смог. Закрыл за Дженсеном дверь на ключ, придвинул кресло к окну и сел психовать. Он открыл ноут и попытался работать, но не справился. Все расчеты рассыпались, раскладки по интерьерам выходили кривыми и непригодными для жилья, цвета — и те не желали сотрудничать, крутились перед глазами радужными аляповатыми пятнами. 

Снова полил дождь, настоящий ливень, так что в комнате разом стало темно и как-то сыро. В обычной ситуации Джаред спустился бы на первый этаж, попросил у бармена чашку горячего чая с бергамотом, отнес бы в номер и медленными глотками разогнал промозглый туман, поселившийся внутри и снаружи. Только в бар было нельзя: там засела банда араба. Да и бармена там сейчас не было, а был гениальный вор, организатор преступлений, крутой настолько, что ради работы с ним такие отморозки, как Закир, готовы ходить по струнке и слушаться приказов. 

Вкус крови во рту удивил и заставил осознать: Джаред от нервов умудрился сгрызть ноготь на большом пальце до мяса. 

Конечно, он никто, он ни черта не понимает в кражах и преступлениях. Тот факт, что ему, как и миллионам других людей, читающих газеты, стала известна история картины, не дает никаких преимуществ. Да он вообще здесь — слабое звено, тот, из-за кого Дженсен прогнулся, поступился своими принципами, вернулся к старым делам, от которых ушел. И ведь Закир может давить и дальше. Погнать Дженсена на передовую, подвергнуть его опасности, заставить сделать грязную работу. И Дженсен согласится. Потому что… Он не хочет, чтобы Джаред пострадал. 

Чашка чая, и все. Он все еще постоялец, он вправе заказать в баре чашку чая. Дженсен просил запереться в номере, но Джаред просто проверит, просто глянет — все ли в порядке. Увидит Дженсена, живого и здорового, и уйдет снова к себе, не станет мешать. 

Джаред едва успел затормозить в холле, остановиться возле бара. Лампы на первом этаже не горели, и отель выглядел бы нежилым, если бы не полоска света, пробивающаяся из-под двери, ведущей в бар. И громкие звуки спора. 

Листья фикуса и правда были пыльными, Джаред едва не расчихался, когда опустился в кресло. Ругался Дженсен.

— Ты совсем больной, Закир? Ты каким местом выдумывал этот план? Ладно, предположим, я получу пропуск на прием в посольство как американский гражданин и владелец недвижимости в Чехии. Предположим, мне удастся заменить «Девушку с лилиями» на эту твою… подделку. Но ты реально думаешь, что никто не распознает подмену? Картину же на следующий день выставляют в музее Мухи. Эксперты…  
— Эксперты ее не увидят. Слушай, брат, ты оскорбления попридержи для постельных игр со своим тощим художником. Тут расклад простой — в музее объект брать нельзя, вокруг картины весь день будет тереться охрана и тусить толпа, а вечером ее забирают к себе немцы.  
— ...Которые точно засекут подделку, если раньше чехи не прочухаются.  
— Поэтому мы подожжем музей! Нет тела — нет дела. Спалим все дотла вместе с поддельной бабой в цветах. 

Джаред ойкнул и закрыл ладонью рот. Тишина в баре не предвещала ничего хорошего. Наконец Дженсен снова заговорил.

— Я знал, что ты грязно работаешь, Закир, но даже не думал, что ты настолько больной. Да как твой босс тебя с поводка-то вообще спустил? 

Все. Сейчас араб его точно пристрелит. Ну, или изобьет до беспамятства. 

Джаред уже вскочил и взялся за ручку двери, но Дженсен, похоже, справился. 

— Слыш, Эклз…  
— Убери ствол, Закир и дай мне осознать всю степень твоей отмороженности. Я правильно понимаю, что вместе с музеем ты хочешь поджечь людей?   
— А с каких пор ты стал таким чистеньким, Эклз?  
— На моей совести нет ни одной смерти, — очень спокойно и ровно ответил Дженсен.   
— Короче, брат, или ты в деле и работаем по-моему, или я уберу твоего пидора просто ради хохмы, раз ты кривляешься, и возьму картину после того, как она покинет американское посольство. Подожгу музей и в беспорядке вынесу объект. С тобой или без тебя, баба в цветах будет моей.   
— .И после таких грязных методов ты надеешься набрать новую клиентуру? Да тебя, такого долбанутого, все клиенты будут за пол земного шара обходить.

В баре что-то грохотнуло, разбилось и послышался звук удара. Джаред сам не понял, как оказался внутри. 

Он сразу нашел глазами Дженсена: тот вытирал кровь с разбитой губы, сидя за столом напротив Закира. На полу, под осколками бутылки, растекалась лужа, и остро пахло виски. Все остальные столы в баре были заняты бандой араба, здесь находилось человек пятнадцать. 

— Джаред, уходи, у меня все под контролем, — быстро сказал Дженсен, и умоляющие нотки в его тоне не укрылись от внимания Закира. Тот, похоже, наоборот Джареду страшно обрадовался.   
— О, сладенький ты наш, решил-таки присоединиться к проекту? Два американца гораздо лучше одного. Не ссы, мы непременно пристроим тебя к делу. Давно подслушиваешь, пупсик?  
— Я не… я чаю хотел. Могу сам налить. Я на кухню.  
— Джаред, пожалуйста. Я принесу, — Дженсен собрался было встать с места, но Закир так сильно треснул его в плечо, что Дженсен упал обратно на скамью.   
— Удивительно удобный парень! — сообщил под общий смех своим дружкам Закир, указывая на Джареда рукояткой пистолета. — Появляется когда надо, на рожон не лезет. А ну-ка присядь. 

Закир кивнул на свободное место за одним из столов, и тут Джаред увидел картину в дешевой пластиковой раме, стоящую на высоком барном стуле посреди бара. «Девушка с лилиями», изображениями которой пестрели все газеты. Даже на беглый взгляд становилось ясно, что Альфонс Муха не мог нарисовать такое даже левой рукой. Не совпадало ничего: ни цвет, ни его глубина, ни фактура мазков, ни явно современное полотно; на картине не было грязи и пыли. И с этой бездарной мазней Закир хочет отправить Дженсена на дело?! Да его же возьмут мигом, даже экспертов привлекать не нужно! Неужели никто в комнате не видит, какое это феерическое говно? 

— Не хочу вас расстраивать, — сказал Джаред, приближаясь к картине и царапая ногтем краску возле рамы, — но если вы заплатили за эту безобразную фальшивку, то вас обдурили. Так в начальной школе малюют. Даже не рассчитывайте, что вот это аляповатое дерьмо дойдет до выставочного зала музея Мухи. 

Тишина в баре не предвещала ничего хорошего, но, поскольку Джареда никто не прерывал, он продолжил. Перевернул картину, освободил ее от рамы, оглядел со всех сторон. 

— На задней поверхности нет патины. Полотно к основе прикреплено степлером. Серьезно? Сама основа сделана из еще непросохшей сосны, и гвозди современные. На полотне не просматривается количество слоев, нет кусков с более плотной пропиткой, нет пятен подмалевки. А вы считали нити у полотна? Слушайте, вы вообще видели работы Альфонса Мухи? У него даже близко не такие цвета. А детали? Только слепой примет эту поделку за оригинал, и если на приеме — да, я подслушивал — будет хоть кто-то, разбирающийся в искусстве, Дженсен не выйдет из посольства! 

Джаред обернулся к Закиру, прижимая к груди фальшивку, увидел его внимательный опасный взгляд и осторожно вернул картину на место. И рискнул посмотреть на Дженсена. Тот уставился прямо перед собой с ничего не выражающим лицом. Злится, наверное, жутко. Да и пусть!

— Мы поняли тебя, сладкий, — вкрадчиво проговорил Закир и начал приближаться к Джареду медленными, развязными шагами. — Да ты просто бесценный! Понимаю, чего мой друг Дженсен так к тебе привязался. Ну, ты нашел проблему — ты ее и решишь. Сделай нам хорошую копию, и твоему Дженсену ничего не будет угрожать. 

Джаред вытаращил глаза: 

— Я?! Да вы что? Я не умею. Тут надо руку набивать годами! Когда в посольстве прием?   
— Через неделю, — услужливо ответил Закир.  
— Нереально! — замахал руками Джаред, чуть не заехав Закиру по носу — так близко тот остановился. — Мало кто может сделать достойную копию, а тут же еще нужно доставать материалы, правильные холсты, старить дерево…  
— Хватит! — громко сказал Дженсен, так что все на него обернулись. — Закир, я тебя услышал. Беру сутки. Приходи завтра в то же время, я представлю нормальный план. Ты же за этим меня нанял, так?

Закир обернулся к Джареду, протянул руку и похлопал его по щеке — чуть бы сильнее и смахивало бы на затрещины. 

— Ладно, мальчики. Работайте. Мне до пизды, будете ли вы использовать мою подделку, нарисуете свою или родите другой план, но из Праги я увезу «Девушку с лилиями», можете хоть ставки делать. 

Он развернулся, от двери подмигнул через плечо Джареду и вышел в холл. Вся банда потянулась вслед за Закиром. Дженсен запер за ними дверь «Златы куны» и вернулся в бар. Достал из-под стойки совок и веник и начал молча сметать осколки. На Джареда он не смотрел.

— Эй… Дженсен? Ты в порядке? — спросил Джаред, нагибаясь и делая попытку заглянуть ему в глаза. — Прости. Я не смог сидеть в номере. Не смог слушать, как тебя бьют. 

Дженсен ушел вглубь кухни, и Джаред услышал, как он ссыпает там осколки в ведро. Вернулся он минут через пять с мокрой шваброй и начал методично мыть пол. 

— Послушай, я понимаю, ты злишься. Я только хочу сказать… На самом деле, я могу. Копию. Подделать Альфонса Муху не так сложно, это не Да Винчи. И если Закира устроила вот эта мазня, то мой вариант точно сойдет за оригинал. 

Дженсен выпрямился, отставил швабру и наконец посмотрел на Джареда. 

— Я о том, что…

Но Дженсен не дал договорить. Подошел близко-близко и спросил, хмуря брови: 

— Ты совершенно его не боишься. Закира. Почему? Ты ненормальный?

Джаред удивился вопросу и честно задумался. 

— Ну, мы же ему пока нужны. Вряд ли он что-то сделает, пока не получит «Девушку с лилиями».   
— Это логика, — качнул головой Дженсен. — Логика отключается, когда тебе угрожает отморозок со стволом. 

Он был прав. У Джареда сердце стучало как бешеное и тошнотой крутило желудок, когда он думал о том, что Закир может сделать с Дженсеном, но себя он продолжал ощущать гостем в другом мире, провалившейся в Зазеркалье Алисой, случайно попавшей в сюжет сказки: сперва про таинственный старый город и зеленоглазого красавца, хозяина отеля, а затем в ее вторую часть — про международные преступления и очень злых людей.   
— Знаешь, с тех пор как мой самолет приземлился в Праге, я каждый день живу в каком-то абсурде, то прекрасном, то кошмарном. Наверное, до меня просто не доходит. Слишком страшно. 

Дженсен медленно моргнул и чуть улыбнулся, грустно и виновато. Цвет его глаз стал вязовым, серо-зеленым. Джаред протянул руку и стер темную каплю крови с его губы. И продолжил:

— Я только одно осознаю. Я точно ебнусь, если с тобой что-то случится. 

Длинный выдох Дженсена осел на губах. Он потер глаза и покачал головой, словно в ответ собственным мыслям. 

— Что? — спросил Джаред.   
— Я всегда отвечал сам за себя, — нехотя проговорил Дженсен. — Не привык за кого-то бояться. Мне… мне не нравится. 

Джаред порывисто обнял его за шею и прижался губами к уголку рта, к лопнувшей под ударом кулака губе. Только бы он не решил, что Джаред делает его слабым, и не начал отступать. Не ушел. Не оттолкнул.

Дженсен прижал к себе, запустил пальцы в волосы, притиснул лбом ко лбу. И сказал: 

— Знаешь, что. Мы не станем красть картину. 

Из кухни потянуло мягким ароматом бергамота. Дженсен, оказывается, заварил чай. 

 

***  
Таких, как Джаред — студентов художественных заведений, желающих почерпнуть вдохновение у мастера иллюстрации, в музее Мухи бывало довольно много. Но только Джаред целую неделю приходил к обеду и заканчивал, когда из главного выставочного зала уходила играющая там арфистка и смотрители начинали выгонять немногочисленных посетителей. Его быстро запомнили — он ужасно мило извинялся за свой поздний уход и угощал музейщиков шоколадками. В конце концов смотрители перестали раздражаться при виде сутулой долговязой фигуры, сидящей до самого закрытия на банкетке напротив очередного шедевра художника. 

Дженсен, подключившись к камерам музея, наблюдал, как Джаред в громадной папке с эскизами каждый день протаскивал в здание листы гипсокартона, тонированные точно в цвет стен основного зала, направляющие, рейки, крепления с подшипниками и крошечные электромоторы и прятал их в подсобке, следуя указаниям, звучавшим через наушник. Закольцевать на пленке подходы к подсобке оказалось плевым делом.

Да и весь музей Мухи — провинциальный, небольшой, не оснащенный какой-либо серьезной сигнализацией и системами защиты полотен, взломать не составило никакого труда. Впрочем, какой бы легкой ни казалась задачка, решать ее за неделю, имея в напарниках парня, который в детстве даже яблоки с уличных лотков не таскал — Дженсен спросил — и озверевшего, мало соображающего в искусстве, психологии и технологиях отморозка было полнейшим безумием. Даже для Дженсена. 

План брать картину в американском посольстве он отмел сразу: высокопрофессиональная охрана и отсутствие времени на ее обход. А вот в музее Мухи в день выставки хоть и будет толпа, но возможностей для подготовки открывалась масса. Время и поджимало, и работало на них — экспозиционеры уже затеяли перестановки, освобождая место для «Девушки с лилиями», и по перемещениям полотен Дженсен вычислил, в каком зале будет висеть их объект.

Джаред наболтал Донателле про поиски нужных сочетаний цветов, и она через друзей в художественных кругах организовала ему что-то вроде стажировки в музее Мухи. Закир оказался не совсем бесполезной задницей, он успел добыть схемы сигнализаций. Теперь дело было за тем, чтобы Джаред с закрытыми глазами научился за минуту собирать фальшпанель, должную заменить кусок выставочной колонны, на которой будет висеть «Девушка с лилиями». У него получалось, но все еще медленно, особенно если Закир припирался контролировать процесс. Тогда Джаред путался, перекашивал поворотные механизмы, забывал анкеры, и нужно было разбирать и собирать панель заново. 

Джаред на камерах отложил кисть и прогнулся в пояснице. 

— Вечером сделаю тебе массаж, — пообещал Дженсен, и Джаред вздрогнул, заозирался, уставился в одну из камер. 

Они редко позволяли себе переговариваться не по делу, но Дженсен скучал, целыми днями боролся с зудом в пальцах, который возникал, если долго смотреть на Джареда и не иметь возможности дотронуться. 

— Буду массировать твою шею, плечи, разомну середину спины. Спущусь к пояснице.   
— Дженсен… — шепнул, глядя в камеру Джаред, так что слышно не было, только губы шевельнулись.   
— А когда разотру поясницу, займусь твоей задницей.   
— У меня копчик ноет, — невинно сообщил Джаред.

З-зараза! 

— Помассирую твой бедный копчик. И ягодицы. И обязательно между, ведь у тебя, должно быть, от долгого сидения вся задница онемела. 

Джаред гулко сглотнул, и на мониторе стало видно, как он сводит и разводит колени. Верный признак, что у него стоит. 

— Разомну тебя хорошенько снаружи и внутри. Языком хочешь? Трахнуть тебя языком, Джаред?  
— Перестань, — прошипел Джаред, пытаясь спрятаться за этюдником.  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я перестал, тебе хочется, чтобы я продолжил. Я сам не могу остановиться.   
— У тебя стоит? — тихо спросил Джаред.  
— Весь день, сколько смотрю на тебя.  
— Ну, мы квиты! — Джаред, наверное, хотел сказать это сердито, но вышло просительно и несчастно.   
— Потерпи, потерпи. Уже объявили о закрытии музея. Будь готов через пару минут идти в подсобку.   
— Я готов. По всем, блядь, пунктам. А вечером снова собирать эту хрень на скорость?   
— Да, прости. Но я придумал кое-что для разнообразия процесса.  
— Мне не понравится? — хмуро уточнил Джаред.   
— Не знаю, — признался Дженсен. — Но смысл как раз в том, чтобы понравилось. Так, внимание, смотритель Цибулка раньше ушел с поста. У тебя две с половиной минуты. Пошел!  
— Садист ты, Дженсен! — сообщил Джаред, быстро собирая этюдник и папку с эскизами, среди которых пряталась очередная деталь. — Возбудил, а теперь подгоняешь.   
— Я все компенсирую, только поторопись. Я уже пустил запись на круг.   
— Помолчи и дай сделать работу! — рявкнул Джаред.

Он вихрем пронесся по полутемным пустым залам и скрылся в подсобке. Внутри камеры не было, и Дженсену оставалось надеяться, что спрятанные Джаредом куски фальшпанели никто не обнаружит. 

— Как вернешься в отель, не поднимайся к себе. Загляни в комнату портье, я буду тебя ждать.   
— Господи, Дженсен, от одного твоего голоса кончить можно, — простонал Джаред. Судя по звукам, он отодвигал там стеллажи. — Помолчи, а то я завалю все дело.  
— Не паникуй, Цибулка от тебя через три зала, остальные смотрители в других концах музея. Молчу и жду тебя.

Завтра в это же время ему предстоит забрать все детали из подсобки, перетащить их в зал и смонтировать поворотную фальшпанель, за которой спрячется копия «Девушки с лилиями». Вот на это времени точно будет в обрез.

Джаред вернулся из музея минут на двадцать раньше, чем обычно — такси, что ли, взял? 

— Там снаружи трое арабов прохлаждаются. Делать им нечего! — раздраженно сообщил он, запирая дверь. 

Свое художественное барахло он сбросил на диван в холле и сразу пошел к Дженсену, ожидающему за стойкой. 

— Голодный? — поинтересовался Дженсен, и Джаред энергично закивал. — Я ужин приготовил.   
— А. Ты в этом смысле, — разочарованно ответил Джаред и вжал в стену, поцеловал и притерся пахом, не дал пояснить, что Дженсен не подтрунивал, он во всех смыслах интересовался. 

Парень, кажется, похудел еще больше, почти не спал и забывал про еду — Дженсену приходилось отлавливать его и заставлять поесть. Оттого что на Джареда в этом деле легла основная работа, Дженсен бесился жутко, но за неделю найти кого-то другого в Праге с его подготовкой… Невозможно. 

Закир ни на секунду не оставлял их в покое, контролировал все этапы дела, и Дженсен с трудом мог сосредоточиться. И чем злее становился Закир от проволочек и нестыковок, тем чаще Джаред хотел близости, тянулся, трогал, проверял своими чуткими пальцами — здесь ли Дженсен. 

— Хочешь в душ или сразу массаж? — спросил Дженсен, увлекая Джареда в свою комнату.   
— Сразу тебя, — проныл Джаред, вылизывая шею и толкаясь бедрами.   
— Погоди… погоди, дай мне порулить, ладно? Я обещаю, я не стану мучить, только если сам не попросишь. Хочу попробовать одну штуку.   
— Ладно, — вздохнул Джаред. — Массаж?   
— Массаж, — кивнул Дженсен. 

Он размял Джареда так, как и обещал, разогрел все мышцы. От Джареда несло красками и растворами, он пропитался своим художеством насквозь, и Дженсен взбивал языком чужие и их собственные запахи на поверхности его покрасневшей от массажа кожи. Джаред стонал от любого движения, терся пахом о матрас, обмякал в руках, дрожал и ныл нетерпеливо. 

Когда Дженсен размял и вылизал его задницу, стало ясно — они оба не удержатся, все фантазии и идеи пойдут к черту. Джареду все так же требовалось много времени, чтобы расслабиться и впустить Дженсена, но он все охотнее отклячивал задницу, все чаще сам просил его взять. И Дженсен терпел изо всех сил. Вряд ли у них будет еще время попробовать такое, если неуправляемый Закир выкинет какой-нибудь фортель и их возьмут на горячем. 

Дженсен вытянул из-под кровати спортивную сумку, достал из нее небольшую коробку без этикеток. Джаред на кровати вывернул шею и спросил: 

— Это что?

Дженсен молча вылил на ладонь из флакона побольше смазки и приставил палец ко входу Джареда. И сказал, проталкиваясь внутрь, задыхаясь от того, как тесно Джаред обхватывал пальцы: 

— Анальная пробка. Я хочу, чтобы ты взял ее в себя. Оделся. Поужинал со мной. Потренировался в сборке фальшпанели. Принял теплую ванну. И затем я выну пробку, и ты будешь готов впустить меня. 

Джаред резко перевернулся, отполз назад, уперся лопатками в стену и протянул: 

— Су-у-ука… 

Он редко ругался, тем более — так. Иногда перед самым оргазмом и еще, когда психовал. Так что Дженсен на всякий случай замер, подняв руки ладонями к Джареду, показывая, что без его согласия ничего не произойдет. Было непонятно, то ли он в ужасе от предложения, то ли его замкнуло от возбуждения. 

Дженсен ждал, стараясь не впадать в панику. Будет глупо — потерять Джареда после всего, что они пережили, оттолкнуть глупой сексуальной, но несвоевременной фантазией. 

— Покажи, — попросил Джаред. 

Дженсен медленно открыл коробку и вынул простую черную пробку, совсем небольшую, гладкую и блестящую. Джаред гулко сглотнул. 

— Оближи.   
— Если ты не хочешь…  
— Оближи, — с нажимом повторил Джаред. 

Дженсен приоткрыл губы и обвел конус пробки кончиком языка. Затем облизал по-честному, плотно обнимая языком силикон. А затем втянул в рот на секунду и вынул, внимательно наблюдая за Джаредом. 

— Су-у-ука! — повторил Джаред и сжал свой член, провел дважды кулаком по стволу и с трудом остановился, оттягивая яйца. — Я до ужина не дотяну. Я уже сейчас кончу, Дженсен.   
— Повернись, — тихо приказал Дженсен. 

Джаред, тяжело дыша, развернулся спиной и прогнулся в пояснице. 

Господи. 

Дженсен никогда не спал ни с кем, кто вот так искренне и полностью отдавал себя. 

Он вылил в Джареда столько смазки, что, когда пробка растянула вход, расправила кольцо мышц — даже давить особенно не пришлось. Тело Джареда приняло игрушку легко, анус послушно и плотно сжался в самом узком месте возле плоской ручки.

— Дыши, — хрипло сказал Дженсен, целуя Джареда в поясницу и ниже, оглаживая ягодицы и лаская по кругу вокруг пробки, и… черт. Самому бы продержаться. 

Джаред с трудом поднялся с кровати и оделся, не позволив Дженсену помочь. От его скованности в движениях и идеально прямой спины кружилась голова. Его любимые вельветовые брюки горчичного цвета не скрывали стоящий в полную силу член.

— Не больно? — спросил Дженсен, и Джаред раздраженно мотнул головой:  
— Не говори об этом. Об этой штуке. Забудь.  
— Если больно — скажи сразу, — сказал Дженсен и быстро добавил: — Все, забыл.   
— Что на ужин? — деланно невозмутимо поинтересовался Джаред.  
— Луковый суп в хлебе и запеченная говядина с кнедликами. 

Джаред попытался пригладить стоящие дыбом волосы и вышел из комнаты, идеально держа спину. 

Он отказался садиться и ждать, пока Дженсен накроет на стол. Помог притащить в бар из кухни приборы и под руководством Дженсена разлил суп в выскобленный полукруглый хлеб. Говядину из духовки Дженсен вынул сам. 

Перед тем как приступить к еде, Джаред залпом выхлестал целый стакан пива и пояснил: 

— Жарко. 

Дженсен кивнул, он и сам едва выносил жар, исходивший от измученного Джареда. На лбу Джареда выступил бисер пита, на лице то и дело появлялась гримаса, и он закусывал губы, стараясь держать лицо. Эти старания заводили Дженсена еще сильнее. 

— Как Донателла? — спросил Дженсен, с удовольствием наблюдая, как исчезает из хлебной тарелки суп Джареда.  
— Имеешь в виду, как она отнеслась к тому, что я на неделю прервал стажировку и засел в музее Мухи?   
— Ага. Разозлилась?   
— Нет, но, честно говоря, не обрадовалась. Не знаю, за что она так хорошо ко мне относится, но сказала, что кто-то другой вылетел бы из ее мастерской вперед ногами и больше никаких уроков. А в меня она почему-то верит, и верит, что я… как это… господи. Я слова забываю. Мотивирован, вот. Фух. 

Он постоянно и неуловимо перетекал из одного движения в другое, ни на секунду не оставался в покое. Дженсен прикрыл глаза, представляя, как пробка растягивает Джареда внутри, массирует, раскрывает, готовит для члена. Какая она маленькая и короткая, и как ее недостаточно. 

Захотелось промокнуть лоб, только они забыли о салфетнице. 

— Джаред, сходи, пожалуйста, на кухню.   
— Я? — очень тихо переспросил Джаред и поерзал на месте.   
— Да, я забыл салфетки. 

Джаред прошил возмущенным взглядом, но все же поднялся с места, осторожно придерживаясь за край стола. Дженсен смог увидеть не опавший бугор, обтянутый ширинкой. 

— Что-то еще принести? — уточнил Джаред из кухни. — Или заставишь меня побегать? 

«Заставлю», — возникла темная мысль, но Дженсен сжалился: 

— Нет, все. Я уже положил тебе говядину. 

Джаред вернулся, похожий на балетного танцора, такой же тонкий, будто проглотивший палку и со странной походкой. 

Осторожно сел на свое место, прислушиваясь к себе, и снова поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. И вспыхнул, натолкнувшись на внимательный взгляд Дженсена. 

— Говорил с Закиром? Про отвлекающий маневр? — спросил Джаред, медленно нарезая на кусочки говядину.   
— Да, он завтра организует под окнами музея аварию, посмотрим, как сработает. В четыре часа, я тебя предупрежу.  
— Он, небось, обрадовался возможности устроить квардак?   
— Ну еще бы!   
— Совсем больной. Как такие люди попадают в этот… деликатный бизнес? 

Дженсен усмехнулся. 

— Деликатный… скажешь тоже. Но ты прав, Закир прет в чужой лес. В любом случае очевидно — это его первый и последний заказ. 

Джаред серьезно кивнул и облизнул губы: 

— Есть суп на ужин ужасно странно, но как же вкусно, Дженсен!   
— Суп был на обед, ты просто не успел поесть днем. Десерт будешь? 

Джаред снова покраснел и вскочил, чтобы налить себе из крана в баре еще пива. И замер, сжав ягодицы. 

Дженсен честно молчал, никак не комментируя его мучения и едва держась от желания разложить Джареда прямо на столе и выебать глубоко и сильно.

— Налить пива? — светски поинтересовался Джаред, когда доковылял до стойки, и Дженсен кивнул.

После ужина Джаред обреченно сказал: 

— Все, десерт не поместится. Давай собирать твой адский механизм. 

Это действительно было жестоко.

Чтобы собрать начинку фальшпанели, Джареду требовалось присаживаться на корточки, наклоняться и тянуться вперед и вверх. В какой-то момент Дженсен понял, что слышит короткие стоны каждый раз, как Джаред сгибает одно колено, упирая его в гипсокартон и прикручивая шуруповертом крепеж. 

У него был совершенно дикий взгляд, футболка намокла от пота, руки дрожали, а искусанные губы просто светились алым. 

— Не смей дрочить! — вдруг рявкнул Джаред, и Дженсен понял, что, засмотревшись на него, мнет сквозь джинсы свой член.   
— Прости, ты просто… Время!  
— Успел.  
— Успел, да. Но ты и раньше успевал. Проверь, все правильно?   
— Блядь. Нет. Нижний поворотник левее, чем надо. Дженсен, я не… я все. Пожалуйста.   
— Уверен? 

Джаред взвыл и сжался весь, вытянулся вверх, стиснул двумя руками член, очерченный мягким вельветом. Дженсен вдарил кулаком по стойке портье, чтобы удержать себя на месте и не рвануть к нему. 

— Нет, — тяжело дыша, просипел Джаред. — Засекай. Еще раз. 

Это все же было похоже на пытку, но, во всяком случае, обоюдную. 

Еще через два захода Джаред собрал механизм идеально и раньше на двадцать секунд. Дженсен не вынес и рванул к нему, впился губами в губы. 

Джаред оттолкнул и удержал на вытянутой руке, сминая пятерней рубашку. 

— Нет. Не трогай. Сорвусь. Там была еще ванна.   
— Хороший мой, — выдохнул благодарно Дженсен. Никому такого не говорил, черт. — Да. Поднимайся. Я наполню. 

Как Джаред шел по лестнице, Дженсен не видел и очень об этом жалел. Ванна успела наполниться наполовину, когда Джаред, тяжело дыша, отворил дверь номера. 

— Вообще не понимаю, почему не кончил примерно на втором пролете, — сообщил он, нарушая правило не говорить о пробке, которое сам же и завел.   
— Так и не скажешь, но ты страшно упрямый, — улыбнулся Дженсен и получил в ответ слабую измученную улыбку. 

Он даже не стал отталкивать руку Дженсена, когда тот помог ему забраться в ванну. Джаред не помещался, и ему пришлось согнуть колени. 

— Иди в спальню. Я… постараюсь расслабиться, — с трудом проговорил он и со стоном съехал вниз по бортику, погружаясь под воду с головой. 

Его налитой, стоящий четко вверх член с багровой головкой приподнялся из пены.

— Я вот точно не расслаблюсь, пока ты не придешь, — пробормотал Дженсен и вышел, оставив дверь ванной открытой. 

Дженсен разделся, оставив только футболку, и лег на кровать, раскинув руки, чтобы не было искушения коснуться себя. Он смотрел в скошенный над кроватью потолок и пытался заставить свое тело перестать трястись в неудовлетворенной горячке. Он плохо помнил, когда осознал, что хочет быть с мужчинами, но даже из юношеских воспоминаний не получалось выскрести, когда хотелось с такой бешеной силой. Хотелось кого-то конкретного, а не просто ебаться. 

Воздух охлаждал пылающий член и взмокшую кожу, запах дождя из приоткрытого окна успокаивал лихорадочные мысли, разгонял темноту, притуплял все еще мучительное чувство вины. 

— Дженсен! — позвал из ванной Джаред. — Помоги. 

Дженсен чуть не рухнул с кровати, запутавшись в покрывале, пока рвался к Джареду. 

В ванной витал запах шампуня и лимонного мыла. Джаред стоял, выпрямившись во весь рост, изумительно голый, болезненно возбужденный и мокрый. 

Дженсен подлетел к нему и подставил плечо, помог перешагнуть через бортик. Щеки Джареда пылали то ли от возбуждения, то ли от горячей воды, но как бы то ни было — он сделал все, о чем его попросил Дженсен. 

Он со стоном повалился вперед, и Дженсен поймал его в поцелуй, задрал свою футболку, позволяя ему елозить по животу мокрым членом. 

Он пятился спиной, не отнимая от Джареда губ и дурея от его надрывных стонов. Удержаться было невозможно, и Дженсен завел руку Джареду за спину и раскрытой ладонью надавил на основание пробки, проталкивая ее глубже. 

Джаред захлебнулся вскриком и начал работать бедрами, втираясь членом в живот Дженсена. Они с трудом добрались до кровати, и Дженсен толкнул Джареда на подушки спиной назад. Приказал: 

— Покажи мне.

Джаред, не переставая стонать и трахать воздух, развел ноги. 

Дженсен раскатал по члену резинку, сжал пальцы на основании пробки и потянул ее на себя. Тело Джареда не поддавалось, покрасневший припухший анус мучительно растягивался вокруг самой широкой части пробки, но Дженсен тянул, слегка прокручивая игрушку и теряя слух от собственного слишком громкого стука крови в ушах. Наконец мышцы поддались и пробка с тихим хлопком вышла наружу. 

— О господи, трахни меня, ну трахни! — взмолился Джаред, и не было ни сил, ни времени, чтобы рассмотреть его растянутую дырку, вылизать его нутро, успокоить перенапряженные мышцы. 

Одним легким движением Дженсен вошел в Джареда, стараясь не задерживать дыхание под умоляющий речитатив: 

— Глубже-глубже-глубже…

Член Джареда хлопал его по животу, ноги были закинуты Дженсену на плечи, и его пальцы побелели от того, с какой силой сжимали простыню.

Продержаться было невозможно, но Джаред заслужил его целиком, без остатка. Зажмурившись на секунду до полной темноты перед глазами, Дженсен начал повторять про себя худшие ремейки в истории кино. Джаред рассыпался на «Конане-Варваре» две тысячи одиннадцатого, сразу после «Соломенных псов» и «Унесенных». Стоило обнять ладонью его член, и он сжал собой так сильно, что стало невозможно двинуться — и задрожал весь, застонал протяжно, заливая спермой свой живот и кулак Дженсена. Дженсен и секунды после него не продержался. 

Раньше он не знал таких одновременных оргазмов. Как бы ни был хорош парень, всегда приходилось догонять его, обслуживая себя самому, или доводить его до финала, выдираясь из посторгазменной неги. 

Впрочем, Джаред был первым, ради кого можно и вовсе забыть про свое удовольствие. Отдаваясь так, как мог только он, Джаред доводил до такого пика эмоций, какого не было ни с кем и никогда. Это было ужасно. Это было блядское счастье. 

Джаред рядом потянул на себя покрывало, и Дженсен понял, что его колотит. Он заставил размякшего, вздрагивающего Джареда забраться под одеяло и обнял его крепко. 

— Ты как? — спросил, отводя от его уха мокрую прядь волос.   
— Не волнуйся. Я справлюсь завтра с этой чертовой панелью, — раздался едва слышный ответ, и когда Дженсен уже собирался возмутиться и сообщить, что он вовсе не об этом, Джаред продолжил: — Только не возбуждай, и я буду мегаэффективен. 

Дженсен не собирался смеяться, но почему-то не смог удержаться. Он ощущал, как Джаред тоже улыбается, прижимаясь искусанными губами к плечу. 

 

***  
Цветы и женщины. Буйство красок, сила жизни, настоящее дыхание красоты — Джаред забывал о времени, забывал о задании в этом небольшом пражском музее. Временами казалось: если долго стоять у одного из монументальных полотен Мухи или рядом с его подборкой афиш для театра «Ренессанс», можно услышать мысли художника, увидеть его глазами весь мир. 

Через два дня работы в музее Джаред смог бы даже без штудирования других источников написать небольшую научную статью на тему «Альфонс Муха как основоположник стиля арт-нуво». Черт, Джаред смотрел на его ранние работы, на плакаты, этикетки, марки — затем подолгу сидел у его огромных эпических полотен и явственно ощущал желание Мухи выйти за свои рамки, перестать быть в глазах людей гениальным декоратором и стать настоящим художником. Из Мухи бы вышел прекрасный мозаичист — Джаред залипал на его умении дробить цвет, отводить для каждого оттенка свой островок на холсте. Он почти не соврал Донателле — он учился, разглядывая визитки, приглашения, ресторанные меню. Учился видеть искусство даже в самой рядовой работе. 

Иногда Джаред настолько выпадал из реальности, копируя цвета и летящие линии Мухи, настраиваясь на его восприятие, что голос Дженсена в наушнике заставлял вздрагивать и суматошно озираться. Здесь, в южном крыле Кауницкого дворца с разноцветными стенами — каждый зал экспозиции был выкрашен в свой цвет, не существовало места высокотехнологичным прибамбасам. Хотя этому музею очень бы не помешала первоклассная защита Лувра. Это камерное волшебное место хотелось укрыть, защитить от таких, как Закир. Защитить от них с Дженсеном. 

Времени оставалось в обрез. Джаред сам не понимал, как ему удается впадать в созерцание на грани прострации, когда они сидели на тикающей бомбе. Прагу заполонили афиши с изображениями «Девушки с лилиями». Она, знакомая уже до последней тычинки на цветочном узоре платья троюродной бабушки Мартина Вагнера, смотрела с каждой стены, с рекламы в трамваях, из программ новостей. Картину привезли в Чехию, и завтра на приеме в посольстве люди увидят этот редчайший экспонат. Закиру не надоедало ежедневно напоминать им с Дженсеном, что его идея — надежнее, и стоило подрезать объект в посольстве. 

Иногда начинало казаться — араб прав. Джаред верил в план Дженсена, он доверял ему, только проблема была не в плане. Джаред не мог отделаться от мысли, что он завалит дело. Неправильно поведет себя, будет недостаточно расторопным, попадется смотрителю в подсобке, пнет, замечтавшись, свою папку и рассыплет по залу детали механизма, уронит в колонну шуроповерт при сборке... 

— Готовься, — произнес в наушнике Дженсен. — Через семь минут Закир устроит на улице аварию, внимательно наблюдай за эффектом.   
— Сейчас перейду в зал, где будет наша «Девушка».  
— Там как раз привезли японских туристов, я вижу многолюдную группу.   
— Ладно.  
— Эй, Джаред.  
— М?  
— Ты чего психуешь? У тебя руки дрожат, мне даже через камеры видно.   
— Нормально все.  
— Мы успеваем.   
— Себя убеждаешь? Потому что меня не надо.  
— Тш-ш-ш. Ну? Я проведу тебя. Не пропаду ни на секунду.   
— Ладно. 

Джаред сделал глубокий вдох, поправил на плече этюдник и вошел в зал, из которого через два дня Закир должен будет вынести картину. 

Японцы и правда толпились вокруг арфистки, играющей в зале с пустующей выставочной колонной, готовой принять утраченный и чудом найденный шедевр. Невысокие, одетые преимущественно в светлое, с фотоаппаратами на шеях, туристы слушали экскурсовода и изредка фотографировали арфистку. Когда Джаред вошел в зал, пожилая японка в белой панаме заулыбалась и подняла к глазам камеру. 

— Ну, привет. Меня сняли, — сообщил Джаред, располагаясь на банкетке со своим этюдником. 

Чехол с карандашами он все-таки уронил. Еще несколько японцев переключили на него внимание и защелками затворами камер. 

— Не волнуйся. Ты помнишь? Я не подставлю тебя.   
— Да блин, они думают, я тоже экспонат? Я помню, Дженсен.   
— Все, сейчас! 

На улице раздались визг шин и глухой звук удара. Джаред знал, что случится, но все равно подпрыгнул и чуть не свернул этюдник. Впрочем, похоже, нервы у него и правда сейчас были ни к черту — среагировал он один. Никто из группы японцев, увлеченной рассказом экскурсовода, даже не обернулся, только смотрительница поднялась со своей табуретки и неспешно направилась к окну. 

— Полный провал, — пробормотал Джаред. — Тут слишком толстые стены, и окна закрыты, ни черта не слышно.   
— Да, вижу. Они даже не вздрогнули.   
— Надо отменять, да? Два дня до выставки. Дженсен, ничего не выйдет!  
— Джаред, умница моя, перестань, пожалуйста, разговаривать с этюдником. Тебя примут за городского сумасшедшего. Да, ситуация неприятная, но это еще не конец.   
— Закир подожжет музей. Ему неймется. Погибнут люди. Сгорят полотна. Нельзя… Дженсен, нельзя… Здесь почти все, что Муха создал...  
— Мне надо подумать. Тебе задание: дыши. А я прикину варианты. 

Джаред замолчал и с трудом втолкнул в легкие воздух. В голове толпились, наскакивая друг на друга, панические предположения одно другого хуже. Если не отвлечь людей в зале, не получится перевернуть стену, с другой стороны которой будет висеть подделка. Если не дать Закиру то, что он хочет, отморозок пойдет по трупам. 

— Врубить сигнализацию? — не удержался Джаред, заговорил.   
— Это точно не поможет, такое только в кино работает. Люди начнут озираться, а служители кинутся к картинам.

Как же мало было голоса Дженсена! Как хотелось сейчас увидеть его, посмотреть в красивое спокойное лицо, поймать уверенный взгляд, обещающий: все получится, я не оставлю, мы справимся. 

И тут Джареда осенило.

Он посмотрел в одну из камер, а затем демонстративно уставился на арфистку и для надежности указал на нее подбородком. 

— Не понял. Что? Думаешь, стоит использовать ее? Слушай, а это мысль. Она наверняка будет играть в день экспозиции «Девушки с лилиями».  
— Я могу споткнуться и уронить арфу, — предложил Джаред, прячась за этюдником. — Народ рванет помогать бедной женщине.  
— Нет, ненадежно. Я обмозгую. Отлично, Джаред! 

Японцы перешли в следующий зал, и Джаред поверх этюдника уставился на пустую колонну нежно-персикового цвета. Сегодня ему предстояло вскрыть ее и установить внутри механизм, который в нужный момент повернет переднюю стенку вокруг оси, меняя местами подделку и оригинал. Схема сборки светилась перед глазами, рассчитанная до такта, как музыкальная пьеса, вплавленная в мозг — монтажными линиями, порядком действий, номерами крепежа и реек. Вот только до сих пор тряслись руки и карандаш в пальцах сломался пополам, когда Джаред попытался успокоиться. 

— Я здесь, на планшете, вижу тебя, но мне нужно отъехать, кое-что купить для проработки нового плана отвлечения. Справишься?   
— Конечно.  
— Перейди в другой зал, чтобы здесь не светиться до конца дня.   
— Да, иду.  
— Джаред…  
— М?  
— Нет, ничего. Я рядом. 

До конца работы музея оставалось полтора часа. Куча времени, чтобы взять яйца в кулак. 

Джаред пошел в зал монументальных полотен, где висели картины из цикла «Славянская эпопея», из-за которой нацисты включили Муху в список врагов Третьего Рейха за излишний общеславянский патриотизм. Здесь невозможно было срисовывать художественный стиль — здесь Джаред почти переставал ощущать себя. Двадцать картин, величиной шесть на восемь метров каждая, затягивали в свои сюжеты. 

Через час, когда дышать стало легче и противная дрожь ушла из пальцев, Джаред переместился поближе к подсобке. 

— Наверное, это ненормально, — тихо произнес в ухе Дженсен, и Джаред даже не вздрогнул от его присутствия, — но мне нравится просто смотреть на то, как ты просто смотришь на картины.   
— Да ты романтик. Никогда бы не подумал, — усмехнулся Джаред, быстрыми штрихами копируя узоры с полукруглой арки над головой Сары Бернар в образе «Дамы с камелиями».   
— Не был, Джаред. Совсем не был. Все ты. 

Джаред не удержался и расплылся в совершенно идиотской улыбке. 

— Дженсен… твой голос… Успокаивает.   
— Почитать тебе?   
— О боже. Серьезно? Да.  
— У нас есть до монтажа минут двадцать пять. Я буду иногда прерываться, тестирую кое-что. Но давай. Заказывай.  
— Даму с камелиями.  
— Ну ты даешь, — тихо рассмеялся Дженсен. — Хорошо. Секунду, найду на Амазоне. Да, готово. Слушаешь?  
— Да.   
— «По моему мнению, можно создавать типы людей только после долгого их изучения, так же как можно говорить на каком-нибудь языке, лишь изучив его серьезно. Я еще не в том возрасте, когда надо что-то выдумывать, и поэтому ограничусь пересказом...»

Этот город снова показывал Джареду волшебную изнанку. Или это была лицевая сторона? То, что происходило здесь, в музее Альфонса Мухи, не поддавалось воображению. Глубокий, размеренный голос самого потрясающего на свете парня рассказывал Джареду историю о любви парижской куртизанки к молодому романтику Арману Дювалю, Сара Бернар на афише в стиле модерн демонстрировала точеный профиль, а Альфонс Муха кротко улыбался со своих черно-белых снимков и верил, что Джаред спасет его наследие. 

Когда Дженсен замолчал на целую минуту, а затем мягко заметил: «Пора», Джаред больше не боялся. 

Он даже не уточнил, закольцевал ли Дженсен съемку. Он просто следовал его указаниям, ни о чем больше не думая. 

Зайти в подсобку, сдвинуть к центру два стеллажа со средствами для уборки и пыльными коробками, снять со стены лист обоев и один за другим достать из импровизированного тайника куски гипсокартона и детали механизма. Упаковать в папку. Перенести в основной зал, к одинокой арфе и пустой стене, уже готовой принять «Девушку с лилиями». Монтажным ножом вскрыть колонну, вырезать прямоугольник с запасом под размер рамы. Привычно разложить рядом собранные в нумерованные обоймы дюбели, анкеры, рейки, шурупы. Взять в руку шуруповерт. Внутри сладко заныло фантомным удовольствием, которое прошивало насквозь вчера, когда пробка растягивала нутро, готовила к члену Дженсена, возбуждала и мутила сознание. 

Дженсен не подгонял, но постоянно сообщал успокаивающие факты: 

— Один охранник в первом зале, от тебя далеко. Дежурный смотритель пьет чай, как всегда перед обходом. Несколько туристов задержались в вестибюле, задают экскурсоводу вопросы. Пять миллиметров левее, Джаред. Да, вот так. Все правильно. Идеально. Ты молодец. Теперь лепи изнанку к вырезанному куску. Отмерь расстояние сверху по лицевой стороне. Копия должна висеть точно на том же уровне, что и оригинал. Я знаю, что ты знаешь. Не торопись, я слежу за обстановкой. Давай, ставь панель обратно.

Джаред вернул кусок колонны на место, толкнул на пробу, и тот развернулся вокруг своей оси, оборачиваясь скрытой, фальшивой стороной, на которой завтра должна появиться поддельная «Девушка». Протащенный контрабандой лист гипсокартона встал как родной: в цвет колонны они попали идеально. Осталось закрасить линии реза, зашкурить, чтобы не бросались в глаза. Джаред встряхнул баллончик с краской.

— Работает! — вдруг выбил из сосредоточенного состояния голос Закира. — Такой полезный, такой рукастый пупсик, ну вы поглядите!   
— Закир! — прошипел Дженсен. — Захлопни пасть! Завалишь дело.  
— Что он там делает? — разозлился Джаред.  
— Не доверяет. Все, забудь о нем. Джаред, я здесь. Про пол помнишь? Протри. Отлично. Теперь торопись, из первого зала к тебе движется охранник, а с другой стороны — смотритель. Тебе нужно добраться до своего этюдника. Джаред, бегом! 

Джаред несся по залам, проскальзывая кроссовками по полу, чувствуя, как сердце заходится в панике. За этюдник он успел въехать за секунду до того, как пожилой смотритель, пан Цибулка, вошел в зал театральных афиш, позвякивая ключами. Увидев Джареда, он сперва расплылся в широкой улыбке и помахал рукой, а затем напустил серьезности, сдвинул брови и громко сообщил:

— О, а я думал, все разошлись. Молодой человек, закрываемся!   
— Д-д-да, простите. Все. Ухожу. Ой… карандаш уронил… Все-все. Да, засиделся. Прошу прощения. До свидания!   
— Завтра как, придете? — понижая голос спросил пан Цибулка, неловко пытаясь помочь Джареду накинуть на плечо ремень этюдника.   
— Вероятно. Да. До завтра!   
— Ну счастливо вам.   
— Джаред, не беги. Все хорошо. Спокойно. Иди спокойно. Я выезжаю за тобой, жди меня в конце улицы. Я скоро. Ты молодец. Я еду. Вдохни, ты весь белый. Еду. 

В проеме зала он чуть не врезался в охранника. Направляясь к выходу, Джаред слышал, как за его спиной пан Цибулка объясняет: «Да это молодой художник, американец. Ходит каждый день, эскизы рисует, всегда задерживается. Безобидный парень!»

Когда Джаред вывалился на улицу под мелко моросящий дождь, остудивший пылающий лоб, он обернулся зачем-то к дверям музея. На него, сложив игриво пальчики возле губ, смотрела поверх букета «Девушка с лилиями» — огромный рекламный постер, который успели повесить на стену. Всего один день. Редкая возможность. Билеты во всех кассах города. 

Джаред замотался в шарф до самых глаз и, спотыкаясь, поплелся по улице, высматривая на дороге бордовую Шкоду. 

***  
Дженсен не успел даже продуктов купить, пришлось ехать ужинать к Марику. «У Орлику» Джаред слегка пришел в себя, а то в машину сел какой-то притухший и измученный. Он отказался было от пива, но Дженсен настоял, влил в него две кружки самого крепкого из тех, что варил Марик. 

— Устал? — спросил Дженсен, поглаживая колено Джареда под столом. Джаред мотнул головой, челка закрыла глаза:  
— Нормально. Хотя до тебя мне, конечно, далеко, ты просто кремень.  
— Ну что сказать… Я хорош в этой блядской работе, — Дженсен попытался пошутить, но Джаред согласно кивнул:  
— Хорош. Ты в любой работе хорош. Ты был идеальным хозяином отеля. 

Прошедшее время повисло между ними каким-то невысказанным горьким упреком. Дженсен хотел возразить, что он все еще хозяин «Златы куны» — только на его планшет в это самое время шла трансляция с камер музея, в его отеле засела банда из другой части света, а его почта, расположенная в Глубоком Интернете разрывалась от предложений встретиться и обсудить дела разной степени сложности и незаконности. 

Дженсен хотел сказать: «Это последнее дело», хотел поклясться Джареду: «Я ушел», но давать убогие лживые обещания, которые заставит нарушить какой-нибудь очередной Закир, было нечестно. 

— Отличное начало отношений, — улыбнулся Джаред и слизал с губ пену. — Мы уже грабим музей, а еще не успели узнать друг друга. 

Кстати, о камерах.

— Неправда. Я точно знаю, что тебе понравится, — заметил Дженсен, открывая на планшете трансляцию из «Златы куны» и протягивая его Джареду. 

В центре холла стояла арфа, и вокруг нее нарезал круги Закир. 

— Оу, так вот чем ты был занят сегодня? Покупал арфу? А этот козел что там делает?   
— Нас ждет. Приперся сразу, как провалилась репетиция аварии. Я пообещал, что съезжу за тобой и мы протестируем новую идею. Видишь кнопку «отправить» под видео? 

Джаред кивнул. 

— Дождись, когда Закир дотронется до струн, и тогда жми.  
— И что будет?   
— Сюрприз. Могу только сказать, что ты очень кстати заставил меня провести вайфай.  
— Но в номер ты его так и не провел!  
— Джаред, не отвлекайся, смотри.  
.

Закир покружил вокруг арфы еще немного, раздраженно взглянул на часы, а потом протянул руку и провел по струнам, как делал последние пятнадцать минут, что Дженсен наблюдал за ним. Джаред ткнул пальцем в кнопку на экране. 

Эффект превзошел ожидания. Закир отлетел и врезался спиной в кресло, арфа рухнула с грохотом, и в наушнике послышались страстные ругательства на арабском. Дженсен вынул наушник и вставил Джареду в ухо — порадоваться. 

Джаред сидел, закрыв ладонью рот, и с восторгом пялился в планшет. 

Дженсен достал телефон и набрал номер Закира. 

— Ну что ж, напарник, могу подытожить. Тест прошел успешно. Сам-то как считаешь? 

Пришлось отвести от уха телефон, чтобы не оглохнуть от ругательств. 

— Говорит, прошло удовлетворительно, — поделился Дженсен с Джаредом, любуясь его смехом.   
— Господи, бедная арфистка! — вдруг охнул Джаред, но Дженсен махнул рукой:   
— Все в порядке. Там слабый ток, эффект больше от неожиданности. Видишь? Закир вон на своих двоих ретируется из «Златы куны». Да как быстро, ты глянь! И глазами как вращает, ну точно в полном порядке. Вот теперь можно ехать домой.   
— Ты мой герой! — рассмеялся Джаред и поцеловал, крепко, напористо. Впервые вот так, на людях. Дженсен ответил, перебирая его влажные от дождя пряди. 

В «Злате куне» было пусто, только два бандита Закира, конечно же, кружили вокруг отеля. Заходя в холл, Дженсен притормозил, кивнул им и спросил: 

— Вам тостов вынести? Босс, я гляжу, совсем вас не бережет. 

Получив в ответ два идентичных хмурых взгляда, Дженсен пожал плечами и прошел внутрь. Свет он зажигать не стал.

Джаред уже поднимал арфу, придерживая ее бережно, как девушку. 

— И как это работает? Что мне нужно будет сделать?   
— С арфой? Ничего. Это я беру на себя. Утром сам прикреплю устройство к арфе в музее. Но кнопку в нужный момент придется нажать тебе. В музее такого удобного вайфая нет. Хотя можем поручить и Закиру, чтобы хоть какую пользу принес.

Джаред упал на диван, потянулся, взъерошил волосы и сказал: 

— Он же будет торчать там весь день, да?   
— О, да. Он ни за что не пропустит момент, когда его копия заменит собой оригинал..   
— Вот же он достал! — зло сказал Джаред. — Не понимаю, как ему это удается, но, когда он здесь крутится, я чувствую себя… не знаю. Ничтожным. 

Дженсен сел возле Джареда на диван, тронул за плечо. 

— Придется потерпеть. Завтра прием в посольстве, Закир теперь глаз с нас не спустит.   
— Я знаю, — глухо сказал Джаред. — Еще я знаю, что умнее его, но… Можно бежать, но нельзя спрятаться, так? 

Вот что с ним творится. Он потерялся. Потерял контроль. В музее им руководит Дженсен, все остальное время он ощущает липкие взгляды Закира, который в одну секунду может перескочить от фальшивого дружелюбия к размахиванию кулаками. Человек с такой тонкой настройкой, как у Джареда, должен уже с ума сходить от чужих звуков, приказов, эмоций, чужих угроз. Чужих дел. 

Дженсен скинул куртку на подлокотник дивана и в одно движение перемахнул через колени Джареда, сел сверху. Джаред подхватил под спину, взглянул в лицо открытым взглядом. Пробормотал свое непонятное:

— Яшмово-зеленый…

И привлек к себе почти грубо, яростно вылизывая рот и кусая губы. 

Дженсен двигался на нем, прогибался в пояснице, подставляя под укусы-поцелуи рот, шею, соски сквозь рубашку. 

За все их время вместе Джаред ни разу не был таким резким. Значит — все правильно. Все так, как ему нужно. Он, вот такой, отчаянный, выплескивающий в секс все напряжение последних дней, всю злость на обстоятельства, на Закира и, может быть, на Дженсена, возбуждал невероятно. 

Он ловко отстегнул болты на ширинке Дженсена, запустил руку в трусы, сжал член и сразу потянул его наружу, грубо двигая кулаком по стволу и царапая обкусанными ногтями. Да, Джаред, пусть так. Сильно. Быстро. Без прелюдий. 

Он тяжело дышал, толкался вверх, и пришлось помочь ему расстегнуться, слишком неудобно прижимал его к дивану Дженсен. Он приподнялся вместе с Дженсеном — ого, сильный или на адреналине так? — и стянул штаны с задницы, спустил до колен. 

— Можно, я… — Нет, вот никаких «можно»! Дженсен закрыл ему ладонью рот всего на секунду, чтобы сказать:   
— Возьми меня. Сейчас. 

Джаред застонал, выгнулся, выкрутил кулак на члене Дженсена, так что подтянулись яйца и потемнело в глазах от слишком жесткого удовольствия.

— Где?.. — спросил, задыхаясь, и Дженсен вытряхнул из кармана куртки квадратик фольги, вскрыл и раскатал резинку по члену Джареда, точеному, большому. 

Джаред хотел еще о чем-то спросить, но Дженсен затормозил его, отвлек поцелуем, спустил ноги вниз, вытряхнулся из джинсов и помог Джареду раздеться ниже пояса. И ответил на незаданный вопрос: 

— Так нормально. 

Кажется, Джаред рыкнул, резко подтягивая к себе за бедра. Он перевернул, распластал по дивану и навалился сверху. Дженсен развел ноги, насколько позволяла спинка дивана, и опустил руку вниз, помог Джареду войти. И замер вместе с ним, стараясь расслабиться, привыкая к члену. Джаред нависал сверху, вздрюченный, перевозбужденный, совсем чумной. 

— Вот так, мой хороший, — Дженсен гладил его по спине, натягивая себя по миллиметру на член. — Не тормози. Просто трахай меня. 

И Джаред послушался, двинулся вперед, и еще, и еще, рывками, от которых жгло все нутро и горел член. Он не собирался держаться долго, да и Дженсену не хотелось растягивать удовольствие. 

Он оттолкнул руку Джареда, крутанул бедрами, находя идеальное положение на члене, и стиснул себя.

Дальше все походило на гонку. Джаред опирался локтем о спинку дивана, поддерживал другой рукой под колено и трахал жестко, быстро, грязно и молча. Дженсена бешено заводили его нужда, и скорость, и потребность взять, этот — такой несвойственный Джареду — эгоизм. Джаред спускал пар, и Дженсену нравилось быть тем, кто открыл клапан. 

Перед тем как кончить, Джаред вытолкнул сквозь зубы: «Да! Д-да!» — и задрожал, прилипнув к Дженсену бедрами. И тут же вернулся, стал прежним, осторожным и чутким.

— Черт… я… э… прости… что хочешь?   
— Чтобы ты никогда не извинялся в койке! — задыхаясь, произнес Дженсен, стирая кулак о член. — Языком. Сделай языком. 

Джаред понял, рухнул на колени, стянул резинку, забросил ноги Дженсена на плечи и ввинтился языком в анус. 

Дженсен долго не продержался, сорвавшись от контраста жестких ударов и нежных мокрых лакающих движений языка. Джаред поймал струю спермы, обхватил головку губами и съехал ртом ниже по члену, позволяя кончать в горло. 

Потом он нагло скинул на пол джинсовку Дженсена и сполз на нее голой задницей. И откинул голову на сиденье. Дженсен уселся на диване и спустил одну ногу вниз, перекинул через плечо Джареда, так и не снявшего куртку во время секса. Джаред мягко водил ладонями по голени и колену и смотрел в потолок. 

— Когда мне было три года, я съел страницу из маминой книги, — сообщил потолку Джаред. 

Дженсен подтянул ноги, сел по-турецки и спросил в полном офигении, глядя в запрокинутое лицо Джареда: 

— Чего? Зачем?   
— А можно знать, зачем ты что-то делаешь в три года? Понравилась. Она была очень вкусная на вид.

Дженсен начал раздумывать, как бы украдкой проверить Джареду лоб. 

— Когда мне было семь, я решил исследовать, куда приведет поток воды по нашей улице после ливня. Меня доставали из коллектора со спасателями. Когда мне было десять, я пытался выдернуть перо из жопы попугая.   
— Тут тоже не стоит спрашивать «зачем»? — уточнил Дженсен.  
— Хотел писать настоящим пером. Закончилось тем, что родители купили мне перьевую ручку. Когда мне было тринадцать, я пригласил на свидание рабочего, который крыл нашу крышу. Он разозлился и сломал мой велосипед. В пятнадцать я на спор простоял на краю этой крыши девять минут, хотя боялся высоты. Должен был простоять десять, но соседи вызвали полицию. В семнадцать, в колледже, я нарисовал дождевые струи на окне парня, который меня доставал. Он вышел в дождевике под палящее солнце. 

Дженсен тоже съехал с дивана и устроился на куртке рядом с Джаредом, вытянув ноги. 

— Ты делаешь нас не чужими? — спросил он тихо, целуя Джареда в плечо. 

Джаред повернул голову и улыбнулся: 

— Видишь, как много ты теперь про меня знаешь.  
— Теперь и музей можно спокойно грабить, — подтвердил Дженсен. 

Джаред снова любовался. Смотрел этим своим взглядом, как в первый день, скользил по лицу, гладил без прикосновений. 

— В семнадцать, — сказал Дженсен, — я понял, что ненавижу отца. 

Джаред сморгнул и мгновенно стал очень внимательным.

— В восемнадцать я понял, что это взаимно. 

Джаред умудрился извернуться и положить Дженсену голову на плечо. Он протянул руку и легким, бесхитростным движением переплел их пальцы. 

Они молча сидели на полу возле дивана, пока стопы не потеряли чувствительность от холода. Тогда Джаред поднялся первым, потянул за руку на себя, собрал их шмотки и вот так, не одеваясь, пошел по лестнице в номер, оглядываясь на Дженсена. 

Дженсен нес свои ботинки и джаредовы кеды и любовался его длинной спиной и задницей, прикрытой курткой. 

 

***  
Джаред ощущал себя голым. Он принес было в зал с «Девушкой» свой спасительный этюдник, за которым привык прятаться, да только пан Цибулка прогнал, замахал руками: «Что ты! Такая редкая картина, столько людей пришло посмотреть! Будешь занимать место со своей треногой. Нельзя». 

Приходилось стоять в разношерстной толпе, перемешанной из людей разных национальностей, сбоку от «Девушки с лилиями», слушать экскурсовода и украдкой вытирать потные ладони о брюки. Пронизывающий взгляд Закира, который лично приперся убедиться, что все пройдет по плану и его копия заменит оригинал, жег через всю толпу. Арфистка устало перебирала струны — шла последняя экскурсия, сегодня в музее Мухи побывали тысячи людей. 

Джаред смотрел на персиковую колонну и не понимал, как люди не замечают на ней линии разрезов. Вчера вечером ему снова пришлось поворачивать фальшпанель, чтобы повесить на изнанку копию Закира, и сейчас он даже не помнил, как затирал швы. День прошел, словно в бреду. Все, что осталось в памяти — как он сидел напротив пустой колонны, трясся и придерживал коленом папку с подменой в полной уверенности, что сейчас охрана проверит его или содержимое папки рассыплется по полу, и они с Дженсеном полетят в открытый космос. 

Дженсен стал сух и сосредоточен, почти не разговаривал. Ночь перед ограблением они не спали оба. И вот теперь все зависело от того, не перепутает ли Джаред брелоки с кнопками. Черный брелок давал ток на струны арфы, белый — переворачивал фальшпанель. Доверить удар током Закиру Джаред почему-то не смог, хотя это и упростило бы его задачу — иррационально казалось, что посланный пальцем араба сигнал причинит несчастной женщине гораздо больше вреда. Или даже убьет. 

 

Закир оглядывал каждого в толпе тяжелым взглядом и меньше всего походил на ценителя искусства. Джаред вытер лоб предплечьем — сегодня Дженсен в наушнике звучал очень редко и только по делу. 

— Джаред, твой выход, — раздалось в ухе, и Закир, настроенный на ту же волну, выжидательно уставился через головы. — Выбирай сам удачный момент, я подстрахую.

Закир изогнул бровь. Металлоискатели поставили только сегодня, и он не смог протащить пистолет в музей. Да толькопри желании он мог голыми руками захватить заложников и потребовать у властей отдать ему «Девушку с лилиями». 

Джаред перевел взгляд на арфистку. Ее длинное розовое платье стелилось подолом по полу, волосы были убраны в замысловатый пучок на макушке. Ей было лет пятьдесят, и Джаред запоздало пришел в ужас от мысли, что у нее может оказаться искусственный клапан в сердце или какая-нибудь непереносимость тока… Такое вообще бывает?

— Не бойся ранить ее. Это просто щекотка, — сказал Дженсен. — Вон, Закир подтвердит. 

Глаза Закира опасно сузились, но Джаред вспомнил, как тот вчера беспомощно махал руками, пытаясь сохранить остатки достоинства и быстро подняться. Вопреки ситуации, Джаред фыркнул и, только когда понял, что Закир пытается пробиться к нему через зал, нажал на кнопку на черном брелоке. 

Эффект поразил всех. 

Раздался очень громкий, дребезжащий звук струн, затем, повалив первый ряд людей, в сторону отлетела арфистка, и сверху, прямо на нее, стала медленно заваливаться арфа. 

Все кинулись ловить инструмент и поднимать арфистку, раздались охи, ахи, просьбы вызвать скорую, внезапно, в добавление ко всему, замигал свет, и Джаред активировал белый брелок. Часть колонны под пристальным взглядом Закира почти мгновенно перевернулась, выводя на передний план его кошмарную подделку. 

— Пожалуйста, без паники! — раздался громкий голос пана Цибулки. — Проходите к выходу, у нас неисправности. На сегодня экспозиция закрыта. Ну что вы, люди, в самом деле, не видите — свет поломался. Проходим, проходим. Девушке сейчас вызовем медиков, вот уже и охрана здесь… Давайте, продвигайтесь потихоньку. Музей закрыт!

Джареда отнесло толпой в сторону от араба, и они столкнулись только возле машины Дженсена. Подъезды к музею заняли три черных БМВ, в которых сидели бойцы Закира, готовые поджечь здание в ту же секунду, если выяснится, что все пошло не по плану. 

— Что за херь со светом? — рявкнул Закир, плюхаясь на переднее сиденье возле Дженсена. Джаред замер на заднем. — В плане про свет ничего не было!  
— Да твою мазню разве можно публике показывать? — спокойной пожал плечами Дженсен. — Там столько ценителей сползлось, кто-нибудь наверняка просек бы подмену.   
— И почему ты меня об этом не предупредил, Эклз?   
— Не был уверен, что удастся подрубиться к распределительному щитку, — безмятежно ответил Дженсен.

Закир, похоже, успокоился. 

— Ладно. Завтра мы с пупсиком сходим за оригиналом, и тогда живите. Сейчас, небось, напиваться попретесь? Куда?   
— Не знаю. Где крепче, — буркнул Дженсен и отшвырнул планшет на заднее сиденье.  
— Ну, до завтра, брат. И тебе, зайка. Чего сидишь, как палку проглотил? Пересрал?  
— Иди уже, — Дженсен устало махнул рукой, и Закир вылез из машины, не скрывая гнусной усмешки. 

Когда они отъехали от музея Мухи, Дженсен припарковался и предложил: 

— Давай на переднее. 

Джаред перелез и сразу отщелкнул бардачок, достал конверт с фальшивыми паспортами и авиабилетами. 

— Успел сделать?   
— Да, забрал перед самой операцией. Там еще шмотки наши в багажнике. Если бы провалились…   
— Теперь не пригодятся? Вроде, нормально сработали, да?  
— Ты потрясающий, — сказал Дженсен и посмотрел прямо, без тени улыбки. 

Джаред смутился, потер переносицу. 

— Рули давай. В горле пересохло.   
— Уже некуда торопиться. 

«У Орлику» они заказали бутылку сливовицы. Джаред выпил первые две рюмки, почти не ощутив вкуса и даже сорокапятиградусной крепости. В стороне от их столика, стоящего в углу у самой стены, трое местных расслабленно играли в бильярд. Какая-то парочка средних лет флиртовала у стойки и бесконечно подзывала Марика — подливать. Народу в будний вечер было немного. 

Пан Цибулка вошел в трактир с огромной сумкой, когда они с Дженсеном уговорили половину бутылки. Прищурился подслеповато, разглядел их в задымленном зале и, пыхтя, начал пробираться к столику. Плюхнувшись на скамью, он достал из внутреннего кармана коричневого пиджака сложенный платок и промокнул лысину. 

— Что ж вы просто не перевернули обратно стенку-то? — спросил он с упреком. — Я картину еле повесил. Спасибо хоть электричество поломалось, музей раньше закрыли, а то бы и не успел... или это тоже вы?  
— Выпьете? — спросил Дженсен и под столом ногой придвинул к себе сумку пана Цибулки, поставил на скамью между собой и Джаредом.   
— Нет-нет, — замахал руками пожилой чех. — Мне нельзя, давление, и… а вот пивка-то выпью, да. 

Дженсен расстегнул сумку, и они заглянули внутрь. Завернутая в несколько слоев пергаментной бумаги, на дне сумки лежала копия Закира. 

— Марик! — подозвал Дженсен. — Пива пану за наш счет. Не стесняйтесь, Марик варит отменное темное. 

Пан Цибулка заказал пива, тарелку колбасок с капустой и отчитался: 

— Все, отдали немцам нашего найденыша. Уехала «Девушка с лилиями» из родного дому.   
— Моя копия нормально висит? — разволновался Джаред. — Не заметят?   
— Та не, я там подчистил все аккуратненько, пол подмел, завтра придете с этим вашим арабом страшным, заберете спокойненько. Слушайте, это он был сегодня в зале? Ужасный тип, ужасный. Глазища мертвые! Нельзя такому в руки нашу девочку отдавать, вы молодцы, что спасли. Пусть у немцев будет, там сохраннее. А ты, парень — вот сильный художник. Вот уж сильный! Пахнет полотно, конечно, неправильно, но так — глаз не отвести. Хотя я-то руку Мухи знаю, понимаю, что не он. Долго рисовал?  
— Неделю, — улыбнулся Джаред. — Каждый день с пяти утра и часов по десять, пока не уходил в музей. 

Цибулка заохал, заахал, забулькал пивом. 

Дженсен прижался плечом, посмотрел гордо, как будто ему нравилось слушать, как хвалят Джареда. И добавил: 

— Еще от араба прятались, чтоб не узнал про вторую копию. В шкафу потайное отделение сделали, там все материалы держали.

Пан Цибулка поднял кружку, чокнулся и произнес азартно: 

— Хорошая какая у нас команда вышла, да, мальчики? 

Сделал щедрый глоток и вытер платком рот. 

— Вот и смысл появился, не зря я с девяносто восьмого года топтал паркет в залах, польза людям большая. Может, еще с чем надо помочь?

Дженсен улыбнулся.

— Надеюсь, мы больше ничего красть не будем. Вот, вам сейчас деньги переведем, завтра отдадим бандитам нашу копию, как будто это оригинал, и все. Завязываем.  
— А чего ж сразу ихнюю копию им же не всучили?   
— Ну свою-то картину араб узнал бы даже на ощупь, успел изучить, — ответил Джаред. — Нельзя было рисковать.  
— И то верно. Да. Только про деньги… Я ж не заради наживы, мальчики. Вот художник ко мне как подошел, как рассказал про злых людей, кто хочет музей наш ограбить — так знаете, я сразу поверил. И как не помочь?  
— Да, это его суперсила, — сказал Дженсен, переводя с планшета пятьдесят тысяч крон пану Цибулке на счет. — Он замечательный. Ему веришь. 

Все выпитое дало Джареду в голову разом, ушибло под колени. Зал трактира начал кружиться, захотелось сделать что-нибудь безумное и веселое. 

— А давайте спалим копию Закира, а? — предложил Джаред.  
— Напился? — рассмеялся Дженсен и ткнул в плечо легонько.  
— Ага, — не стал спорить Джаред. — Огонь до небес!   
— Поддерживаю предыдущего оратора, — закивал пан Цибулка. — Я и место знаю. 

Шкоду им пришлось бросить «У Орлику», Дженсен тоже не твердо стоял на ногах. 

Пламя костра оставляло блики на надгробных камнях Ольшанского кладбища. Пан Цибулка привел их к яме для сжигания мусора на кладбищенских задворках, у дальней ограды, вдали от ворот, и помог развести костер с помощью бензина для зажигалок — ветки промокли под дождем и гореть не хотели. 

— Давай, Джаред. Бросай ты, — предложил Дженсен, протягивая ладони к огню и ежась в ночном осеннем мареве.   
— Дорогой художник, написавший эту подделку! — громко сообщил Джаред, и пан Цибулка шикнул на него. Пришлось понизить голос. — Ты очень крут, потому что получил деньги с такого выродка, как Закир. Но мой тебе совет: не рисуй больше копии. Нарвешься.   
— Покойся с миром, — пробормотал пан Цибулка, а Дженсен плеснул на картину в руках Джареда остатки сливовицы и сказал:   
— Аминь.

Копия «Девушки с лилиями» отлично горела. Неизвестный фальсификатор взял, оказывается, не самое плохое дерево для основы. 

 

Эпилог

На парике миссис Андервуд, выстриженном в стиле прически Лайзы Минелли из «Кабаре», таяли снежинки. Женщина без возраста, которой можно дать как пятьдесят, так и семьдесят. Ей было восемьдесят два — Дженсен все знал о своих постояльцах. 

— Голубчик, можно снова попросить вашу Каролину об одолжении? — спросила миссис Андервуд, забирая ключ от своего номера, выполненного в стиле шестидесятых.   
— Погулять с Ириской? — спросил с улыбкой Дженсен и перегнулся через стойку. 

Французский бульдог миссис Андервуд украсил следами грязных лап весь холл и теперь отдыхал у ног хозяйки. Кличка не подходила ему совершенно.

— Да, завтра с утра. Около семи. В такую метель никак не могу заставить себя проснуться последнее время.  
— Конечно, миссис Андервуд. Каролина зайдет к вам утром. Или я сам.   
— Спасибо, голубчик. Передайте, пожалуйста, вашему начальству, что этот отель — лучшее место, где я останавливалась, начиная с семьдесят пятого. Я рассказывала вам про одно чудное местечко в Бухаресте?   
— Нет, но я с удовольствием послушаю, когда вы вечером спуститесь выпить стаканчик бренди. 

Миссис Андервуд широко улыбнулась и покачала головой: 

— Вы прекрасно выучили за неделю мои привычки. Жаль, что здесь так мало постояльцев.  
— Не сезон. Весной будет больше, — пообещал Дженсен и взглянул на дальнюю стену холла. 

Джаред уже выложил центральную часть мозаики и теперь двигался к краям. Красные крыши смотрелись абсолютно настоящими и объемными, а домики — жилыми. Джаред-локатор засек взгляд спиной, обернулся, сидя на табурете, выпачканном красками, и улыбнулся, а затем быстро спрятал взгляд за ресницами, смутился и неловко задрал плечи, вернулся к работе.   
— Талантливый мальчик, — с улыбкой произнесла миссис Андервуд, перехватывая взгляд Дженсена. — Такое сокровище. Ваше?  
— Что? — слегка растерялся Дженсен.  
— Он так смотрит на вас. А вы на него. Ваше сокровище?  
— С нетерпением буду ждать вашего рассказа про Бухарест, — улыбнулся Дженсен. 

Миссис Андервуд тихо рассмеялась, подтянула Ириску за поводок и направилась в свое крыло.

Джаред проводил ее взглядом из-за плеча и, когда она скрылась в конце коридора первого этажа, вопросительно взглянул на Дженсена. Дженсен вышел из-за стойки и подошел к нему, поцеловал в длинную шею. 

— Говорили о тебе, — заметил он. — Она догадалась, что ты мое сокровище. 

У Джареда покраснели уши, и он запрокинул голову. 

— У меня скоро перерыв.   
— Как думаешь провести его?   
— Ну, даже не знаю. Было бы забавно устроиться за стойкой и отсасывать тебе, пока ты общаешься с постояльцами.  
— Грязные фантазии? Одобряю.   
— Небось думаешь, что справишься? Удержишь лицо? — подначил Джаред. 

Дженсен хмыкнул и покачал головой:

— Даже пытаться не буду. У меня уже два часа стоит. Ты хоть бы табуретку взял поменьше или на пол сел. Когда нагибаешься к нижнему краю мозаики, твои джинсы сползают просто неприлично.   
— Очень даже прилично! — фыркнул Джаред. — Миссис Андервуд не смущает.   
— У нас, кроме миссис Андервуд, еще семь постояльцев.   
— И никого сейчас нет в отеле. 

Джаред поднялся и, широко расставив руки, чтобы не испачкать раствором пиджак Дженсена, поцеловал — жарко, знойно, словно за окном был не февраль, а палящий июль. 

Утащить бы его сейчас в комнату за стойкой портье, разложить на кровати, вылизать и натянуть на себя. Оставить метки по всему длинному худому телу и потом смотреть на него до конца рабочего дня, представляя, как они расцветают там, под его испачканной в цементе одеждой — засосы и следы от укусов. 

Звякнул колокольчик, и Джаред отпрянул, смутился, сделал шаг назад. Потом поднял взгляд и одеревенел. Посерел весь и крепко сжал кулаки.

Дженсен знал, кого Джаред увидел за его спиной. Он ждал визита с тех пор, как на сайте Дрезденской галереи появилась информация о том, что «Девушка с лилиями» Альфонса Мухи экспонируется в залах музея. И это означало, что наконец-то немцы вынули их Муху из запасников. Эксперты признали картину оригиналом и выставили для обозрения. 

— Ну что ж, братва, думаю, нам троим есть о чем потрепаться, — произнес за спиной Закир.   
— Тш-ш, — прошептал Джареду Дженсен. — Мы ждали этого. 

Он обернулся и кивнул арабу: 

— С приездом в Чехию. Надеюсь, посещение «Златы куны» будет для вас приятным.

Закир был готов убивать — Дженсен ясно увидел это в его глазах. Араб молча прошел к стойке и начал перебирать стопку почты для постояльцев. 

— Смотрю, бизнес попер, — заметил он. — Народу много наехало. Думаю, вечером все твои приживалы расквартируются по номерам. Будет удобно их там законсервировать.   
— Выходит, твой заказчик — не идиот, — вздохнул Дженсен. — Мы надеялись, он успокоится. Решит, что ты обманул крупнейшую галерею, подсунув им копию.  
— Прикинь, — хмыкнул Закир, — попер на меня. Разобраться хотел.   
— Выжил? — уточнил Дженсен.   
— Ну, пушка, приставленная к голове, отрезвляла и не таких горячих. А след из трупов заказчиков вредит коммерции, примета такая. Если где заикнется о том, что ему досталась подделка, тогда и замолчит навсегда.  
— За последние несколько месяцев ты обзавелся недюжинной мудростью, — одобрительно заметил Дженсен, наблюдая, как Закир достает нож и, привалившись к стойке, начинает чистить лезвием ногти. Дешевый позерский трюк.  
— Куда?! — вдруг рявкнул Закир: Джаред вышел из-за спины и направился к лестнице. — С тобой, пупсик, мне охота побеседовать отдельно. Часиков двенадцать без перерывов.   
— Не скучай, я вернусь, — невозмутимо ответил Джаред, и Дженсен залюбовался им таким. — Руки помою и переоденусь. И с удовольствием расскажу тебе, как надо рисовать правильные копии и у кого их заказывать.   
— Пойдем пока в бар, — предложил Дженсен. — Как видишь, мы не бежим и готовы все объяснить.   
— А вам некуда бежать, — хохотнул Закир. 

Обложил, гад. «Злату куну» наверняка окружили его бойцы. 

— А твой художник хорош, — заметил Закир, устраиваясь за столом в баре и внимательно наблюдая, как Дженсен наливает ему и себе виски. — Пупсик копию малевал?   
— Не, — отмахнулся Дженсен. — Как бы он успел? Джаред и не умеет. Ты ж видел, он мозаикой занимается. Я личные бабки в эту копию вложил, поднял старые связи.   
— Ну, я тебе все равно не верю. Хотя признаю, даже яростного любителя Мухи фальшивка на время обманула.   
— Было не сложно. Твой клиент не эксперт в подделках. Я пробил его имя, посмотрел, кто на аукционе изначально пытался купить картину.   
— Да клиент — просто лох избалованный, — подтвердил Закир.  
— Точно лох. Профессионал никогда бы не стал связываться с тобой, — Дженсен уселся напротив Закира и первым сделал глоток виски. 

Откуда Закир достал пистолет, он и не понял. Ледяное дуло уперлось в лоб, палец араба на спуске выстукивал нетерпеливый ритм, того и гляди нажмет.

— Ты же понимаешь, брат, что наебать меня — была самая хуевая твоя идея? Я все равно грохну и тебя, и твоего зайчика.   
— Ой, да ладно, были у меня идеи и похуже, — пожал плечами Дженсен. — Хотел бы грохнуть — не стал бы тут пустозвонить. Благодаря мне это дело не развалилось на части и все остались при бабле.   
— Эй! — раздался от дверей голос Джареда. Черт, он даже не мог скрыть панику. — Отпусти его. И мы все расскажем. Ты же получил деньги. Закрыл дело. Неужели будешь тут палить просто от обидки?  
— А рассказывайте! А то потом зубы выбью, и уже не потрындеть с вами. 

Закир развалился на скамье и закинул ноги на стол. Да что ж за первобытная попытка доминировать?

Джаред уселся на скамью, прижался плечом, подтянул к себе стакан Дженсена и сделал два щедрых глотка. 

— Никто тебя не наебывал, — сказал он, и голос, к счастью, дрожать перестал. — Все так и было задумано, иначе схеме каюк. 

Закир прищурился, оглядел Джареда каким-то неприятно-липким взглядом и выжидательно уставился на Дженсена. 

— Ладно, — вздохнул Дженсен. — Ну, смотри. У нас была всего неделя. Операцию мы готовили слишком быстро и в дурацких условиях. Большую часть работы выполнял вообще левый человек, не профессионал, уж прости, Джаред.

Джаред покаянно развел руками, мол, да, лузер. 

— К тому же он засветился, да и ты тоже, припоминаешь? Стоял и пялился на картину, когда все поднимали бедную арфистку с пола. Если бы Дрезденский музей получил подделку, расследования было бы не избежать, и на вас двоих вышли бы моментально. Оставался единственный выход. Отправить немцам оригинал.  
— И какая же сила тупизны не позволила вам изложить мне свои доводы? — Закир положил пистолет на стол справа от себя и снова достал нож.   
— Да ты буйный! — вдруг ляпнул Джаред, и Дженсен толкнул его под столом коленом. — Нет, а чего, неправда, что ли? Закир, ты вспомни, у тебя тогда задница горела, ты вообще ни черта не слушал! Собирался музей поджигать, переть на американское посольство. Представь, как у тебя бы слетела планка, предложи мы подсунуть клиенту копию! 

Пальцы Закира начали крутить нож, неторопливо, как в замедленной киносъемке. Похоже, он был готов взорваться и воткнуть лезвие Джареду в глотку. Оставался только один выход — успеть раньше него схватить со стола пистолет, но Дженсен не был уверен, что получится. 

— Ты помнишь, да? — тихо произнес он. — Я ничего не делаю без страховки. Мы знали, что ты скоро появишься. Ты теперь работаешь сам на себя, дела, как мне известно, идут неплохо. Не надо настраивать против себя нехороших людей. Я все еще каждый день отменяю отправку властям компромата на всех своих клиентов.   
— Послушай, — добавил Джаред, — все прошло идеально. Не пострадало ни дело, ни люди, только твоя уязвленная гордость.

Закир молчал, только все быстрее и быстрее крутил в пальцах нож. 

— Понимаю, друзьями мы не разойдемся, — сказал Дженсен, подливая виски себе и Закиру. — Так что предлагаю просто. Разойтись. 

Закир хмыкнул и вдруг одним молниеносным, опасным движением всадил лезвие в центр стола. И неторопливо поднял стакан. 

— Пей, брат. Сегодня твой день, — подмигнул он застывшему Дженсену. 

Дженсен с трудом заставил себя отмереть. Он сделал пару глотков и передал стакан Джареду. Тот поморщился, но все же взял. 

Закир встал, качнул за рукоятку нож и, оставив его торчать из стола, вальяжной походкой направился к дверям. Когда он коснулся ручки, Дженсен сказал ему вслед: 

— Я не подставил тебя. Хотя мог бы. Три рабочих варианта даже при первом приближении. Но знаешь… Если ты попробуешь снова втянуть меня или Джареда в свои дела, я разработаю такую операцию, что тебя закроют пожизненно или незаметно грохнут в процессе. И ты ни за что на свете не расколешь мою схему.   
— Мой вам подарок, мальчики, — живите, — усмехнулся Закир. — Мой вам совет — оглядывайтесь почаще. И заведите побольше огнетушителей. Не приведи аллах, и эта старая развалюха выгорит изнутри за пятнадцать минут. 

Он вышел в холл, и через несколько секунд звякнул колокольчик. Закир ушел.

Джаред, сидевший рядом с прямой спиной, обмяк и завалился на плечо.

— Я думал, он выстрелит, — прошептал он.  
— Не, — отмахнулся Дженсен, пропуская волосы Джареда сквозь пальцы. — Он, конечно, злобный идиот, но вредить себе не станет. Мы свободны.  
— Правда? — запрокинул Джаред лицо. Губы его слегка дрожали.  
— Обещаю. Я, конечно, мог подстроить его убийство. Да ты не позволил.  
— Не надо. Убийство. 

В холле снова зазвонил колокольчик, и мужской голос произнес по-чешски: 

— Пан администратор! Эй, есть кто? Я хотел бы забрать мой ключ.   
— Это пан Янак из одиннадцатого номера, — сказал Джаред.  
— Слышу. Ты мог бы стать великолепным помощником администратора отеля.  
— Мне кажется, я уже, — рассмеялся Джаред.   
— Ну, ты все равно уедешь, когда закончишь мозаику.

Дженсен ни разу не спрашивал, какие у Джареда планы. Он просто старался не пропускать ни одной их ночи вместе, использовал каждую свободную минуту, чтобы быть рядом. Касаться. Слушать его голос и смех. Наблюдать за его работой. 

Джаред поднялся, перешагнул через скамью и обнял со спины, привалил к себе. И сказал легко, в который раз так по-джаредовски переворачивая Дженсену жизнь: 

— Знаешь, делать дизайн-проекты реально и на фрилансе. Выезжать класть мозаику на заказ можно в любую точку мира. Если ты захочешь, я всегда буду возвращаться в «Злату куну». К тебе. 

Он наклонился, поцеловал в губы легко, перевернуто, и вышел из бара. Дженсен услышал, как он сообщает пану Янаку на ломаном чешском о том, что портье сейчас подойдет. 

Прежде чем влезть в шкуру администратора отеля, Дженсен позволил себе еще несколько секунд побыть собой. Самым счастливым на свете парнем. 

Пожалуй — его лучшая роль.


End file.
